The Tape
by BecBoc
Summary: Neither noticed between their gasps of pleasure the small red flashing light of the camera filming their every action and secret deception. Niley
1. Prologue

**A/N- **Okay I actually can't believe I'm doing this, but this new fic is rated M for a reason. I wouldn't have even considered writing this, but hey I'm going to try it and see how it goes :P Hopefully someone likes it, and I promise there won't be too much sex, I think...however there will be a lot of swearing :)

**Prologue.**

"What?" Miley whispered blushing, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Nick gave a weak laugh and leaned forward moving a strand of brunette hair away from her face tucking it behind Miley's ear, his finger lingered for a moment before falling to his side disappointed he didn't have the right to do that anymore, "You don't want hair blocking your perfect face, now let's film this, you ready?"

She gave a weak smile and nodded looked down into her wine glass feeling very nervous about this whole thing, Miley was all up for making Demi a happy birthday video yesterday, but now she was getting anxious. She looked at the glass swirling it's contents worried, she'd had a little bit too much to drink and their was so much tension between the ex young lovers making her feel completely confused. Nick held up the camera giving her a smile,

"I'm ready." She whispered slurring a little.

"Right now keep it simple don't say anything stupid, remember we're posting this on the internet so no dirty jokes Miles." Nick stated grinning as he stared at his ex girlfriend longingly, she looking so sexy in her tight denim shorts and tank top he could barely keep his hands off touching her.

"Okay, but I think…" Miley started biting her lip embarrassed,

"What?"

"I think I'm a little drunk." She whispered letting out a giggle.

Nick laughed and shrugged holding up his own glass, he'd invited her over for dinner so two friends could catch up while his fiancé Selena was out of town filming. "So am I, we might have had a little bit too much wine but who cares you're normally giggly and I'm sure no one will be able to tell." He whispered giving her a smirk as Miley nodded letting out a laugh.

"Okay."

He pressed record as Miley pulled a smile across her face, a smile that he wanted to see every second of the day.

"Hey Demi it's Miley, but of course you already know that!" Miley stated giving a small giggle at her own joke as Nick nodded for her to continue, "I want to wish you a fantastic 21st birthday, I love you babe and you are such a great friend to me. I hope all you're wishes come true and that you have the best night ever, have fun Demi!"

Nick grinned dropping the camera onto his lap, "That was perfect, see and you didn't even sound drunk! You were just your normal happy, gorgeous, hot, sexy self…" Nick whispered drunkenly as Miley blushed again and they both stared at each other entranced, neither saying a word.

"You think I'm sexy?" Miley whispered seductively,

She leaned forward moving her fingers onto Nick's shirt, "And hot?"

Nick let out a high-pitched laugh awkwardly looking at her nodding, he stared down at her delicate fingers playing with the buttons turning him on as Miley slipped one of the buttons out of the hole leaning closer to him. She pressed her hand down onto the camera as she rolled her eyes grabbing it and quickly placing it on the table out of the way staring back at Nick. Her fingers went back to his shirt as Nick stared at the beauty before him, and slowly moved his hands up her tank top leaning his forehead on hers…

"We shouldn't…" He whispered.

"I want too."

"Me too."

And suddenly their lips collided, Miley moaned at the feeling as Nick took control and pushed her back against the couch hastily attacking her lips with force. With in seconds Nick's shirt had been ripped from his chest and Miley's hands were all over him tracing the muscles of the boy she thought she'd never get to touch like this again. Nick was caught up in the mass of excitement and testosterone flowing through him, he pressed his hands up her top squeezing Miley's breasts as she gasped against his lips, they'd never gone this far before.

"Nick…" She moaned,

He kept his lips on hers as Nick slid Miley's top off, then his pants and snapped her bra throwing it onto the ground. Nick felt up his ex girlfriend moving his hands around the sacred parts of her body, while she unbuckled his belt, pulling his pants down as she then moved onto her own. Nick broke the kiss moving onto sucking her neck while his hands pulled her denim shorts down...taking Miley's underwear with them.

"Nick," Miley moaned again, "Take them off."

Nick knew what she meant as he pulled his boxers down and the last of their clothing was flung to the floor. For the first time ever both of them were naked and nothing was stopping them, their minds were long gone consumed by the alcoholic drug, all clear thinking diminished to lust. Nick felt her touching him like never before and he groaned touching her breasts,

"Miley god…" He moaned, "That feels good."

"Do it." She whispered, "Let's do it, now…"

Nick didn't need a second prompt and pushed into her, taking both their virginities. Miley squirmed in pain until finally then began to move together and the aroma of sex filled the room as both teens did the unthinkable, moaning each other's names. Neither noticed between their gasps and pleasure the red flashing light of the camera filming their every action and secret deception.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **I can't believe I'm writing this, but hey people asked for it**. **Okay so now the drama/fun begins** ; )**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One.**

**Nick.**

_I know about the __tape._

Fuck.

The paper slipped from my fingers as I instantly spun around 360 degrees, gazing at every single tree and moving object around me, yet there was not one single person. I clenched my jaw feeling sick to my stomach, no one could know about the tape! I'd made sure know one would ever find out about it! I stared back to my front door where someone had carefully pinned the single piece of paper, I leaned down grabbing it off the ground shaking my head. It could be any tape right? Who was I kidding of course it was "the tape"

"Nick some help here!" I heard my fiancé's voice yell.

I turned to see Selena at the front gate struggling to hold a bunch of shopping bags; I quickly scrunched up the note pushing it into the depths of my back pocket and made my way over to her smiling. Selena couldn't know about this, she could never know about what happened, it would destroy everything.

"Hey babe, you're home early! I thought it was an all day shopping trip?"

Selena laughed and nodded depositing a bunch of bags into my arms. "Me too, but Taylor had to go do some surprise charity concert so we had to cut it short, how was New York Nick?" Selena asked leaning up and kissed my cheek delicately,

"Pretty good actually, busy but good."

"When did you get back?" She questioned as we headed to the front door and her eyes located my suitcase on the steps, "Wait did you just get back right now? My god I'm sorry you must be tired let me take the bags back!"

I shook my head gazing at my soon to be wife giving her a reassuring smile, "It's fine, I've got all afternoon to sleep and I want to at least spend some time with my gorgeous fiancé first." I stated and Selena blushed opening the front door as I carefully placed all the bags inside.

"I missed you."

I turned towards Selena and smiled, "I missed you too."

I leaned down pressing my lips gently against hers as she pulled away seconds later and gave me a smile, "So we have to start talking about the wedding you realize?" Selena announced staring at me and I nodded, "We need to set a date soon because everyone will be busy on our wedding day and I really want everyone to be there."

I nodded smiling at her, "Of course, how about we start now?"

"Okay, I'll be right back!"

Selena turned and walked away as I admired her body from behind, she was gorgeous and flawless but...she wasn't Miley. The panic flew through me again as I went back outside gazing around nervously, who had left the note? Who knew about the sex tape? I'd deleted it off my camera…but not my computer. I gave a sigh pushing my fingers through my hair, that night was going to make me feel guilty for the rest of my life, but at the same time it was the best night of my entire life. I sucked in a breath; it was fine…just a stupid joke about nothing.

I picked up my suitcase and walked back inside dropping it onto the floor. I pulled out the piece of paper again still feeling sick, the words were the same and I bit my lip terrified, this couldn't be happening. Someone knew about my betrayal, and clearly they wanted something.

"Nick hun come into the lounge!" Selena called out.

"Yeah coming."

I stood there shaking my head as my fingers began to rip up the paper and I prayed that by destroying the evidence this would some how disappear. What if someone had the tape though, seriously? Miley didn't even know about the tape! Bile rose in my throat as I thought about her, the girl I was in love with.

Miley had left me. I woke up naked and alone. We hadn't spoken in a month.

"Nick come on!"

"Yeah I'm coming just wait!"

I threw the piece of now shredded white paper into the bin shaking my head, why hadn't I stopped her that night? I pushed my hand through my hair, now I had to plan a wedding I wasn't even sure I wanted. I let out a breath of air sighing, I had to calm down it was nothing! No one knew about the sex tape between Miley and me, it would be fine. I headed back towards the lounge and walked in to see Selena stationed on the couch pen and paper in hand.

"I was thinking June 11th?"

I instantly just froze staring at Selena, as my eyes almost popped out of my head. June 11th? Selena looked at me apologetic shrugging her shoulders, "Nick we don't have much choice, plus you guys are friends now? Right? I rang Miley to make sure it was okay and she said she didn't mind, Nick it's fine no one-"

"You rang Miley?" I hissed staring at Selena.

She looked at me confused and nodded, "Of course I did, I wasn't going to suggest the 11th of June without her permission first!" Selena whispered looking at me confused, "Nick I thought you'd be okay with this, but clearly you aren't! Fine we'll have it on a different day then."

I gave a sigh and shook my head, no it wasn't the date, it was the fact Miley answered the phone for my fiancé but not me. "Selena it's fine okay, we'll have the wedding on June eleventh!"

Selena grinned ecstatically, "Okay let's talk venue."

I nodded sitting down as I played with my fingers, and only two words continued to repeat in my head. Oh Fuck.

**Miley.**

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

I closed my eyes feeling tears welling in them as I shook my head letting out a terrified sob. "I'm pregnant!" I yelled opening my eyes starring ahead, the tears beginning to spiral down my face. "And I don't know what I'm going to do Emily! How am I going to tell my family? And Ricky?"

"Oh god, what were you thinking?" Emily hissed at me,

"I just don't know, it was…"

I looked at the blonde girl across from me as I saw her eyes watering and the serious expression on her face diminishing by the second. I flicked through the pages of the script in my mind, but I just couldn't find the one line I needed. I looked at Dakota Faning who was portraying my best friend Emily and a smile was beginning to form, nup I had no idea what I was supposed to say.

"I have no idea what my line is."

Instantly she broke in a laugh and I groaned wiping my eyes.

"CUT."

We both turned looking over at the director who just threw his arms up in the air unimpressed, "Miley go home and read your script for god's sake! I know it's been a long day for you but now we're going to be behind schedule, please come to work more prepared tomorrow!" He yelled at me and I nodded.

"Sorry."

He just walked away rather pissed off as Dakota stood up looking at me, "Don't worry about him, he's just annoyed because he hasn't had his afternoon donut and coffee. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Miles." She stated brightly and walked off over to her management team as I stood up off the set bed.

"Miley when will you learn?" My manager stated, "You need to read the script!"

"I was busy and I didn't have time to read through the whole section for today! Anyway I need to go home and get some sleep! I do not like 5am call time to set, it's just way too early! So the sooner I get home the less grumpy I will be for tomorrow." I announced and she nodded staring down at her blackberry quickly typing something not listening to a word I was saying, typical.

"Right tomorrow you finish at 12pm, then you have to spend time with your dad because he wants to-"

"Cancel it." I muttered straight away, "I don't want to see him."

My manager looked at me nervously, "Miley maybe you should-"

"No, I'll see you tomorrow at 5am tomorrow."

I turned heading towards the dressing rooms to change back into my own clothes, I'd had a really long day and the only thing on my mind right now was my soft comfy bed at home. I opened the door to see mom sitting there on her laptop, she gave me a weak smile as I gathered my change of clothes, which she'd laid out for me and headed over to get changed.

"Your dad called." Mom muttered with tone evident in her voice.

"I know."

"He's coming tomorrow to see you guys, Noah is really excited and so is Braison so I thought I'd come down to the set and tell you myself that you better see him or I won't be happy Miley. I know you're mad at him since the divorce but he's still your dad and he loves you…" Mom stated,

I couldn't help but give a laugh as I got changed in the bathroom, they'd tried to work things out, mom and dad, but it didn't work, no this time he went and cheated, then left us here. He'd been saying stuff about me, things he shouldn't and it had got to the point where I know longer considered him apart of this family, not after the things he'd done. I pulled on my black dress annoyed, mom knew I wouldn't want to see him, she also knew she couldn't force me too.

"Well I'm not seeing him tomorrow, I'm busy." I responded walking out.

Mom looked at me up and down giving a sigh, "You and I both know you're not busy tomorrow Miley…" She whispered and I shrugged.

"Dad doesn't know that."

"Miley come on it's-"

"He basically said he couldn't control me anymore, that I ruined our family, why would I want to see him mom?" I hissed annoyed as she just stared.

I picked up my bag as mom let out a sigh, "Miley what's wrong? I know that the divorce has been hard on you but the last month you've been so upset and isolated from us. Plus…I went to your house a couple weeks back and I found something that maybe I shouldn't have…" She whispered as I turned looking back at her and she stared at me worried,

"Miley why did you take a pregnancy test?"

I stared at my mum pained tears in her eyes as I felt myself stiffen, it was hard how my life was reflected the movie I was filming. The story of a girl in college who slept with a boy she shouldn't have and it resulted in a baby, just in my case…well I hadn't gotten stuck with the baby. However I had got stuck with the disease of guilt, which was surfacing every moment I faced anyone at the moment. That night was a mistake and although there had been no consequences, I lived in fear that there would be.

"Well it was negative, so it doesn't matter." I retorted and turned away back to the door, only to stop nervously, "It was a mistake mom okay, you don't need to worry about it. That will never happen again…"

"But I am worried Miley, who was or is the boy?"

"No one." I whispered shaking my head, "He's no one mom."

"Are you sure? Miley if he pressured you into-"

"He didn't and I'm not talking to him anymore!"

"Miley are you okay? I'm really worried honey and-"

I nodded turning around giving her a weak smile, "I'm okay, and you don't need to worry about it coming out in the press…it won't. I'm not pregnant and I never have been. I'll see you tomorrow at 5am, and I'm not seeing dad just tell him I'm busy okay?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I pushed open the door heading for the exit. My life was a living hell at the moment, I had a broken family that was never going to sort out it's problems and a friend who I'd completely betrayed when I slept with not her boyfriend…but her fiancé. I was drunk but that no excuse and I couldn't even bear to look at Nick's face ever again in fear that I'd say or do something that I'd regret. Today however I'd received a phone call from Selena, and it broke my heart…

He was going to marry her on the day I fell in love with Nick.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

I walked outside and over to my car staring at the window…I looked around confused as I grabbed a piece of folded paper from underneath my windscreen wipers. I unfolded it staring down…

_I know about the __tape__._

I shrugged and threw it onto the ground, obviously some strange advertising campaign. I climbed into my car feeling exhausted and heartbroken…and to think it was Demi's birthday party tomorrow night, the sole cause of everything. Tomorrow I'd have to face Selena and worse Nick, together at the same time, could life get any worse right now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Oh my god, you have no idea how shocked I was by the amount of support for this! So thank you! Oh and I apologize last chapter I said they were teenagers which they aren't, they are both 20 (Nick+Miley) , minor mental break down for me but thank you for picking that up :P. I know this is shortish but I'm soooo busy, sorry! Anyway have a great week and hopefully this story is making sense so far!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two.**

**Miley.**

I looked like a whore.

Of course I'd done it on purpose, I wanted to look like a hooker because that was how Nick made me feel and I wanted to prove to him that he couldn't just have me when he felt like it. I was a confident individual who was not going to let one boy ruin my entire life. Tonight I was going to go to Demi's party and hook up with as many guys as I could get my hands on, stupid yes, but honestly anything idiotic I did these days only seemed minor to_ that_ night. Plus if I was hooking up with randoms, well then, I wouldn't have to talk to Nick or Selena…or anyone for that matter.

I moved my hands down my dress, the theme was white and since I had sex with Nick white really hadn't been my color, being the symbol of purity and all I kind of felt like a hypocrite wearing it. Tonight however was an exception though, my dress was tight and short wrapping around my body showing every curve, it was strapless and revealed my cleavage, which would gain attention for sure.

Red lipstick. Red heels. Crazy hair. I was ready.

I picked up my clutch and headed for the front door only to hear someone knocking on it, fantastic this was all I needed, some family member rocking up. I walked over and opened the door only to see the one person I really didn't want to see at my house, other then Nick of course.

"Dad." I whispered as he just stared at me half horrified, half disgusted.

"What are you wearing?"

"A dress, shoes…"

Dad's eyes scanned me up and down then went back to my face, he didn't look angry or annoyed, but more concerned. "Miley your mom told me that you didn't want to see me, but can't we just talk about-"

"No."

I stepped past him closing my front door locking it quickly,

"Miley come on please, I divorced your mom, not you. I still love you, stop pushing me away! It's been two years, when are you going to understand that your mom and me are never going to get back together?" He asked and I pulled the keys out glaring at him. "Miley it isn't your fault we got divorced okay, and I'm sorry I left you here in Hollywood and moved back to Nashville but-"

"But what?" I stated looking at him, "You left us, full stop."

I walked down the steps as dad quickly followed me,

"Tish is worried about you Miley, she said you're not happy." He proclaimed as I laughed reaching my car, oh I hadn't been happy in a very long time, but I was getting used to it now. "You may be twenty Miley but you know you can still talk to both of us if you need too, we won't judge we are your-"

"You lost the right to be my parent when you left dad." I retorted.

"But-"

"And when you went and bitched to the press about me,"

I turned and looked at his hurt looking face, I opened the car door and climbed in looking at him a little guilty. "Dad I do love you okay, but I don't need you in my life all the time, the same goes for mom. I used to rely on you but like you said I'm twenty now and it's my life…I control it now, not you."

"You're loosing control of it Miley." He whispered staring at me.

I shook my head glancing at him, "No I'm not loosing control of my life dad, I've lost control of my emotions, there's a difference." I responded and closed the door as he just stared at me looking apologetic, it wasn't his entire fault but in a way it was because if they'd been together…well maybe I wouldn't have been so stupid to go see Nick that night.

I reversed out of my driveway giving dad a halfhearted wave, which he returned. I pulled into the street paparazzi instantly dodged my car and headed for their own as I sped down the road onto the main highway. I took in a breath feeling unsettled about how things went with dad and the fact mom knew I'd had sex, my life wasn't falling apart just yet but the cracks were appearing fast so I just had to find something to close and fill them up.

I pulled up outside the nightclub which Demi had booked for tonight and climbed out to the screams of the paparazzi being held back my security. I grinned over at them and then handed my car keys to the valet, giving him a thankful smile. I walked up and a large muscly guy opened the door as I headed inside the pumping club…

"Hey Miles, looking gorgeous."

I turned smiling to see Mitchel standing there a beer in his hands, wow I didn't know they were serving alcohol. I stared at Mitchel all dressed up in a suit, he looked good, "And you're looking rather handsome yourself, out to impress some ladies tonight?" I questioned and he laughed.

"Sure am, you out for some guys?" He asked and I nodded.

"Oh yeah! Can I have some?" I questioned and he stared at me.

"Underage drinking, sure go for it I'll grab you one inside if you want?" He suggested and I nodded, that would be fantastic I just needed something to take the edge off a little bit. Mitchell offered me his hand, which I took and we made our way into the club.

The thumping music hit both of us as it bounced around the entire club; I looked amazed at every white covered body illuminated by the black lights, which made everything look blue. I gave a laugh in appreciation, this place looked awesome Dems had done such a fantastic job! I turned staring at Mitchell who gave a grin pointing at my dress, I smiled looking at my now highly illuminated body.

"Okay what do you want to drink?" He asked pulling me over to the bar.

"Anything will do."

"Vodka and soda please." Mitchell ordered for me as I grinned.

"Thanks _Mosso_, I really need it." I whispered and went to grab my money,

Mitchell put his hand on mine and I looked up confused, "Miles it's okay it's on me, you look like you're going through a ruff time at the moment so you deserve one…and only one Miley okay? Don't go around getting all the legal kids to buy you drinks?" Mitchell joked as I laughed and he paid the guy handing me the drink subtly.

"Thanks Mitch, have fun tonight." I stated and he grinned.

"Oh I will."

Mitch gave me one more smirk before disappearing into the bodies, I looked around trying to spot a familiar face but it was so dark I couldn't really see. I slowly began to take sips of the drink walking around the outside of the dancing vibrating group of bodies until finally an arm slipped around my face.

"MILEY!" Demi screamed pulling me into a hug,

"Oh my god Happy Birthday." I yelled in her ear, thankful I'd actually found the birthday girl, "The place looks amazing Dems, you've done a fantastic job!" She let go of me and I grinned staring at her gorgeous white dress, "And you look absolutely beautiful as per normal, I'm so happy for you are you having fun?"

She nodded ecstatically grinning at me, "I'm having a great time, come dance with Mile please…" Dems begged as I smiled, she was so happy now compared to two years ago when I thought I'd never see her smile brighten a room like it was tonight.

"I'll be there in a minute, just going to finish my drink."

Demi smiled and nodded, "Okay but hurry up."

"I will." She smiled and headed over to my right,

I couldn't help but watch Demi move over to none other then the two people I was avoiding. They stood together his arm wrapped around her skinny waist, which made me groan in disgust. Nick was just so fake it made me sick that he could lie to her like that. I continued to stare though, jealous in a way that I wasn't that girl, that I wasn't the one he wanted to marry. I watched Demi and Selena laughing happily, neither of them knew anything and that's the way it would remain forever so it seemed. I turned looking back to Nick only to find his eyes on me,

I gave a smirk and then sculled the rest of the glass turning away, now I just had to go find someone else who was twenty one to buy me another…

**Nick.**

"What are you looking at babe?" Selena whispered in my ear,

Selena ran her hand across my chest as I gave a sigh. My eyes were focused on the one girl who seemed to drive me mental in both a good and a bad way. Miley was hooking up with guy number three for the night, while holding alcoholic drink number eight or maybe nine, I'd long lost count. Selena followed my gaze and she gave a weak sigh of worry, it wasn't just us who had noticed what Miley was doing, thankfully a few of the Disney crew had picked up on it as well and we were all watching ready to cover any break down.

"Should we go break them up and take her home?" She suggested.

I shook my head worried, no going near drunk Miley was like walking into North Korea she was bound to say something that would blow up in my face…like that we had sex. "No let's just leave her for a bit longer, if she gets another drink then we should start to worry." I muttered giving a sigh.

"Why do you think she's drinking so much?" Sel whispered.

Oh I had an idea…

"Haven't got a clue, maybe something to do with her family. Who knows its Miley?" I muttered as Selena raised her eyebrows, but I did know what was wrong, actually I knew who she was aiming this at. Me. It wasn't Miley wanting attention or even trying to make me jealous, no it was Miley hurting big time.

"Hey guys," Demi stated cheerful,

"Hey birthday girl, having fun?" Sel asked grinning at Demi.

"Oh yeah it's been fantastic although…"

Demi's eyes drifted off to Miley looking uneasy, "I feel the need to kick Miley out for her own good, but at the same time I don't have the heart. Plus I don't want to even consider her driving right now, I'm hoping by some miracle she'll sober up by 2am when this place is being closed down." Demi announced with a little bit of humor but at the same time a lot of worry.

"Yeah we were just talking about her actually…" Selena muttered looking at Demi questioningly "You know what's up with her? She's been so quiet the last month, so unlike her normal bouncy over the top self. And now tonight she's acting totally crazy, I mean I know Miley's moody but this is just-"

"Too extreme I know, something's wrong I just can't work it out."

"SPEECH TIME!" Dallas, Demi's older sister suddenly yelled through the club.

Demi gave a huge grin and jumped up, "I'll see you later and guys seeing you two are the most sober out of everyone can you just keep an eye on Miley, I don't want her getting into trouble. Actually I just don't want her disappearing with some guy she hardly knows, and is willing to use her state to his adavantage." She stated and I instantly looked down, although that wasn't aimed at me it hit a chord.

"We'll watch her,"

"Thanks guys,"

I watched smiling as Demi turned and headed up to the centre platform where everyone began clapping and screaming Happy Birthday at her. I looked back to see Miley was now alone, mystery man number three was gone but she'd found herself another glass of champagne this time. I looked back to Demi who stood up and everyone began clapping and whistling,

"Right I'll keep it brief because I know you all want to keep partying. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday Dems, we are all so proud of you and it's great to have everyone here for your twenty first. We, including myself cannot believe what you've achieved in only twenty-one years, so I want to make a toast to my little sister and wish her the best of luck for the future!" Dallas announced into the microphone as everyone raised their glasses including myself.

A cake suddenly came into sight, which automatically set Happy Birthday off as everyone began singing mostly in tune. Demi blew out her candles as everyone started clapping…and then the video I'd made began to play on the big screen

"Yay let's see how good you're editing skills are Nick." Sel whispered gleaming.

I couldn't help but tense, I knew I'd deleted the sex tape but still I was scared it would just pop up and ruin everything. However the tape ran smoothly and everyone watched the celebrities, family and friends of Demi wishing her a happy birthday. In the end everyone ended up cheering…

Except one person.

"I think it's home time," Selena whispered.

We both stared at Miley sitting at the back crying, she'd gone from happy drunk to sad drunk very quickly. I looked at Selena and she moved to stand up, "Don't Sel it's fine I'll take her home. I better stay with Miley tonight because I'm not leaving her alone in the state she's in." I muttered and Selena nodded understandingly,

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah, bye babe."

I leaned down kissing Selena as she smiled and I moved away. Great I was just about to walk in world war three,

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Yo I'm sorry, this week has been stressful and I may have partly been a little lazy in updating :P Next chapter will be more interesting as Miley and Nick will finally actually talk, and yell, and scream...so yeah I'll update sooner this time! xx Oh and thanks for the awesome reviews!


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3.**

**Nick.**

"I fucking hate you." Miley stated as I nodded.

"Yeah you've told me that twice now."

"You're a fucking dickhead, I fucking hate you! You're a mother fucking asshole who is ruining my life!" Miley slurred at me as I basically carried her out the back door of the club, non surprisingly she hadn't been exactly willing to go with me. So I was forcefully dragging her to my car unwillingly, as a positive though she'd stopped crying, "You are such a fucking jerk, I can't believe you think it's okay to just fuck me and then go marry another fucking girl."

"Miley stop swearing."

"No fuck you, I'm not listening to anything you-"

"Miley shut the fuck up." I spat throwing her against the car, staring around the car park looking for any wondering eyes. I turned back staring at her angry face and bright red lips, she was pissed, very pissed. "Did you drive here tonight Miley? Did you drive your car here tonight?" I asked very slowly as Miley rolled her eyes dramatically pushing me away,

"Of course I fucking did, I'm leaving now you fucktard."

"_Fucktard_ really?"

Miley turned staring at me fuming, "JUST FUCK OFF YOU CUNT."

I stared at her giving a dramatic sigh, what had I done? "Come on, let's just go."

"I SAID I'M GOING -"

"Yes you are, I'll take you home." I hissed,

"Fuck no, get away from me."

I opened the passenger door and grabbed Miley around the waist as she struggled against me. I ended up pushing her harshly in the stomach to get her in the car, she groaned in pain but I had to be cruel to be kind to her right now. I slammed the door and rushed around to the driver's seat before she could regain direction. I climbed in and locked the doors as Miley let out a huff,

"Let me out Nick." She hissed grabbing at the door handle,

I watched as she repeatedly pulled it but was unable to work out why it wasn't opening. I started up the car as she groaned again, "Please Nick just leave me alone! I've left you alone so why can't you just do the same? Look I think we have an unspoken rule about not telling everyone about the sex thing so can you stop trying to like kidnap me?" Miley asked more sedately and I laughed reversing.

"I'm not kidnapping you, I'm taking you home."

"Oh."

"I just said that remember..." I whispered placing my hand gently on her knee,

"Fuck off." She hissed pushing it away.

I sighed and nodded, god this was not good, at all. I'd created a monster, simple as that. She was silent for a moment as I pulled out onto the main road, and began to head towards Miley house. I turned to see Miley was absently staring out the window now, her anger completely gone…and I thought she was bad sober, she switched moods in seconds.

"I'm pregnant."

I hit the brakes instantly in complete shock as the car behind me blared its horn and I indicated to the side of the road. I turned just staring at Miley in horror, oh my fucking god no wonder she was acting crazy off her head. Oh fuck, oh fuck why hadn't I even thought of this possibility? I didn't even think about that fact she could be pregnant. I stared at Miley moving my hand onto her leg completely a mess, what the hell were we going to do? What the fuck?

"Miley-" I tried to say but it just came out as a whimper, "It's going to be okay, we'll-"

"I'm just fucking with you." She stated giving me a carefree smile,

"WHAT-"

"I just wanted you to realize what it felt like, for two weeks after you screwed me, scary isn't it? The fear of having a baby, don't worry you're not going to be a daddy and even if it had been positive I would have gotten rid of it. I don't want a child in me that is out of wedlock, actually I don't want any of you in me at any time."

I just stared at her pissed off, "What the fuck Miley? You just scared-"

"The shit out of you." She whispered shrugging, "Deal with it."

I moved my hand away from her absolutely furious, I actually wanting to hit Miley right now. I clenched my fists knowing she had a point…two weeks of thinking she could have been pregnant would have been hell, five seconds was enough to make me freak out. I clutched the steering wheel tightly closing my eyes, god why hadn't I thought about that? I looked to see she'd gone back to staring out the window. She looked so innocent and naive. But she wasn't, I'd taken that from her, I'd taken so much that I never could return.

"Miley you haven't received anything strange have you, a letter?" I whispered carefully,

She turned and looked at me confused, "A letter?"

"With some words on it?"

I knew she wouldn't remember this conversation so I might as well ask, Miley looked at me and then nodded. "Actually I got a letter today from the water company I have to pay my bill…" She whispered confused as I sighed, okay that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear.

"No Miley a letter like a piece of paper…"

"Oh yeah, there was one stuck on my car today. Something about a tape…" She whispered as my eyes widened, "It was weird, I don't think it was meant for me though, I mean it sounded strange. "I know about the tape", I mean who leaves that on someone's car Nicky?"

I turned staring at her scared as she just smiled, "I'm in love with you."

"I know you are Miley." I whispered groaning.

Fuck.

I indicated back onto the road shaking my head, so someone did know about the sex tape! Yet why did they tell us that they knew? It didn't make sense, unless they were going to blackmail both of us later on. I turned looking at Miley who had no idea what was going on, and hopefully I wouldn't have to put her through any more crap because of something we did when we were drunk.

"Do you love me?" Miley questioned suddenly her eyes not even shifting from outside.

"Yeah I love you Miley."

"Good, can we get married?" She asked innocently looking back to me,

I looked at her apologetic and shook my head, "No Miley remember I'm getting married to Selena. She called you the other day remember, we're getting married on June 11th." I whispered and Miley let out a snort resting her head against the window smiling.

"I remember. You still haven't sung with me…"

For a moment I just stared at her confused but then in clicked, she was talking about the song she signed us up for karaoke when we were 11. I turned to respond only to see she'd completely passed out, I sighed shaking my head continuing to head down the L.A streets.

"If I could, I would marry you Miley. If things were different I would have married you a very long time ago…" I whispered staring over at her again, she peacefully slept unknown of the trouble we were both in now.

**Miley.**

I let out a yawn rolling over groggily as I heard a murmur alongside me. I cuddled into the soft pillow trying to fall back to sleep only to realize, there was an arm around my waist and my hand was resting on someone's toned chest. Oh shit, why couldn't I remember last night? I opened my eyes scared expecting to see a random but instead I saw someone ten times worse…

"OH MY GOD." I screamed throwing myself out of the bed in a fit, falling onto my knees. "Oh my god, not again OH MY GOD! NO!"

Nick's eyes flew open as he stared at me confused "Miley why are you…"

I was up in seconds and rushed to the door, wait this was my house, oh my fucking god what had I been thinking? I opened the door only for Nick to grab me as I let out a scream smacking him, "LET GO OF ME! You raped me! YOU RAPED ME." I yelled at him as he pinned me against the wall.

"Miley" He hissed at me annoyed, "I didn't touch you! Stop yelling."

"Then why are we in bed together?" I yelled staring at him scared,

Nick gave a sigh dropping his hands, "Because you got drunk last night at Demi's party and were hooking up with anything that had a dick and moved. You then started crying and we made a decision that it was time for you to go home. I haven't touched anything, except for when I dragged you out of the club and threw you into the car while you continually swore at me." His hissed staring at me now angrily,

"We?" I whispered and he sighed.

"Selena and myself." He clarified as I nodded, of course.

I looked down to see I was now wearing an overly large t-shirt, one of Liam's old ones and a pair of shorts that were mine. I looked up suspiciously at Nick and he frowned staring at me, it was clear I most likely hadn't put these clothes on myself last night so obviously someone had.

"How did I end up in this?" I whispered,

"Well I got you-"

"What?" I whispered embarrassed.

"It's not like I hadn't seen everything before," He responded,

I looked down feeling like a complete idiot, "Okay thanks, can you like leave now?" I stated looking up again at Nick. He just stared at me blankly his eyes searching mine for something, which I didn't entirely understand. "Please Nick can you leave now?"

"You jokingly told me you were pregnant last night."

"Did I?" I whispered looking down, shit…

"And I want to know were you joking around or were you actually pregnant? Because you said some pretty interesting stuff last night." He stated a little tone evident in his voice but it was more worry then anger. "And then you can tell me why you've been ignoring my emails, texts, calls and why you left me that morning without even saying a thing Miley."

"I'm not pregnant." I responded blankly as I moved to get away.

Nick however raised both his arms pressing the palms of his hands against the wall trapping me. I stared at his biceps as I remembered touching them, and the sick thing was I still wanted too so badly. "And were you ever pregnant Miley? Don't lie, tell me the truth were you ever pregnant with my child?" He questioned me and I closed my eyes,

"No, I thought I was though…"

There was an awkward silence as I felt the tears coming to my eyes, he had no idea the hell I'd gone through when I was a week late. Nick didn't know what it felt like to have to stare at a white stick, which would have decided my fate in Hollywood and my family, he just had no fucking idea what it was like. I tried to hold back the sob but it came out anyway.

"Oh Miley…" He whispered.

Instantly Nick's arms were around me as I rested my head on his shoulder, although I hated his guts he was still the boy I was very much in love with. "I was so scared…" I whispered as Nick tightened his grip on me, "I had the money sorted out and everything to get an abortion, I had it all planned out. I was so terrified everyone would find out, my family is a mess and I would have just destroyed everything in my life…"

"It's okay, you're fine. You don't need to worry about that again okay?" He whispered in my ear, "Why are you ignoring me though? I could have helped you Miley. This wasn't just you, this was me too…you aren't alone."

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"I'm in love with you, and you're marrying another girl!"

Nick kissed the side of my head as I kept crying, and he just shook his head. "I'm sorry Miley, I'm so fucking sorry. If you'd told me earlier then this would have been different. I love you too okay, but I'm marrying Selena and I love her. You and me both know that we are like dynamite together, one little argument sets us both off and it always ends in disaster. Miley we just aren't meant to be together."

"But I love you."

Nick sighed kissing me again on the cheek, "I'm sorry Miley, I may be marrying Selena but always know you have a piece of my heart okay? You always have and you always will. Plus you will always be the first girl I made love too…" He whispered stepping back from me as I looked at him, I felt like a blubbery mess but I just wanted him so bad.

"Okay." I whispered in defeat. "But please can you do something for me?"

Nick looked at me and nodded, "What?"

"You can't marry her on June 11th, for me please." I whispered pleadingly. "That's out day, not hers."

Nick stared at me and nodded brushing a piece of hair from my face, instantly both of us froze…we both remembered that part of the night. His hand dropped nervously and we stared at each other uneasily,

"Did I hurt…"

"No, I'm fine." I whispered, "Physically I'm fine."

Nick looked at me and moved his hand up cupping my face with his smooth fingers, I looked into his chocolate orbs wishing that they were always this close to me. I leaned towards him and Nick didn't move, I felt his warm breath against my face…I wanted him to be mine so badly. So I kissed him.

Nick instantly kissed me back only to pull away a few seconds later. It was short but it was what I needed to know that Nick's word were true, it was a goodbye kiss but we both knew that we were in a circle, one that would always lead back to the start, when we'd be together.

"Bye Miley, call me okay if you need anyone." He whispered kissing my head.

I nodded looking at Nick, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He turned and walked away as I sucked in a breath, it wasn't until now that I realized how much my head was hurting. I groaned and turned around heading back to my bed nursing a headache and an incomplete heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **This chapter is for Aino because she's super awesome! Everyone should go read her stories: ainokki and follow her on twitter: ainoknows


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four.**

**Miley.**

_Do you regret making the tape? _

"What tape?" I hissed pulling the new piece of paper off my car.

I stared at the typed words annoyed, why the hell did I keep getting these? I scrunched it up and tossed it into my car frustrated, this was just getting ridiculous! I'd got one every single day this week, and no one else seemed to be getting them! I jumped in pushing my hands through my hair exhausted. Three weeks of 5am call times and it was starting to not only play havoc with my mood but also my ability to comprehend simple pieces of paper, why couldn't I understand that? I racked my brain trying to think of some tape, but honestly nothing was flashing up right now.

My phone started ringing as I groaned putting it through the car speaker, I didn't really want to talk to anyone right now.

"Hi." I muttered yawning as I began to reverse out of my parking spot.

"Hey."

I stared into my rear vision mirror only to see someone staring right back at me, what the fuck? I panicked staring at the beady eyes watching me and before I could even register I let out a scream in panic, instantly the person just disappeared behind the next car. I suddenly noted the pole in my mirror but it was too late as I smashed the car straight into the metal sign coming to an abrupt halt.

"MILEY?" I heard Nick yell as I closed my eyes scared.

I leaned my head back onto the seat shaking, who the hell was watching me? I bit my lip nervously tears coming to my eyes, people stared at me all the time but the way that person just stared at me. It wasn't normal. I quickly let my eyes flick around looking for the person, but found no one as I quickly locked every door nervously. Their eyes had drained me completely and the fear they'd made me feel in just one glimpse sent my body into a whirlwind of panic. Then I realized…they didn't have a face, it was covered I only saw the eyes.

"MILEY, MILEY?" Nick was still screaming as I shook my head.

"I just crashed my car." I whispered,

"WHAT? Are you okay? Should I call an ambulance or-"

"I'm fine." I whispered shaking my head, "I'm fine. I think."

I accelerated forward as the sign kept it's position thankfully, but my car hadn't been so lucky I knew that much. I wanted to get out to look at the damage but no way was I getting out when that guy was still out there lurking somewhere, "Miley are you sure you're okay?" Nick questioned sounding almost as freaked out as I felt.

"Nick…"

"Yeah."

"I think someone's stalking me." I whispered heading out of the parking lot unnerved.

There was a deadly silence on the other line as I regained my composure, maybe I was really fatigued and had imagined everything? No I couldn't have, no way those eyes were too vivid to forget, yet they seemed so familiar. I bit my lip and headed out onto the road unsure whether or not I should be driving right now, because of both my car and my state of mind. What the hell had just happened?

"Miley?" Nick muttered, oh right I forgot about him.

"Yeah…"

"Where are you?"

"Why are you calling?" I finally asked as he sighed.

"Where are you?"

"In the car."

"Yeah well I assumed that, seeing you just crashed it. Are you still driving now?" He questioned and I nodded thinking about the eyes again, they were so bright and angry…

"Yeah I'm going home. I reversed into a pole, I saw a person in my rear vision mirror they freaked the shit out of me and I crashed." I muttered giving a sigh, feeling like maybe there was a link between the piece of paper and this stalker, "I think this person wants something from me, like I keep getting letters about a tape, I have no idea what's going on Nick." I stopped unsure whether this was appropriate to be telling Nick about right now,

"Oh god." Nick muttered.

I frowned confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He stated unconvincingly "Selena just wanted to invite you over for dinner tomorrow-"

"Hell no." I responded blankly without a moment of hesitation.

"Miley…"

"What? No I'm not coming just tell her I'm busy…working or something believable?"

"You're coming."

"Nick please no, we made a deal about-"

"About us being together. Miley you're my best friend okay, and I think Selena wants you to help with the wedding." Nick stated and my mouth dropped as I let out a laugh. That was never going to happen, "Don't laugh Miley, I'm being serious! And if you say no then it will look suspicious so you are coming to dinner and you are agreeing to help Selena understand?"

"No I don't understand Nick, I got lost between you being nice, and then turning into my parent." I responded annoyed, "I don't have to do anything Nick. No way am I fucking helping your fiancé with her wedding, remember she's getting married to the boy I'm in love with, oh wait that's you."

I pressed end call before he could even get another word in.

I pulled up at a red light nervous, why had that person been watching me? I just didn't understand. My phone started ringing again and I looked over to see Nick's name flashing up as I pressed ignore, no way was I helping Selena with her stupid wedding or going over to have dinner with both of them. My mind spun with worry, from my stalker to Nick and my secret I just felt like I was living the life of a liar in fear of everything and everyone.

The light changed to green as I moved into the intersection,

My phone started ringing again as I glanced over…Selena. Ignore.

I turned into my street fifteen minutes later and pulled up at my gate as the paparazzi scattered and I noticed all their camera's were focused on the back of my car…great. I waited for my gates to open before heading inside and quickly parked my car ready for bed. Then my phone started ringing again, I let out a groan if this was Nick or Selena I was going to consider changing my phone number for good.

Demi, well that one I would answer.

"Demetria?" I stated answering as I climbed out of the car.

"You me tomorrow dinner?"

"Perfect." I whispered grinning; it was like this girl was a psychic.

**Nick.**

I clicked onto the video pushing my headphones tightly into my ears.

It was wrong for me to keep watching the tape but this was it, I was deleting the sex tape of Miley and me for good so no one could threaten us anymore! There was no possible way someone could get the video now if I deleted it off the computer. Then again who ever was threatening Miley and me clearly already had the tape, how? I wasn't sure of yet but I would be soon. So I suppose deleting it was pointless, except it would mean no one else could find it…specifically Selena.

I pressed play staring at the screen nervously,

"What?" Miley whispered her cheeks reddening from a mixture of embarrassment and most likely the amount of red wine consumed, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

The way we spoke to each other it was so natural, and even if we were drunk the chemistry was something that could never be changed. I stared at the image as we both began to strip, I felt guilt rising in me, should I tell Miley about the tape? She was confused and someone was stalking her now? Miley was most likely over reacting but still it brought the fear up in me that I'd thrown her into the deep end of a pool with absolutely nothing to float on…she had no idea what was going on, and I did no matter how much I was trying to ignore it.

"Miley…" I moaned in the video,

I hadn't noticed it at the time but now I did, she'd been in pain and I hadn't even cared about her. Looking back I'd taken advantage of her, hadn't I? Okay we were both willing but she was drunk, so was I. We were both to blame I suppose, and as I watched our two previous bodies kissing and touching each other I couldn't help but feel guilty and really turned on.

"Nick." Miley moaned as I sighed shaking my head.

I watched us having sex like I'd done so many times before, yet every time I watched it, I noticed something different. Like now even though my eyes were closed and I was determined on finding pleasure, Miley was staring at me like I was her everything, like without me the world would end.

"NICK?" Selena yelled.

My eyes widened and I pressed pause slamming the laptop closed, oh no big problem. I stared down at my pants which had well, risen significantly. I quickly tried my best to push it down, but there was no hiding it now…no way. I let out a huff, god I hated being a hormonal male sometimes, actually correction I hated being turned on so easily by Miley.

"Nick you up there?" Selena called.

"Yeah." I muttered awkwardly.

The door opened and Sel walked in grinning, her smile turned to one of confusion as she looked at me confused. "Are you okay? You look kind of red and extremely embarrass…oh…"

Her eyes focused directly on my groin as I gave an awkward laugh,

"Yeah well…"

"Do I even need to ask what you were doing in here on your own?" Selena asked her eyes directly staring at my appendage; I shook my head as she finally looked up at me holding back a laugh. "You know, I could help you with your situation if you want? We are engaged after all and soon we'll be…"

We both stared at each other, I liked the idea but right now this just really wasn't the time.

"Selena I have to go to work in like ten minutes unless we can some how do this really-"

"Oh we could." Selena clarified and I shook my head.

"No let's not okay, I want our time to be special."

Selena's face lit up and she nodded, I'd used this excuse more then once with her since I had sex with Miley. She walked over and said nothing climbing onto the seat and carefully sitting on me, yeah that was no helping the situation at all. I shot her a look and she laughed leaning down and kissed me on the lips.

"It will be special our first time together." She whispered her hair hanging around her gorgeous face, "And I can't wait for that moment, until then I'm guessing you want me to get off you, so you can tame…the beast?"

I laughed at her terminology and nodded, "Yes that would be good."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She stood up climbing off me as I stood up grabbing my computer, I would delete it at the studio then. I slid it into my bag subtly as Selena wrapped her arms around me, "Hey did you talk to Miley about coming over for dinner tomorrow? I rang her but she didn't answer…"

I gave an awkward laugh, awkward. "Yes I did…"

"And…"

"Well while she was talking to me she kind of crashed her car into a pole after seeing a guy she thinks is stalking her, so I didn't really ask her." I stated lying and Selena's arms dropped from me straight.

"What? Oh my god is she okay?" Selena hissed grabbing onto me.

I shrugged my shoulders unsure, "She seemed pretty shaken up, Miley thinks someone is stalking her and I don't know…so yeah I'll ask her again." I stated carefully and Selena nodded looking at me unsure, "Oh why exactly do you need Miley's help? Just so I can give her a little heads up…"

"I thought it would be weird for her to a be a bridesmaid, seeing…well everything." Selena stated and I nodded in agreement,yeah that would be more then just weird. "So I was hoping she could still help out, like helping me choose my dress and the flower arrangements you know those kind of things? But without having to be the bridesmaid on the day."

"Okay that sounds good and about the date I think we-"

"I booked the church." Selena stated interrupting me, "June 11th."

I stared at her and nodded, well now I had a problem.

"You booked the church?" I clarified and Selena nodded smiling, "Great."

"Is that okay, it's just I want to be prepared Nick." She stated nervously as I nodded, well Miley wasn't going to be happy! But this was Selena's big day and mine she could just deal with it. "And we really need to work out the bridal party and all that stuff soon, let alone who we are inviting! God there is so much to do, especially with our schedule."

I nodded in agreement, it sounded like hell. "So Demi is your maid of honor?"

"No…actually I was going to ask Taylor."

I stared at Selena surprised and she shrugged her shoulders, "Look Demi and me are friends Nick but not like we used to be, I want her as a bridesmaid but not as my maid of honor." She stated honestly and I nodded, well that was going to be hard to tell Demi but I suppose she'd most likely seen it coming.

"Okay that sounds good." I stated.

"Good, now get going you're going to be late for work."

I nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Love you."

"Yeah you too."

I turned and headed out of the room, my issue now notable gone, it was all that damn wedding talk. I quickly rushed down the steps towards the front door thinking about the wedding, was this really what I wanted? I wasn't sure, but it sounded so good but in my heart I knew I didn't want to marry her. I got to my car only to see a piece of paper stuck on it…oh god. I pulled it off not even wanting to read it, yet still I unfolded the sheet staring down.

_Do you want to keep __the tape__ a secret Nick?_

I screwed the paper up giving a sigh, that question didn't even need a fucking response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **so I've been slacking, don't kill me and I know this wasn't great but I have excuses: I've had a viral infection, I've hard three exams and I've been planning my 18th birthday which is tomorrow! So I'm sorry, but thanks for the reviews :D


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five. **

**Nick.**

I nodded along to the beat of our new hopeful hit song taping my pen against the desk as Joe sung the backing vocals. I looked up staring through the glass watching him singing the high notes, and carefully let my eyes drift across to my phone, still not a single missed call. I turned back to see both dad and Kevin staring at me with raised eyebrows,

"What?"

"That's like the fiftieth time you've checked you're phone since you got here." Kevin stated as I looked at him confused,

"Really?"

Dad gave me a look and nodded from his seat alongside me. "Who are you waiting to receive a call from? Your lover or something?"

I chuckled shaking my head, "No, not exactly."

"Who then?" Kevin asked staring back at me. "Because you seem to be very distracted by who ever they are at the moment."

"I'm not-"

"You are, who are you expecting a call from Nick?"

"Well...Miley."

"What?" Dad hissed and I shot him a look,

"Don't even ask." I muttered shaking my head, "Selena seems to think that Miley is our best friend at the moment. She made me try and invite her over for dinner, but Miley gave me a solid no, actually she more hung up on me. However Selena really wants her there so I've left like twenty million voice messages hopeful she'll eventually reply to one."

Dad and Kevin both looked at me confused,

"Why does Selena want Miley to-"

"Wedding." I responded seriously as they both stared at me.

"And she really thinks Miley would want to help her? Did Selena hit her head recently because she's in a state of delusion if she thinks Miley would help her with anything to do with your wedding!" Kevin stated as dad nodded in agreement, "I mean Miley would just find the whole thing awkward right? With your history and her love for you it's just, weird."

"How do you know she's in love with me?" I asked tilting my head,

"Nick everyone knows she's in love with you,"

"Right,"

"Selena's crazy for thinking that Miley helping is a good idea." Kevin muttered.

"That's what I said, but Selena isn't seeing that." I replied,

"Don't involve Miley, Nick." Dad informed me as we both glanced in his direction, "If I were you I wouldn't even invite her to the wedding. Having an ex involved or even at the wedding only leads to disaster especially when we are talking about the two of you…it's a bad combination. A really bad combination."

"I know and it gets worse…"

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"June 11th."

"The day you and Miley met, what has that got to-"

"Keep that date free, Selena's booked the church already." I stated and both of them just stared at me horrified as I shook my head, "Selena rang Miley and asked, she of course said it was fine. Then I spoke to Miley and she wasn't impressed at all but didn't want to upset Selena, so now I'm in a really awkward situation. I love Selena and it's our wedding but I'm going to associate that day with Miley forever because it was first, not my wedding with Selena."

"Don't invite Miley, simple as that." Dad responded.

"He can't not invite her dad, it's not that easy." Kevin argued.

"Plus Miley has actually been rather normal lately, like we haven't argued in a good…week." I stated thinking about it, "Actually take that back,"

Kevin gave a chuckle but I just saw the uneasy look on dad's face at the idea of Miley present at my wedding. "Selena wants her at the wedding dad, it's not my choice it's hers…"

"Nick it is your choice, just don't invite her."

"She's my friend." I responded seriously.

"No Nick she's not, and we all know it." Dad responded bitterly.

I instantly opened my mouth to retort but closed it knowing better then to get in a fight about this, it would only make everything more tense. Joe suddenly finished singing and I looked up to see him grinning only for his face to fall confused, I looked over at dad taping away on his blackberry a clear crease along his forehead because of our conversation. I couldn't just not invite Miley, he didn't understand how much she meant to me, actually he did and that was the problem.

"So what did you think?" Joe asked opening the door giving a weak smile,

"Great."

"Terrific."

"Fantastic."

We all said it in the same dull tone as Joe stared at all of confused, "Why do I think something huge just happened? By the look on all of your faces it seems like someone died. Wait did someone die? Or was I just really shit?" Joe asked climbing onto the bench as we all turned staring at him and shook our heads.

"It's the Miley effect." Kevin responded.

"Oh that's not good, you guys in a fight? Again?"

"No."

"They are kind of, did you hear she crashed her car?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I was on the phone to her when she crashed it."

"That explains a lot." Joe muttered giving a small chuckle,

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, she was distracted by someone else and-"

"What do you mean?" Dad asked as I groaned,

Joe instantly gave an awkward cough, "Right well let's not talk about Miley and discuss how awesome I just sang! Can I have a little more enthusiasm from you guys?" Joe questioned hopeful and I stood up slapping my older brother on the back,

"Good job Joe."

"Thanks man, so the records almost done can you believe it?"

"No." Kevin stated staring at Joe, "I can't believe it, we only have one more song to record! We'll have to think about going on a tour soon…" I stared at Kevin shocked. Tour? He stared at me and nodded, "Tour like around the country, why do you seem so surprised we do them all the time Nick."

"Before or after the wedding?" I asked and dad stood up.

"After June next year."

"Oh but that's ages!" Joe groaned looking at dad.

"Well deal with it Joe, blame Selena for making the wedding June 11th." Dad responded and Joe's mouth dropped and he spun staring at me horrified as I just gave a laugh,

"June 11th, does Miley know about this?"

"Yeah and she's not exactly happy about it." I responded.

"Wouldn't blame her, that's your day."

"It was their day." Dad clarified looking over at us, "Nick just because the media and fans love June 11th and in symbolizes your love or what ever, it doesn't mean you have to follow it. June 11th is just another day in the year, it has no major significance but it will once you marry Selena."

"But it's their day dad. It's Miley and Nicks day. It's Niley day."

Dad gave a huff throwing his hands up in the air, "Well cancel the wedding then, make your fiancé mad? Nick for once make a decision for you and not anyone else, don't worry about Miley she'll get over it!"

"She won't." Joe whispered.

I nodded in agreement with dad, "Yeah it'll be fine right?"

"Yeah sure Nick."

I stared at my brother's both giving me the same look, it so wasn't okay but what choice did I have? My mind flashed between the girls, I was so confused. Then I thought about the tape, I'd deleted it and since then I hadn't gotten any strange notes left or messages, which was fantastic. So maybe I should just forget about what Miley wanted for a change, this was my damn wedding.

"So want to go out for dinner?" Kevin suggested,

My phone started vibrating as I pulled it of my pocket,

"Yeah that sounds good." I responded staring at the screen.

Unknown.

I clicked on the text expecting it to be from Miley, but my hope fell in seconds.

_Deleted the tape? Don't worry I still have a copy._

Fuck. So much for that...

**Miley.**

"I have a confession."

Demi stared at me holding a piece of sushi in her chopsticks looking at me interested with a very intrigued expression across her face "What? Wait please don't tell me you're an alcoholic! Miley turning to alcohol is not the cure okay; trust me I learned all about that in rehab. If you need help we can talk this through and it will be fine."

I stared at her opening my mouth shaking my head,

"I wasn't going to say that, but thanks." I stated staring at her insulted,

"Okay then," She muttered awkwardly, "So what's the issue?"

I looked at her sucking in a deep breath, as I nodded. I had to tell Demi because I was sick of just being unable to talk to anyone about my feelings; I had to tell her the truth. I stared directly at her as she waited growing nervous. I was just going to come right out with it…

"I'm in love with Nick." I announced waiting for a reaction.

Demi however just shrugged putting the sushi into her mouth,

"And…"

"I'm actually in love with him."

Demi nodded not at all surprised, "What's new? You've been in love with him forever. That is hardly a confession Miley, that's more of an announcement of a fact." She stated staring at me as I gave a huge huff, that was not the reaction I wanted!

"No, I'm like sure now,"

"You've always been sure,"

"No shut up! I'm totally in love with him and I have no idea what the fuck I'm going to do Demi! He's marrying Selena." I hissed,

Demi looked at me and shrugged, "Tell him not to marry her."

I just stared at her blinking, "Yeah great idea and ruin their wedding?"

"Well what else were you thinking of doing?"

I stared at Demi annoyed, well this was no help at all! I was hoping she could help me but clearly Dems had nothing either! I gave a sigh unsure, was it too late now? I didn't know what I was supposed to do, try and convince Nick to not marry Selena and marry me instead? No I didn't want to get married right now that was for sure, but I wanted him and to think that soon I wouldn't even be able to have any of him killed me inside. I thought about our cheating ways, I mean we could continue that but before long it would come out and I really didn't want to go to hell, although I was pretty sure I was going there already.

"I want him Dems, so so damn bad." I whispered staring at my sushi.

"Aww babe, well tell him."

I looked up at her and sighed, I didn't want to be rejected though, I couldn't deal with Nick choosing Selena over me. "They're engaged Dem's I don't want to ruin it, plus I've only just started getting along with Selena again and I don't really want to go throw that away. Every time I see Nick though it's like I turn into a teenage girl crushing on him…"

"Miley you're practically a teenage girl." Demi added as I frowned.

"You're really not helping."

"Well sooory, but what else are you going to do Miley?" Demi stated looking at me giving a huge sigh, "You and Nick always argue and just because right now you're going through a good patch doesn't mean you have to run off with him Miley. Face the facts in two weeks you'll have another massive fight and won't speak for a year, it's just the way it works." Demi explained as I nodded, she had a point even if I didn't like to hear it.

"But when we're together-"

"Everything is perfect, I know that."

I stared down at my sushi again giving a sigh, why couldn't this be easier? Why did Nick have to marry Selena, I was in love with him and he was in love with me so why was this happening? I bit my lip thinking back to all the letters and notes I kept getting, it just seemed strange to me that Nick acted so worried when I told him about them after I crashed my car.

"Dems…" I stated looking up.

"Yeah,"

"Have you ever had a stalker?" I asked seriously,

The piece of sushi Demi was holding in her chopsticks instantly dropped as she stared at me and shook her head, "Miley is someone following you?" Her head instantly spun looking around scared. A second later she looked back to me and leaned over the table, "Wait, what has this got to do with Nick? Do you think he's stalking you?" She asked nervously and I shook my head looking around now getting worried,

"No not Nick, I'd like him to stalk me, but someone is following me well I think they are."

"And…"

I gave a sigh pushing my hand through my hair, "I keep getting pieces of paper talking about some sort of tape, and I don't know what it's about. When I reversed out of the car park the other day and I crashed, I'd just got one. Then I looked up and there was a guy watching me, just staring directly into my eyes that's why I crashed." I stated seriously looking at Demi to tell me I was going nuts or to start laughing, but instead she just stared at me really worried.

"Miley you have to tell someone you need-"

"I told Nick."

Demi nodded staring at me, "What did he say?"

"It was weird he changed the topic on me." I whispered.

"Okay well maybe you should go to the police or your manager?" Demi suggested seriously and I nodded, maybe that was a good idea I mean it was getting out of hand I didn't even know what they wanted. "Wait you said a tape, Miley please tell me you don't have a tape of you naked on your email or anything like that…wait no sex tape?"

I looked at her and shook my head, "God no…"

"Okay good" Demi stated relieved as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm overreacting."

Demi just nodded picking up the piece of sushi again giving me a grin, "Maybe it's just coincidence Miles, I'm sure it's nothing. So what are you going to do about Nick?" Dems asked flipping the conversation, as I gave a sigh stabbing the bit of sushi hurting,

"I'm going to let them get married I suppose."

"Suppose?"

I looked up at Demi upset, "What choice do I have?"

"You have ten months to change his mind."

I stared at her and nodded, Demi had a point I did have ten months to prove to Nick that I was the one he wanted to see walking down the aisle. I grinned at her, who cared about my stupid stalker when I had to stop the boy of my dreams getting married to Selena?

I turned to look at my car as my smile dropped, I stared at the piece of white paper flapping in the wind…oh god not another one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Yo people how's it hanging? Thanks for the reviews, loved them :) Oh and not aiming this at anyone but plagiarism is not cool okay? Anyone can come up with ideas, I'm prove of that so don't take other people's without their permission :D xxx


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

**Miley.**

I officially had a plan. I was calling it get rid of Selena, or GROS (pronounced gross) for short.

I'd avoided Nick and Selena for an entire month but tonight that was all about to change. I'd invited Nick and his _fiance _over for dinner to discus their phony ridiculous wedding. See the thing was I knew she had work tonight, and Selena was so delighted that I even wanted to participate in her special day she'd decided to force Nick into going to dinner alone. Nick was like a kid with candy, even though he knew it was bad for him he still wanted it, and I would take advantage of him being so addicted. Especially if the candy was wearing minimal clothing and was planning on flirting all night.

I listened carefully as a fist knocked on the door, but I didn't get up it was apart of the plan. It continued to knock until finally the door opened and I heard a huge male huff, great he was already in a good mood.

"Miley." Nick called out, "Miley where are you?"

I stayed on the couch and waited, "Miley…this isn't funny."

Nick walked into the room and just stopped dead in his tracks staring at me, his eyes becoming the size of bowling balls, good I had got his attention. Nick made an awkward noise and looked away as he flush a bright red color.

"Miley what the fuck are you-"

"Like it?" I questioned walking over to him.

Nick tried to look away but within seconds his hormones got the better of him and he looked at me shaking his head. "I knew you planned this! I just knew you were going to pull a stunt like this, but no way am I going to do anything with you Miley! I'm getting married and that means commitment to one person forever, not occasional faithfulness."

"Want to see what I'm wearing underneath?"

Nick just stared at me and opened his mouth but said nothing. I was wearing a silky black negligee, which barely covered my thighs, it was loosely tied up revealing my cleavage and I could just see Nick's eyes unable to gaze away. After about thirty seconds of silence Nick's eyes finally drifted up to my face and he looked at me shaking his head,

"I can't, I just…"

"But you want too?" I whispered and he groaned.

"Miley of course I do, but this is-"

"Wrong? Yeah I think we passed wrong that night we had sex Nick. Look at it this way, you've already cheated on Selena more then once with me, what's another time?" I questioned moving towards him as Nick just stared at me unsure, I'd never acted like this in my entire life but I kind of liked being so bossy and demanding, "You know you want me, we both do…"

"What about…dinner?" Nick asked his voice rising as I looked at him.

"Let's skip dinner and you can have dessert."

I pressed my fingers against his chest and slowly moved them up teasingly as Nick grabbed my hand staring directly into my eyes. "Miley you know what…I need to tell you something." Nick whispered as I pulled my hand away and moved onto his shirt buttons, "Miley I'm being serious about this, it's really important I have to- god can you stop trying to take off my clothes?"

"No." I whispered simply.

Nick looked at me and groaned, "Miley this is a really big-"

I ended his boring sentence as I pressed my lips against his, instantly Nick pushed me away annoyed, "Miley stop it, I'm not going to-"

So I tried again, and this time, well I won. Nick gave in and soon he had me hard up against the wall attacking my lips with passionate kisses. Nick's hands pushed mine up the wall, while his lips moved down my neck sucking along my collarbone. I let out an unintentional moan feeling him so close to my body, heat radiating from his skin. Nick's hands ran up the silk slipping unearth roaming my body while I let my fingers run up through his shirt and hair. Soon his clothes started to disappear and we stumbled up the steps, and that's when I stopped.

I pulled away from Nick as he looked at me confused.

"Don't marry Selena." I whispered pleadingly.

Nick just stared at me annoyed and shook his head, "Miley what the hell? You can't just start kissing me because you know I love…I just-"

"Say it."

"No."

"Nick say it, just say those three words."

"I love you Miley, but I love her-"

"Why won't you leave her for me?" I whispered staring at him.

"I can't do this Miley."

I stared at him feeling pathetic, why did he make me feel like this? Oh that's right because I was in love with him, yet still I just couldn't make him love me more then her. Nick moved his arms around my waist only in his boxers, I leaned against his chest feeling like I just wasn't good enough for him. Nick kissed the top of my head as I let one single tear fall down my face,

"It's just not that easy Miley." He whispered.

I bit my lip giving a sigh, "But it is Nick, just break up with her. Please..."

"I can't…"

"If you don't, I'll tell Selena we had sex." I blurted out,

I let the words linger for a moment, and Nick sighed giving a small chuckle rubbing my bare back, "Both you and me know your not that spineless Miley. You're bluffing you would never tell Selena, because it would destroy her and you could never live with that guilt." He whispered, okay I had been bluffing but I just wanted him so bad. I'd do anything.

"Why do you love her more then me?"

"Geez Miley I don't love her more then you okay it's-"

Nick's phone ringtone filled our ears as he let go of me, I looked at him and he slowly wiped the stray tear from my face before turning and walking back down the staircase. I stood there alone for a moment just feeling so rejected. Still though I followed him down the staircase, because it was Nick and I always followed him wherever he went, it was just the way it worked. I reached the bottom only to see a horror filled look on his face,

"Nick what's wrong?" I whispered.

His eyes shot up from the phone looking at me, "Nothing Miles, I just got to go okay. You need to stay here okay, and make sure you lock all the doors?" He hissed grabbing his jeans off the floor and I nodded confused.

"Did something happen?"

"No, no…I just have to go." He muttered.

I just stood there and watched as he pulled on his clothes, finally Nick stood dressed and he rushed over to me. "Miley just lock the door okay? You need to stay home tonight understand?" He ordered and I nodded hurt, where else was I going to go? Nick kissed the top of my head and then dashed out of the room as the front door slammed,

I stood there and finally gave a sigh, well plan GROS was officially in fail mode.

**Nick.**

_Why are you doing upstairs in her house Nick? Making another tape?_

It had gone to a whole new level, they were following me everywhere now!

I stood at the front gate of Miley's house watching from behind a tree, sure there were three paparazzi guys, but there was no one looking 'threatening'. How the hell did they know I was here? I wanted to call the police and I'd even typed the numbers into my phone, but I'd destroy my career and Miley's I just couldn't do it. Someone was blackmailing me without the black part, I wanted the tape back and at this point I'd do anything for it.

My phone started vibrating again as I sighed. I pulled it out looking down.

_Miley._

Decline.

I stood for a couple more seconds before giving up, okay I was going home it was clear that this mysterious stalker was good at hiding. My phone started playing again and I glanced down, god Miley again? After what she pulled on me tonight I was thinking twice about her being apart of the wedding. Yet I felt my finger press accept without hesitation.

"Nick?"

"Yes Miley what would you-"

"There's someone in my fucking backyard!" She half whispered, half yelled fearfully, "And I just got this really weird text, Nick I think it's the same guy I saw-"

"I'll be right there." I stated cutting her off.

I didn't even bother to return to the house, no I went straight into the garden ready to take this mother fucker down to the ground. I rushed around and stood there just watching and waiting, and then I saw the flowering bush move. I moved over silently getting right up to the bush as I leaned forward,

_Snap_. I stepped on a twig.

Instantly the figure was off over the fence and I lunged snatching onto a shoelace but I knew instantly my chances were gone. The material slipped through my fingers and I grabbed onto the fence looking over the top seeing he was already on the ground running. I'd lost this time. The guy was already about ten feet away and there was no way I was going to catch him,

"Oh my god!" I heard a cry,

I spun round and stepped out from behind the bush to see Miley just standing their absolutely horrified. I sighed walking over to her, I was going to have to tell her. She just stared at me confused watching for an explanation as I gently moved my hand up to her fear stricken face giving a weak smile.

"Your fine okay, he's gone now let's get you back inside and-"

"It was the same guy." She whispered her brow creasing; Miley wasn't looking at me she was just staring through me in a terrified trance. "The reason I crashed my car was because of him. I was just in the kitchen and I looked up, he was just staring at me Nick, watching me."

I brought her into a hug as I sighed, that sick bastard.

"Come on lets go inside."

I slowly pushed her inside and locked the door pulling all the blinds across making sure everything was securely locked. I turned back to Miley, who had taken a seat on the couch and was now staring at her phone blankly,

"Are the rest of the doors locked? And windows?"

"Yeah." She whispered nervously,

I moved over carefully and sat down beside her scared form, I moved my fingers around the phone and gently pulled it off her. Miley looked at me confused a questioning expression written across her face,

_Stay away from him or the tape comes out._

"I don't know what they want Nick..."

"I think I do." I muttered,

I closed my eyes realizing, this was the black in the blackmail. Who ever was doing this wanted us away from each other for good, scaring me and threatening her into following this creepy guys needs. I looked back at Miley who just shook her head at me a look of puzzlement across her face.

"Nick I don't have a tape." She whispered slowly.

"Miles…"

She turned looking up at me panic in her eyes, this couldn't go on any longer Miley deserved to know what she was up against because this wasn't just going to be an easy end. I moved my hand onto her bare thigh, since I'd left her she'd already managed to put a tank top and shorts on.

"There is a tape." I whispered slowly trying to word it correctly.

"What do you mean?"

I closed my eyes as she turned looking at me, only ten minutes ago I'd seen her fiery expression wanting me and now all I could see was the fear of what I was about to say. "Miley when we were filming that night, the birthday message for Demi well I never stopped the camera. You moved it onto the table and well, it kind of caught everything we did that night." I whispered.

For a moment Miley just stared at me, grasping the concept.

"Wait so….we have a sex tape?" She whispered calmly,

"Well technically yes."

"And you deleted it..."

"No, not exactly,"

Miley continued to stare and then I saw the burning anger, her eyes turned to pure evil and I had no chance to prepare for what was to come. The next thing I knew she punched me directly in the face, instantly hearing a crack from my nose.

"MILEY!" I yelled in pain grabbing her only for Miles to backhand me,

Okay this wasn't working.

Miley screamed as I grabbed her and she punched me again in the stomach, and then the neck, trying unsuccessfully to kill me. I clutched onto her waist in pain as she punched me again in the face before I forcefully pulled her petite body off the floor and threw her over my shoulder. She continued to scream as she slammed her fists into my back,

"HOW COULD YO DO THIS TO ME?" Miley screamed as the sobs took hold "Why didn't you delete it straight away? WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO NICK? WHAT HAPPENS IF THIS GETS OUT? Oh my fucking god…my life is over, everything is over!" She yelled wriggling,

Her fists continued to throw aimless attempts at pain for the next five minutes, yelling and cursing but I didn't drop her no matter how much pain I was in. I knew the second I dropped her, I'd loose her and I didn't want too...

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, YOU FUCKING CU-"

"Are you going to hit me?" I whispered feeling the blood dripping from my nose.

"YES! I'm going to-"

And so she started up again, Miley soon realized the use of her legs and began to kick against my grip until finally I gave in. I threw her onto the couch harshly only to see the tears streaming down her face and the panic-stricken breaths she was taking, which only worsened once she spotted my face. I leaned down as she pushed me away curling up into a ball sobbing uncontrollable, I stood there unsure of how I could fix this? After all it was my fault, I should have deleted it straight away, but no I hadn't and she was right we'd both loose everything if this came out.

"My family will disown me." She whispered shaking, "They'll hate me."

"It's not going to get out."

Miley turned staring at me mortified, "Won't fucking get out? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Nick someone stole photos off my email! DON'T YOU REMEMBER? THEY WERE FOR YOU! And you left me, you said nothing! Now another guy has our sex tape, like it's not going to get fucking released? HE'S BEEN SENDING ME THREATENING LETTERS FOR WEEKS NOW!" She screamed and then it came to me,

Why hadn't this guy sold it yet?

"Miley just calm down and take some deep-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed staring at her hand,

It wasn't until then I noticed she was clutching her wrist painfully, I moved over and looked at her scared face. I gently moved my fingers over her other hand and moved it away to see the damage she'd inflicted on my face had hurt her in the process,

"Leave me alone, JUST LEAVE!" She screamed, "NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN."

Miley snatched her hand back and I sighed apologetic,

"I'm sorry."

"SORRY? You realise when this comes out I'm going to be the evil one, I'm going to be-"

"Miley that's not true I will-"

"SAY NOTHING! YOU'RE NICK! You always shut your mouth when I NEED YOU THE MOST."

"Miley I'm not going to-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE AND NEVER EVER THINK OF SPEAKING ME TO AGAIN! I HATE YOU NICK JONAS, I FUCKING HATE YOU AND YOU DESERVE TO HAVE A HORRIBLE LIFE." She screamed her eyes penetrating mine with so much anguish.

"Miley just..."

"It was a mistake to ever love you."

She said the last sentence with so much passion, that for the first time ever I actually believed her. I nodded stepping out of the room tears in my eyes, little did she know how much she'd just broken my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**So...she knows :P Not good :P Okay anyway sorry for the slow update I had a friend's 18th, my 18th party and a stack of unfinished homework :P oh and by the way, I'M SEEING MILEY IN CONCERT THIS WEEK! OH MY GOD! I'm pretty excited! Any who the rest of you have a good week and yeah :)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

**Miley.**

"It's broken." The doctor announced as I bit my lip,

"Badly?"

"It's an average fracture at least four weeks in plaster, you've broken a finger too Ms. _Stewart_. If I may ask, how exactly did you end up hurting your hand? The normal cases I see like this is in a gang attack or a drunken brawl, but I highly doubt you've been punching someone; or maybe you have been?" He asked curiously staring at the x-rays as I lay on the bed staring ahead.

"So plaster and then I can leave?" I whispered ignoring his question.

"Yes, you sure can. You still don't want me to call anyone?"

He turned giving me a weak smile as I shook my head.

"No." I responded quietly.

"Right, well I'll go get the plaster and we'll get this all sorted out so you can go home and get some rest." He replied and I nodded as the doctor turned and walked out of the room.

I sunk down in the sheets tears welling in my eyes, my life was officially over and nothing at the moment could help me. Last night I hadn't slept and instead had just sat staring at my laptop waiting for it to become headlining gossip, but it didn't. The only thing that had happened was the adrenaline wore off and I realized that my wrist felt like I was hitting a hammer against it.

I had a sex a tape, with Nick.

Even though I kept saying it to myself, the idea just hadn't sunk in fully yet. I'd had my scandals and I knew when I was taking the photos or filming with a bong that it might come out, I knew what I was doing, but sex, well I hardly remembered that night with Nick and I didn't want the rest of the world to see something that I wanted to be private. I closed my eyes as a tear slipped down my face and I raised my left hand to wipe it.

I hated him. I wanted to kill Nick fucking Jonas.

How could he just not tell me about this was beyond me? He was such a self centered, conceited asshole who thought with his dick. Thanks to Nick most likely by tomorrow, or maybe right now, I wouldn't have a family, friends or a career to depend on. All I was going to have was me and my broken fucking wrist. I let a few more tears fall as the doctor returned with a nurse,

"You okay hun?" The nurse whispered, she'd been the first to see me this morning when I arrived at 5am. At that point I decided work wasn't going to happen with the amount of pain I was in. "You dealing with the pain, I can go get some more morphine or something if you want?"

"No, no it's not that." I whispered.

"Okay."

I wiped the tears away as the doctor gave me a look, "This will hurt you a little, but if you deal with it then you'll be free to go." He responded and I nodded, I could deal with anything right now.

It did hurt, but not much as he twisted my arm to put the plaster on, over all it went up to just below my elbow and covered moved of my fingers. He finished with my arm and gave me a small sad smile as I stared at the plaster slowly getting harder, was it worth it? I'd broken my arm to break his nose. I suppose it was, mine most likely was a permanent reminder while this would heal with time, but my heart would never heal from this.

"You can't drive by the way Ms. _Stewart_," The doctor added.

"But I drove here…"

"Yes, but you've had a lot of pain killers, it's not safe for you to drive. I think maybe you should call someone to pick you up, once this sets you're free to leave. Painkillers will be there for you when you sign out." He added and I gave a smile as he looked at me then at my hand, "I'll see you in four weeks ago, who ever you punched in the face must have deserved it."

I looked at him and nodded, "He did. Thanks."

He walked out and before long the plaster was set, the nurse helped me up and I realized there was no way I could drive right now I felt as high as a kite. I signed out and got my painkillers exiting the hospital feeling pretty much like an absolute idiot for thinking that punching Nick was a good idea,

I pulled out my phone looking at the sun high in the sky now. I turned it on and instantly heard the buzzing of dozens of missed calls from my mom, manager, my siblings and friends. I hadn't told them I wasn't coming to work, maybe I should have but this morning it just didn't seem that high on my priority list.

I found Demi's number and pressed call sitting down on a bench,

"Miley where the hell are you?" Demi screeched,

Obviously someone had rung her then. I leaned my head against the pillar alongside the chair staring out. "I'm at the hospital, it's a long story and I don't really feel up to explaining, can you just come pick me up?" I whispered,

"HOSPITAL?" Demi screamed.

"Demi just-"

"Are you with Nick? Kevin just rang me, he didn't tell me you were there. Is his nose really that bad? Kevin said it looks a mess." Demi stated quickly and I felt the tears only come quicker, he deserved it though. I wanted his nose to be crooked and ugly so that Selena was disgusted in him forever.

"I'm not at that hospital." I responded staring at the cars going by,

"What? Miley are you okay?"

"I punched him in the face, can you just pick me up."

I hung up the phone and turned it off closing my eyes, there were thankfully only two hospitals any of us famous people would go to and I knew Demi would figure out where I was. So I sat nursing my arm in a sling wishing I'd hit Nick a few more times and aimed for his teeth, or maybe his eyes so I wouldn't have to stare into there endless beauty.

We had a sex tape, and soon everyone would know me as the whore who ruined everything. I sucked in a deep breath as the car pulled up, it took me a moment to register it was Demi's, but then I saw her.

"Miley…" She hissed.

With in seconds Demi was standing there her sunglasses hanging off her nose while her mouth remained open moving in shock. She looked at my arm as I stood up speechless and moved over to the car,

"Miley what happened? What did he say to you?" She hissed rushing after me, Demi gently placed her hand on my back as I felt myself begin to sob. Demi groaned and opened the door, "Come on hun let's take you home, you look like you need a really long sleep and some serious rest."

I climbed in and she closed the door as I struggled with my seatbelt. Demi climbed in rubbing my arm a worried looking on her face as the tears continued to cascade down my face. I didn't stop at all the entire way home, and then before I could realize I was in my bedroom Demi pushing me into the bed smoothing my hair down as she pulled the sheets up around me.

"Come on close your eyes and get some sleep Miles." She whispered.

"I hate him, he betrayed me." I whispered shakily,

Demi nodded biting her lip staring at me, "It'll be okay, just get some sleep I'm going to call your mom and tell her you're okay. Everyone was a bit worried this morning but I'll set them straight you just rest." She whispered and I nodded feeling the drugs beginning to wear off and my exhaustion becoming intolerable.

Demi moved away and I gently grabbed her wrist, "Thanks Dem, don't tell them what happened…please don't." I whispered and she nodded.

"I'll just tell them you're sick, and you can tell them yourself." She whispered.

I smiled at Demi thankful that I had a best friend like her, "Thanks…"

"No problem and whatever Nick did, he deserved to be punched I'm sure."

"He did, he really really fucking did."

**Nick.**

"Oh baby…" Selena whispered sympathetically,

She moved her hand gently down my face as I winced in pain. Selena quickly removed it look apologetic kissing the side of my head. I stared at my family all watching me uncertainly as I laid stretched out along the full length of the couch in my house. I had to give her credit Miley had a good punch on her, I had a fully broken nose and a soon to be black eye not to mention the rest of the bruises across my body.

"Nick just tell us who did this, was it a gang?" Mom pressured and I shook my hand. Miley hated me right now and I don't think brining a court case against her was appropriate. "Or someone we know perhaps, I'm sure-"

"I deserved it." I muttered.

"Really?"

"Yes I did." I stated as Joe pulled out his phone.

I looked at his face and then his eyebrows raised, "Looks like I may know who the culprit was," He muttered staring at the text a surprised look across his face, "Demi sent me a text and-"

"Demi sent you a text?" Selena asked surprised.

"Yeah and looks like Miley might be the guilty party here." He answered.

Everyone spun staring at me and I gave an awkward laugh which resulted in pain causing me to wince again, oh fuck. I stared at Selena who was just waiting for a simple 'yes' or 'no ' answer but right now I knew anything I said would most likely dig myself a grave.

"Well maybe…" I started stopping. "Miley was upset."

"WHAT? SHE DID THIS?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?"

"NICK WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?"

I groaned shaking my head slowly, "It's a long story okay and I don't want to talk about it or anything to do with her, putting it simply Miley no longer wants to be apart of my life or our families so that's that. " I muttered turning to Selena who stared at me horrified, "I'm sorry but things just got out of control and she got angry which resulted in her abusing me-"

"Sue her." Dad hissed.

"Dad." Kevin groaned, "Miley wouldn't attack him like this without a reason."

"I deserved it." I responded.

"Nick what's going on?" Selena asked annoyed,

"Nothing okay. Miley is no longer going to be apart of my life and I'm sorry but she won't be at our wedding." I responded slowly and Selena just stared at me a look of horror mixed with confusion across her expression.

The rest of my family just stared unable to believe Miley had done this to my face, she had a mean punch on her for sure. Joe stepped forward uneasily biting his lip and I realized he wasn't telling us everything Demi had said in the text.

"What else?" I whispered, "What did Demi say?"

"She broke her arm and finger."

"What?" I whispered confused.

"Miley has a broken wrist and will have plaster for four weeks and a broken finger, Demi wants to know what the fuck you said to her." Joe announced and mom glared at him and he shrugged, "Look it's what Demi wrote, I'm just repeating it. Nick what the hell happened?"

"She broke her hand hitting you." Selena clarified.

"Clearly, Miles wouldn't let me look at it when I was there she told me she hated me and never was I to go near her again." I whispered the pain seeping into the words as I repeated the whole ordeal in my mind, "Ignore Demi okay, I just don't want to talk about this ever again. Miley is no longer apart of my life, end of story."

"But it's Miley…" Danielle whispered,

"That doesn't mean anything anymore."

"Oh hun." Selena whispered climbing onto the couch alongside me, "What ever she said or you said, whatever happened I'm sure it will fix itself. Look this is going to be okay, let's just concentrate on getting you better for now and then we'll deal with Miley."

"No, no more dealing with Miley. Ever."

"It's just another fight Nick, look you always get over these." Mom stated calmly as I looked at Frankie who was staring at my face frightfully, "It'll be fine in a month, Miley will cool down by then-"

"She's not going to cool down." I hissed, "What I did to her is unforgivable okay."

"Nick then tell us-"

"NO! Just get out of my house all of you expect Selena! I want you out of the fucking house okay? Miley is no longer my friend or one of this family so you can just go and deal with that okay?" I yelled frustrated and everyone stared at me as mom gave a sigh and then motioned for all of us to leave which everyone slowly began to do,

"Nick." Frankie whispered walking over,

"Yeah buddy."

"Can I talk to you alone?"

I looked at Selena who gave me a weak smile and stood up moving away as Frankie took her spot. I saw the nervous look on his face as I moved my hand onto his back. "Frank I'm okay look I just don't want to talk about it. I'm sure Miley will still love to see you! It's just she doesn't want to see me right now."

"It's not about that, I have a secret…about Miley."

"What?"

"A secret that I think I should have told you sooner."

I stared at him wide eyed, "What Frankie?"

"Nick I was at her house because she was babysitting Noah and we were mucking around a couple of months back. At one point we were playing hide and seek so I walked past Miley's bedroom. She was crying and I kind of peeked in through the door." Frankie whispered and I nodded rubbing his back, "She had a pregnancy test…"

I stared at my little brother nervously, "She's only just done it because I could see it on the floor, Nick she was so scared. And then it came up negative, and Miley started cursing you and she looked so relieved.

I let my mouth open only to shut it a second later unsure of what to say,

"Nick did you have sex with Miley?" Frankie asked me blankly.

I looked at my little brother and decided not to lie.

"I did Frank."

"And your face, her arm…is that because of what happened?"

'Yeah."

"You know she loves you so much Nick, you're going to kill her when you marry Selena." He whispered,

I nodded feeling the tears coming to my eyes, god I knew that but I couldn't change it now. It was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Okay kind of only read over bits of this because I got bored so sorry about spelling/grammar and this is a bit of a boring chapter :P Anyway have a good weekend :)


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

**Miley.**

"What would you like for breakfast?" Demi asked,

I stared at my best friend standing in a pair of flannel pajamas holding a box of cereal in her hand. It wasn't exactly something I was used to seeing everyday, but I was happy Demi stayed over last night because honestly all I would have done was cried until I fell asleep. I just felt dead, my heart had been beaten repeatedly into a pulp then shredded into tiny pieces.

"Nothing, I'm not that-"

"Let me rephrase that, do you want cereal or toast?"

"I'm not really that-"

"Cereal then, good choice." Demi stated forcefully tipping it into a bowl.

I nodded knowing well enough I had no chance to win this battle, Demi had a thing about breakfast and it being the most important meal. She pushed it over and sat down silently beside me with her own bowl. I had work this morning and right now I didn't know what to expect, turning up with a broken wrist was going to raise a lot more questions then I could answer. I knew I wouldn't end up having the confidence to go, I doubted I could ever show my face anywhere again. I tipped the spoon into the cereal awkwardly, even though I was good at using my left hand it was still hard.

"Joe called me last night." Demi announced suddenly.

I turned staring at her, the spoon slipping from my fingers. I didn't know whether to be more surprised by the fact they were talking or that he'd actually called. "Good news is you did a really good job on Nick's nose, to the point where it's probably never going to look the same again."

"Like Owen Wilson's?" I whispered hopeful,

"I don't think it was_ that_ broken."

"Too bad."

Demi stared at me trying to a hide a small smile from her face, "So that's pretty unlucky, and it'll take a good couple of weeks to heal at the least. He also has some serious bad bruises and a black eye, so overall I think he came out worse then you did." Demi announced giving me a weak smile.

"Good, is everyone mad at me?"

Not that I really cared anymore, they could think what they liked.

Demi stared at me and shrugged, "In a way yes, but Joe said that Nick is very very passionate in the fact it was his fault. So everyone is really confused, much like me Miley you love Nick why would-"

"I don't love him."

"Miley you told me you loved him." Demi stated dipping the spoon into the milk.

"Well not any more."

"Miley you and me both know that's not true." She announced,

"I hate him."

"Why?"

I stared into my bowl shaking my head, I couldn't tell her that, she'd never forgive me. What would Demi think of me when she found out I'd had sex with Nick? I felt myself practically falling into my bowl trying to avoid her gaze, I was such a terrible person! When the tape came out I'd loose everything! All because of fucking Nick and the way he made me just go insane, not to mention overly obsessive when I got near him! I hated him. I just hated my life. I hated being here.

"Okay you're about to go swimming in your cereal Miley." Demi muttered.

I felt the tears starting to sting my eyes as I looked up,

"Dems I did something stupid." I whispered my voice cracking.

Demi's face instantly turned to one of worry as she leaned towards me nervously, "Hey its okay Miles, don't cry hun we'll work this out. What's going on? What did Nick do Miley?" She questioned as I felt a tear roll down my face, she was going to hate me.

"I just…I…I'd drunk a lot…"

Demi stared at me weakly nodding as a phone started buzzing. Dems let out a sigh and stood up pushing her bowl away, "I'll be right back, just stay here and take a few deep breaths, it'll be fine okay. We will work out what ever happened, I promise…"

Demi moved away and I felt the tears start falling down my face and panic stricken sobs escape my lips. Some person had a sex tape of me, my body completely exposed doing it with a boy who was fucking engaged to another woman! Not only that but now he was stalking me! I just didn't know what to do, I couldn't call the police, I couldn't tell my family how scared I was I couldn't even look around without feeling like someone was watching me! I just couldn't deal with this much pressure on my shoulders…

"Miley…" Demi whispered quietly,

I looked up tears still falling as she held up my phone,

"It was your phone…and I, who is this from?"

I took the phone shakily in my fingers staring at the top line…

_Unknown._

_You have a good punch, but if you see him again it won't help you. Stay away._

I dropped the phone onto the counter my whole body tense as I felt myself just completely stop breathing altogether. Then suddenly it hit like a tidal wave, one second I wasn't breathing the next I was screaming and sobbing uncontrollable in fear and panic. I was going to get myself killed! They were going to hurt me if I didn't stay away from Nick!

I got up from the table only for Demi to grab me, forcefully shaking my body.

"MILEY WHO SENT YOU THIS?"

"I don't know! I told you…" I sobbed out scared, "SOMEONE IS STALKING ME!"

Demi just stared at me horrified, yeah now she believes me after I told her a month ago. I pushed her away and left the room heading for the couch scared, why was someone doing this to me? Why didn't they just fucking release the tape and be done with it? Why were they trying to torture me into being so fucking terrified?

"Shhh it's okay we'll call the police Mile-"

"WE CAN'T CALL THE POLICE!" I screamed crying, "You don't understand."

"Then tell me Miley." Demi hissed grabbing me. "Make me understand!"

I just stared at her blurry figure as she sat down and pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arm around her continuing to cry. This wasn't fair, yes I deserved to be punished for what I'd done with Nick but not like this! I just wanted out, I wanted this to stop! NOW!

"Miley come on you need to tell me, what's going on Miles?"

"I…I did something really bad." I whispered.

Demi let go of me and I wiped the tears away as she rubbed my shoulder gently, "Please, please don't hate me! I was drunk and I don't know I was just confused and…and I don't know."

"Miley just tell me."

"I HAD SEX WITH NICK!" I yelled staring at her,

Demi's expression instantly fell staring at me, "What?"

"I had sex with him, I did the whole thing with him…like five months ago."

"Miley what the fuck were you thinking?" Demi hissed at me annoyed as I continued to cry mortified, I just... I didn't know anymore.

"I…love him and I lost it completely."

"Miley you are such a fucking idiot, how could you be such a bitch?" Demi yelled at me as I cowered only to have her grip tighten on me, "Okay that doesn't explain what happened, you need to start telling me everything! I can't believe you did this Miley!"

"I'm sorry I just-"

"EXPLAIN!"

"We were filming your birthday present, we were drunk, we kissed…the camera was left on and then we had sex. I have a fucking sex tape with him and someone else has it, and and they are threatening me I didn't know till yesterday! That's when I punched Nick, because he didn't delete it straight away." I yelled in a mangled slurred motion of words with a bunch of chocked sobs and stutters in it.

I look up at my best friend, who just stared at me her mouth open, disappointment and a pissed off look across her face. I could see the absolute hatred in her eyes though, as I felt belittled by her down casting glare making me feel so insignificant.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…"

"Do not speak!" She yelled standing up, "Don't ever speak to me again, you...god you are _fucking slut_ Miley!"

Demi moved away as I grasped at her top,

"Please no, I'm sorry, I just-"

"SHUT UP MILEY! YOU ARE WHORE! You are a backstabbing evil bitch and I should have known better to ever think of you as something other then what you are! I defended you to everyone! I hope you die a lonely person with Nick, you are a heartless piece of shit!She's my best friend you slut! I HATE YOU and you deserve everything that comes to you…" Demi screamed at me and then turned walking away as I just felt myself die inside.

No this couldn't be happening…

I heard the door slam and that was it….my life was over. Before I could even register what I was doing I ripped the sling off my arm and headed upstairs my eyes filled with tears and the feeling of nothing left consuming me.

I _didn't_ want to be scared anymore.

I _didn't_ want to be the cause of everyone's fights.

I _didn't_ want to hurt anyone else.

I _didn't_ want anyone to suffer because of me.

I _didn't_ want to feel unloved anymore.

I just didn't want to be Miley.

I got to the bathroom and found my painkillers, I opened the lid and without a second thought I tipped all of them into my mouth. I chocked for a moment and forced myself to swallow them before taking a mouthful of water from the tap, I just didn't want to do this anymore.

And like that I was ready to die, I was ready to go to hell for my sins.

Then I thought about it, okay maybe I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**Nick.**

"Now is that okay? Are you comfortable?" Selena asked.

I stared up at her and nodded glancing at my family all around looking down worried. I'd just gotten home from another visit to the hospital this morning, the doctor just wanted to make sure it was all good which thankfully it was. Even though my nose was the only thing broken the words Miley had said snapped every little thing in my body, so now I was feeling agony everywhere.

"Why did she do this to you honey?" Mom asked worried.

"I don't want to talk about it okay, I'm really tired guys can you just leave? I've told you enough..."

My entire family just stood there staring at me helplessly, they were all pissed off at Miley and I just didn't want to deal with it right now. They were all hanging over me like a bad smell, unwilling to leave until they obtained the answer they wanted. Dad finally gave a nod looking at mom, who gave him a look to stop.

"He needs rest, Sel will take care of him Denise." Dad muttered.

"But I…" Mom started looking at Selena, "Okay, okay we'll leave."

"Thanks guys, you've been a great help."

"I'll come by tomorrow, bring some soup." Mom stated giving a small smile and Sel nodded sitting down alongside me, "I think chicken noodle soup would be the best for you right now Nick, something made by your mother-"

"Okay let's go Denise…"

"Bye," Sel whispered, "Soup sounds great."

"Bye Selena, look after him."

"Oh I will."

I glanced at my little brother who just stared at Selena disappointed, I knew what he felt like, we were both wishing she was Miley. They all moved out of the room just leaving Kevin, Danielle and Joe who looked at me nervously. I stared down at my position in the bed, god I wanted to go back. I wanted a time machine, just to rewind back to that night, I didn't want to stop us having sex but I just wished I'd made some sort of commitment to her or at least deleted the vision straight away.

"We're going to go see Miley." Joe announced,

"What?"

"No." I hissed looking up.

"Well we might find out what happened from her, at least seeing you are giving nothing away at all!" Kevin hissed looking at me annoyed and I shook my head, "Nick come on what did she say, or what did you do? It can't be that bad can it?"

"Please just don't go today, she needs to calm down."

"Nick you realize we can't just delete her from our lives." Selena whispered moving her hand up gently through my hair, "She's my friend too and I'm not going to get in between a fight, but I'm not loosing her from my life. I'm so mad at Miley for doing this to you, but I know Miles wouldn't have done this without a reason, she wouldn't harm a fly…"

"I agree." Joe stated staring at me clenching his jaw, "So what did you do?"

"Please just leave it."

"Come on boys, let's just go okay? We'll work this out, just not today. Nick is tired and he needs some rest." Danielle announced and I gave her a thankful smile but my brothers stared at me skeptically before Kevin finally nodded.

"What ever, bye we'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah see ya."

The three of them walked out Dani giving me a smile as she shut the bedroom door. I turned my attention to Sel who gave me a weak smile brushing a few stray curls away leaning in and kissing my head,

"You'll work it out with Miley, I know you will." Sel whispered,

I stared up at her confident face and shrugged, I knew I wouldn't though.

"Let's hope-"

My phone started blaring as I let out a groan, Selena smiled and leaned over grabbing it off the bedside table staring down. I instantly saw her face light up as she turned it around to show me,

"Look Miley's calling you…"

"Ignore it." I muttered and Selena frowned,

"No, I want to find out what happened!"

"Selena press ignore!"

"No!"

Selena moved the phone to her ear and I saw the look of annoyance cross her face, "Miley it's Selena, what the hell were you thinking punching Nick? What happened? Nick is taking full responsibility but I'm sure you are both partly to blame, plus now you both are injured and how are we supposed to explain this to the press? I am pretty pissed off at you right now but I'm mad at Nick too! You are so stupid both of you, can you just stop fighting?" Selena hissed glaring at me as I sighed, oh fuck.

Then her face just violently changed, oh shit Miley had told her…

"Miley are you okay? Miles…"

I saw Selena frowning as she pulled the phone from her ear putting it onto loudspeaker, I stared at my fiancé confused as she moved a finger to her lips motioning for me to be quiet. I instantly felt worried as I heard Miley's panic stricken breathing on the end of the line.

"Sel I did something stupid…" She slurred exhausted, "Really really stupid…"

"Miley what did you do?" I hissed concerned.

"Nick?"

"Miley what did you do?"

I listened to her breathing, as Sel looked at me, oh my god what was wrong with her? Maybe she was drunk? She definitely sounded it, but at the same time I doubted Miles would ever get drunk after the last two times, then again what would I know? I heard her let out a chocked sob and Selena huffed,

"Miley tell us, what did you do?"

"I…I had a few painkillers…I was upset, I wasn't thinking straight."

I stared at Selena confused. No she couldn't be saying what I thought she was saying no…Miley wouldn't do that, she would never try to…. I could hear though her breathing it was getting faster she was panicking and going into shock, Selena's eyes had widened while every inch of color drained from her face.

"Miley are you trying to commit suicide?" She asked blankly,

I held my breath as I waited for the answer, no she wouldn't…no.

"Yeah, but I changed my mind and it's too late. I think I'm dying..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **See this is what happens when I have a writers block, I just make up crap...I have no idea where this is going! I thought I did but wow has this story got off track! Anyway I'm sorry for the slow update, hope you are having/had a good weekend.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

**Nick.**

Everyone does it.

When for that split second you imagine what would happen if your best friend died. In that moment it came up you grew uneasy, feeling tightness in your stomach and the fear of what would happen if that thought ever came true. So you quickly push it away and try to forget that it was even an option, try and guilt yourself into thinking that was a stupid thought, that the people you loved would never die. But what if it wasn't just a thought…

What if it happened? And you were the one to blame?

"THIS CORNER?"

"Yeah…" I whispered thinking, "Yeah this corner?"

Selena was a calm reliable person who always thought before she acted. Never once had I seen her like this, I let out a gasp as she ran through a red light avoiding oncoming traffic, hearing horns blasting with the mixed sounds of sobs ripping through my own throat.

Selena took the corner sharply barely avoiding a school bus as my eyes widened,

"SELENA SLOW DOWN!" I screamed panicked, "We'll be dead before Miley!"

The words lingered for a moment as Selena sucked in a breath,

"Don't say that, she isn't going to die, we're going to save her. We_ will _save her."

I leaned back shaking my head, I'd completely lost it after Miley had muttered her final sentence. At that moment everything around me had collapsed, I couldn't think anymore my mind was a swirl of confusion. How could my best friend be dying? It didn't make sense, I didn't want it too. For a minute I tried to convince myself it was a joke, instead listening to her breathing and yelling at Miley, but this was no joke, she started mumbling incoherent phrases and then literally she passed out mid sentence when Selena asked her where she was.

"Nick deep breaths, Miley is going to be fine." Selena whispered terrified,

"We don't know that."

"She will be…"

We'd called the ambulance, but we lived within five minutes if we got there before them we might have a chance at saving her life. The words echoed through my head, this was Miley's life we were playing with it wasn't just some fucking game anymore, no this was real; I might loose Miley forever. I felt tears continuing to poor down my face like a waterfall, how could this happen?

"Okay, okay we're here! We're in the street!" Sel stated.

"Thank god…"

I wiped the tears from my eyes sucking in huge amounts of air, this was going to be fine we were going to make it to Miley in time! We had to make it to Miley in time. Selena slammed on the brakes as we reached her driveway, within seconds both of us were out of the car, I didn't care about my own pain now, not if she was in there dead.

"Code NICK WHAT'S THE CODE?" Sel screamed,

"Ummm…" I stated looking at the number pad,

I raised my hand and pressed the numbers in as the gates unlocked. We both dashed inside rushing to the front door breathless. It opened easily and we both gazed around looking panicked,

"MILEY?"

"Where did she say she was again?" Sel whispered,

"She didn't…she god…she like...passed out."

"I'll look down here you go upstairs…"

"Okay."

I rushed through the hallway and up the staircase taking the steps two at a time. I looked around and glanced into the bathroom, nup she wasn't there. I made my way through the room and then finally came to her bedroom, I pushed open the door and scanned the bed moving over only to hit something,

My eyes fell to the ground and I heard the scream come from my mouth,

"MILEY!'

I dropped to my knees staring at the girl I loved and would do anything for unconscious on the floor. I rolled her body over staring at her white face and blank expression the phone in her hand. No. No. No. This wasn't going to fucking happen,

"MILEY, MILEY WAKE UP! SELENA." I screamed shaking Miley's shoulders.

Tears spilled down my face as I brought her onto my lap shaking Miley's body violently but nothing happened she just lay there completely dead. Tears came streaming again as Selena fell beside me as pushed me away from her and I fell back crying,

"Miley come on, can you hear me?" Sel hissed, "Squeeze my hand…"

I looked at her desperately watching Selena holding Miley's hand as she sighed in relief, "Okay good job Miley don't worry the ambulance is coming, your going to be fine…it's going to be okay." She whispered her voice shaking as I stared at her confused,

"She squeezed my hand, Nick hold them and talk to her. I'm going to go try and find the painkillers she took!" Selena hissed jumping up as I nodded terrified and she slapped me on the shoulder, "Nick stop fucking freaking out, keep her calm she's the one dying here, not you!"

"Okay, okay, okay…"

Selena disappeared as I took Miley's hand again shaking…

"Miley can you hear me…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry babe."

I felt the slightest and weakest movement of her fingers as the tears continued to roll down my face. I leaned over to her brushing some hair away from Miley's beautiful face, "Miley stay with me, I love you so much don't leave me here. I love you, I love you please don't leave me! I'm sorry about the tape, I shouldn't have told you and I know your scared but we'll work this out together I promise it'll be okay…"

I leaned down and pressed my lips lightly against hers as I heard the sirens.

I pulled back staring at her limp almost lifeless form, "Please Miley, stay with me the paramedics are here, you're going to be fine…I love you Miley" I whispered quietly feeling the dead feeling inside me growing, why would she want to kill herself? What had made her act like this? It couldn't just have been me…could it?

"Found them, there were twenty pills she took all of the remaining."

I turned looking at Selena, who fell beside me holding the bottle,

"Oh god Miley!" I hissed,

"I'm going to get the ambulance guys, stay here and Nick we can't tell anyone about this…" Selena hissed at me as I stared at her horrified, but we had too! Miley had just tried to commit suicide, "Not even her family, no one at the moment, she just tried to commit suicide and no way was it just because of you! Something happened; some one said something and telling everyone wouldn't help anything. She rang you, not them."

I nodded scared as Selena left the room, and I looked back at Miley.

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay who made you do this Miles?" I whispered kissing her forehead, as she made no movement what so ever. "Miley can you squeeze my hand again gorgeous, come on…"

But she didn't.

"MILEY WAKE UP!"

"Quick move aside," I heard a guy yell,

I dropped her hand and fell to the left as a guy and woman moved in. Selena's arms quickly came around my back of me, rubbing my chest gently. I leaned back crying staring at the love of my life in front of me, no, she just had to be okay.

"She's breathing, okay let's take her in straight away."

I managed to stand up in the next ten minutes as Selena finally cracked, and I just stood there completely inconsolable. They put her on a stretcher and Sel handed over the medication crying, we watched as they took her out of the house and pushed her into the back of ambulance.

"Either of you want to go with her?" The woman asked quickly,

Selena glanced at me and nodded,

"Yes Nick go, please go…" She whispered tears falling,

"Meet us there?"

"Yeah I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered and climbed into the ambulance.

The door shut and I just sat there watching. The ambulance began it's journey to the hospital and all I could do was sit and say nothing. I stared at the woman as she tried her best to save Miley's life, but she said nothing to me and concentrated on her work pressing needles and pushing equipment onto her. The tears began to subside and reality began to set in, I had to calm the fuck down, she was going to be fine.

"Hey…is she…she okay?" I asked finally building up the confidence.

The woman glanced in my direction for a mere second before continuing, "I've seen hundreds of cases of this, and you found her early. I'd give her an eighty per cent chance if everything goes to plan but that could change, you're lucky you found her when you did…she would have been dead in under half an hour if you hadn't."

I nodded biting my lip tasting the blood, half an hour and she would have been dead because of something someone said and what I did.

**Miley.**

"How are you feeling now Ms. Stewart?"

I weakly opened my eyes gazing up at the blurred figure above me, the whole roof was spinning and I groaned giving a small nod unsure of how I felt, I was just so out of it in my own world at the moment. I heard shuffling and movement around me, but the figures didn't seem to move. What had happened? I couldn't remember?

"Doctor they want to see her badly outside, should I let them in or not?" I heard a woman ask as I tried to find sleep again, my throat was aching painfully and I knew I'd been told why I just couldn't remember.

"Sure, is it just the boy and girl?"

"Yes doctor,"

"Yeah they can come in although they aren't family are they? She's responding well, I think it'll be all up from here at least." He muttered and I felt something press against my wrist, "Pulse has settled down to a much more normal rhythm now although it's still high, Miss_ Stewart_ are you sure you don't want me to call your parents?"

I opened my mouth staring up at glasses, "No…"

My voice sounded hoarse and scratchy as he gave a sigh,

"Okay well..I can't make you change your mind?"

I shook my head as the door opened again and I could hear mumbling,

"And you want that boy and girl outside?" He asked loudly,

I waited a moment before nodding, "They're my family…" I muttered.

I heard him give a small chuckle, "I may not be up with the celebrity crowed miss but I do know that those two are not related to you, but if you want them to be your family then they can be for today,"

"Thanks." I mumbled out but it just sounded like a bunch of letters thrown in together, completely not making sense.

My mind was flooded with strange unrealistic blurs of colors as I tried to remember what had occurred, I knew what I'd done and how fucking stupid I'd been but after that it seemed blank. I remembered I made the call though, I rang Nick first because out of everyone in the world I wanted it to be him that I spoke too last, because Demi was right, no matter how much I hated Nick... I would always love him. Then they were both their Nick and Selena yelling, I remember it like a childhood memory, which had faded with time.

The door squeaked again and I continued on my quest to find sleep,

"She doesn't want her family here but she just tried to convince me you were her family so I might as well tell you what's going on." I heard the doctor say in a quiet hushed voice most likely so I wouldn't hear, "We pumped her stomach on arrival, which took out most of the toxins in her system but as you can see right now not all of them could be retracted. There is limited painkillers in her blood but it's still too many and enough to make her feel at the moment like she's in a complete other universe. It'll be at least a couple of hours before she starts to come back down to reality and when she does it will be a hard hit on her body, she'll be sick most likely and I really think someone should stay with her."

"We will it's fine," I heard a familiar voice whisper,

"And it's obvious this was clearly an overdose on prescription medication,"

"Yes for her arm." Nick's voice whispered pain in it's tone.

"I have to notify the psychologist of course after all this is a suicide attempt, she will need to under go counseling whether Ms. Stewart wants to or not. But I hear that she did regret what she did…" I heard the doctor continue as I heard a weak sob.

"She knew she'd made mistake, Miles changed her mind and when she rang us well Miles was sure she wanted to live." Selena whispered quietly I could hear the fear in her voice, she was the one crying not Nick.

The doctor gave a sigh, "Another case of a teenager getting upset and overreacting then regretting it, it's obvious she wasn't thinking straight I think it would be best for her sake if this all remains between the three of you." He muttered and the door opened more,

"It will, the press will not find out."

"Good, Miss _Stewart_ your friends are here." He muttered, "I'll leave you be,"

"Thank you so much, we really appreciate it."

The door closed and for a moment there was just silence. I weakly pushed open my eyes and gazed over at the two horrified white expressions, I had never ever seen them both look like that before.

"Miley what the fuck were you thinking?" Selena finally hissed.

"I…I don't know."

Selena sighed and moved forward pulling up a chair as Nick just stared at me, I couldn't look at him though his face was blurry, but I could still see the look of panic running through him. Selena took my good hand holding it staring at me nervously,

"Miley is this because of whatever happened between you-"

"No." I whispered closing my eyes sniffling, "God no,"

Okay it had been partly but it was only minor compared to _everything_ else.

"Miley why did you do this?" Nick whispered tears falling down his face.

I didn't respond and instead closed my eyes as Selena ran her thumb up and down my hand, I'd never ever been this close to her before and the guilt seemed to be killing me worse then the drugs almost did. I kept my mouth shut though, I couldn't tell her why I'd tried to commit suicide, because if I did, she might try and commit herself, and Nick well maybe my stalker was right maybe I didn't have a choice but to stay away from him?

"Miley what happened, did someone say _something_…?" Sel whispered,

I nodded not opening my eyes as I thought of Demi,

"She hates me." I whispered hearing a sob rip through my throat,

"Who is she Miley?"

"Demi." Nick responded, "You had a fight with Demi didn't you…?"

I started crying and Selena sighed as she gripped my hand, "What did she say?" I heard Nick hiss the fury evident in his voice, "What the fuck did she say to make you so upset Miley?"

I shook my head biting my lip,

"Nick calm down…" Selena whispered, "Do not get-"

"My best fucking friend just tried to kill herself because of something my other best friend said, how can I not be fucking mad Selena? This isn't just a game we are playing anymore, Miley just tried to kill herself! What ever Demi said caused Miley to feel like she couldn't continue with life, I'm going to kill her!" Nick yelled as I heard the sobs coming from his throat.

"I'm…"

"Your what Miley?" Selena whispered as I took a breath.

"Sorry…about, your face." I whispered growing tired.

Nick let out another sob and I felt his cool soft hand rub my arm gently, "Miley right now I don't care about my nose okay, I'm sorry about what happened! I'm so fucking sorry about _that night_." He hissed and I knew when he said "that night" there was a double meaning in it.

"Okay…"

"Good okay that's one less fight." Selena whispered,

"I haven't forgiven you, not yet." I responded my voice beginning to die,

"And right now I don't expect you too." Nick muttered as he clenched my arm gently, "What I did isn't forgivable okay, but I promise I'm going to fix our friendship and _everything_ else okay. This will not fucking continue anymore, it won't happen anymore!"

I let go of Selena's hand and moved it up blindly grabbing until I found his shirt, I dragged him over with the little strength I had left and opened my eyes, "Nick…I got another text, they're going to hurt me if I don't stay away from you." I whispered in mass of slurred syllables but Nick instantly flew back staring at me shaking his head,

I suddenly felt the bile in my stomach rising as I looked at Selena who just stared confused but caught the look in my eyes clutching at a dish. The second she pushed it into my hands I threw up the contents of my stomach,

"Oh god, oh shit…this…" Nick whispered,

"Nick for fucks sake what the hell is happening?" Selena yelled,

"I can't…I can't tell you…"

"Of course you can just,"

"No I CAN'T SELENA!" He screamed, "Just stay here with Miley, do not leave her okay I'm going to kill fucking Demi and bury her alive for what she's done." I heard him clutch the door as I threw up again feeling my body throbbing,

"Nick don't…please don't go there right now. Miley needs you here!"

"But…"

"NICK SIT DOWN AND HELP HER!" Selena screamed,

I heard the door close as I chocked back a sob feeling the sweat dripping down my forehead. I fell back onto the pillow crying completely embarrassed by my current state. I looked up at Nick's petrified face walking back and forth unsure of what to do, how could we stop the person blackmailing us? How could we get rid of this sex tape for good? And most of all how could I get Demi back?

"I can't fix it, I just don't know what to do." Nick whispered crying.

I stared at Selena looking at me scared as I wiped my mouth with a towel she'd given me. "Both of you take some calm breaths we are going to work this all out okay, Nick stop pacing will you just-"

Then the door opened, I turned my eyes slowly looking behind me,

"Dad?" My voice whispered confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **So I suppose you expect a excuse well how about this, I was on vacation in the Caribbean then I got kidnapped by pirates who held me ransom on this really nice tropical island, only to be rescued by this attractive looking guy whose name was something along the lines of Orlando Bloom. Reality is grade 12/senior year is a bitch and it's ruining my life, I only have two and a half months to go, so this is cut throat time literally we're all killing each other to get better marks then each other... So sorry, I'm trying :) Thanks for the reviews LOVE YOU!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10.**

**Miley.**

"Eat it."

"But I'm not-"

"You will eat it or I will spoon feed you like I did when you were three." Dad stated pushing the bowl of cereal in front of me. I glared at him annoyed with this situation, he had no right to speak to me like I was a child! I was twenty for gods sake and I didn't want him being a dad to me now! Not after how he treated me.

"Now Miley." He hissed with authority.

I dipped the spoon into the cereal frustrated sitting cross-legged in bed, dad's eyes penetrated my body watching my every moment intently. I pushed the spoon into my mouth much to the annoyance of my body, which right now did not like any sort of food or liquid entering my mouth. He didn't look away until I swallowed it and gagged in disgust,

"Right, now eat the whole thing." He stated calming down a little.

I nodded staring down. I just wanted him to leave but he wouldn't, no matter how much I tried to get rid of him. Dad refused to tell me how he'd found out I'd tried to commit suicide but he knew, and he'd decided to finally "intervene". Although in the hospital he'd acted like a doting father showering me with compliments and sentences like "it isn't your fault," since we got home last night all he'd been saying was cruel and harsh.

I forced the spoon into my mouth again and again until I couldn't do it again.

"Miley eat it."

"No I can't." I hissed looking up at his face, "I can't eat any…"

I didn't expect it but I suppose I should have been. I felt everything coming back up and spill back into the bowl chocking. I heard dad give a sigh but he said nothing as I coughed completely disgusted by what I'd just done. The doctor had said it would be like this for the next couple of days and I should only eat when I felt up to it, not when I was forced too.

"Come here, let me take the bowl." Dad whispered trying to be supportive but it was too late now wasn't it?

"No,"

"Miley-"

"Just _fuck off_." I hissed tears coming to my eyes.

"Bud..."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed hurting as dad took the bowl anyway.

His eyes lingered on me for a moment before leaving the room. I moved myself back to the comfort of my bed feeling like a complete idiot. I'd tried to kill myself, but worst of all I'd fucking failed making a complete fool of myself in the process. I was so out of it I'd spoken to Nick, which I now regretted. I even apologized to him, something I would never have done if I was thinking straight, he definitely did not need an apology. Although Nick was one less issue to worry about after all we were speaking again, well he was speaking to me and I just gave short brief answers when he'd called this morning to see how I was.

I only now had to deal with the fact Demi hated me, my dad had just rocked up, I had a sex tape and someone was blackmailing me. Simple.

"How about some water instead?" I heard dad ask walking back in,

I gazed at him standing with the glass in his hand, god why did he have to be so persistent?

He was stubborn like me, that was for sure. He walked over and I took the glass. I couldn't deny it dad had been good to me over the past three days, he'd called my management and explained that I was unwell and that there was a slight issue which needed to be dealt with when I returned, in other words he didn't explain my broken wrist. He even called mom and some how convinced her not to come over when she begged, but he didn't tell her anything either.

"Thanks." I whispered taking a sip.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

I looked up at him with raised eyebrows, "The last time some one said that to me was when it was scripted in a movie." I responded staring at my dad, as he just stared at me waiting for a real answer. "No I don't want to talk about how I'm a complete failure, and that right now life would be simpler if I'd just never been born…technically I could blame you for this whole situation!"

"How so?"

"You had sex with mom."

"And you had sex with Nick." Dad muttered looking down,

My eyes widened and I chocked on the water staring at him horrified, did he just say that?

"What?"

"You heard what I said Miley."

I froze panic flowing through me, what the fuck.

Dad looked up and just watched me as I turned away ashamed of myself, embarrassed by what I'd done. It took a moment for it to sink in, my own dad knew I'd had sex with an engaged man. I looked up tears in my eyes, how was I supposed to explain this to him? Did I even need to bother, I'm sure he'd already assumed the worst of me.

"How do you know that…?" I whispered and he looked at me frowning.

"Miley I know everything, I've seen the sex tape." He whispered,

"WHAT?"

He groaned shaking his head, "I didn't watch it, well I did but just enough to work out what was going to happen."

I let out a sob shaking my head and he sighed taking the glass from my trembling hand. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop myself, I was so scared he was going to yell at me, that he would tell everyone about what I'd done. "Miley calm down, I watched enough to realize you were both drunk and completely unable to make such a decision which you did."

"I just, I don't…I'm sorry…I'm so scared dad. Please don't…" I whispered.

I looked at him waiting for the disappointed and disgusted look but it never came and instead dad leaned over and pulled me into a hug,

He was hugging me? After what I'd done? I continued to cry hurting all over, "I don't know what happened. I just want to take it back! I love Nick, but I never meant for that night to happen dad and now I just can't escape it. This person is blackmailing me, but I can't work out who…wait how did you get the tape?"

He let go of me moving his hand to my arm, I stared into his fearful eyes looking at me worried.

"Miley-"

"Wait it isn't you that's-"

Dad looked at me horrified and shook his head. "You're mother called me a while back said you were acting strange, always looking around like you were searching for something. I didn't understand until I got the email why you were acting like that. Hun someone sent it to me, they said I needed to tell you to stay away from Nick because you hadn't been listening. I booked the first flight out here and arrived just after you got taken to the hospital…I looked at your phone, I saw the messages. Miley do you have any idea who…"

The look of eagerness to protect welled in his eyes and I saw the conflicting pain he was feeling because of this.

"No." I whispered crying, "I have no idea, and Nick doesn't know either."

"They've been-"

"Threatening him too, yeah. It's a guy, he was in my backyard dad and I crashed my car because I saw him and….I don't what to do." I rambled panicked and dad pulled me back into the hug, giving me a glimpse of comfort.

I felt like just a small amount of pressure had been lifted off my shoulders, all these secrets and fear were finally being seen by someone else. Dad. He rubbed my back gently as I silently cried onto his shoulder, I just didn't want to be alone in this fight anymore.

"Dad what do I do?"

"You do nothing." He stated sternly,

"What?"

I let go of him completely bewildered,

"I'll deal with it okay, this will not come out."

"How can you say that? Everything comes out, the bong, the photos…"

"It won't this time." He whispered rubbing my back, "Miley I love you, and at times sure I may not act like it but you're my daughter and I'm going to protect you till the day you die. I know your scared and I will help you fix this but you need to let me in Miley…"

"Okay."

I nodded leaning on his shoulder, I didn't have any other choice really? Who else did I have to turn to? Nick? No. Demi? Definitely no.

"Now what happened to your arm Miley?" He whispered letting go of me.

I looked at Dad and then down at the plaster, "I punched Nick in the face because he didn't delete the tape. I only found out a couple of days ago it even existed." I whispered seriously and dad nodded,

"Well so did I, so we are both new to this."

I looked into his eyes unsure, "Are you mad at me?"

"I would be lying if I said I'm not Miley, sure I'm disappointed and upset that you let this happen but at the same time how can I blame you? You were drunk, your family life hasn't exactly been easy on you and the world you live in causes so much pressure."

"I shouldn't have done that with Nick." I whispered awkwardly looking down.

"No Miley you can do what you want, the thing is you should have been smarter with the camera and your alcohol consumption." Dad whispered as I nodded playing with my fingers,

"Selena know?"

"No."

"They're still getting married?"

I looked up and nodded the tears coming back as I sniffled,

"Yeah on June 11th,"

**Nick.**

"So I was hoping that you would be my maid of honor?"

Taylor just stared at Selena completely shocked, a smile spreading across her face as she laughed, "Oh my god Sel of course I will, I thought you'd choose Demi! Thank you! Oh my gosh, this is the first time I'm going to be a bridesmaid! Thank you so much, we are going to make this wedding perfect."

"Yay!" Selena stated grinning at Tay who smiled at me, "And Demi well…"

"Recent circumstances lead us to maybe not even have her at the wedding let alone in the wedding party." I hissed annoyed as Sel glared at me. Taylor frowned confused, as she opened her mouth

"So we booked the church." Selena interrupted cutting off any questions Taylor would ask.

"Oh great what day?"

"June 11." I responded.

Taylor's eyes instantly widened as she nodded, "June 11th…that is a…good day, right June 11th next year? A summer wedding I'm sure that will be nice." Tay stated trying to pull her shocked expression back but she wasn't the greatest actress and Sel smiled.

"Don't worry discussed it with Miley, it'll be fine."

Taylor sighed in relief, "Oh god I was going to say that would be…"

"Extremely awkward."

"Yeah."

"Nick while we're speaking about awkward topics, what happened to your nose? Someone asked me in an interview yesterday and I didn't really know how to respond, and Miley was supposedly at the hospital the other day…I just, it looks suspicious." Taylor stated glancing from Selena to me as we exchanged looks.

"Well, it's long story but she punched me in the face."

Taylor's mouth dropped, "Like seriously hit you-"

"Yep pretty much, but we're fine now."

"Your fine now?" She asked skeptically,

"They're working on it," Selena stated giving me a look, "I'm trying to get Miley to help with the wedding actually, of course it would be weird for her to be a bridesmaid but yeah is that okay?" Taylor nodded looking very confused by all these new revelations.

"Yeah of course it is,"

"And Demi will be a bridesmaid if she apologizes to…"

Selena trailed off as I looked down,

"To who?" Taylor asked confused,

"No one, right so yeah that's the plan we don't have long though…" Selena stated clapping her hands together giving me a huge grin, which I returned, "Only another 7 months and we'll be married, I'm so excited. It'll be great to finally be Mrs. Selena Jonas."

"Awww guys I'm so happy for you!" Tay announced grinning.

"Thanks we can't-"

I heard the front door open and a bunch of huffs, then by the sound of it a bag fell to the floor. I glanced at Selena confused, well who would that be? Not Miley for sure. We'd left her very nervously in the care of Billy who'd promised to take care of her, and it seemed Miley still wasn't too happy with me regardless of the fact I did save her life. I stood up as heels clicked down the hallway and suddenly a familiar face came in.

The anger hit me automatically as I stared furious at Demi,

"Oh hey guys I just came to speak to you Nick-"

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled.

Demi just stared at me her calm exterior instantly gone. I felt Selena grabbing my top trying to pull me down, but like hell she could stop me from taking Demi down, "Yeah this comes from you Nick! You are such a fucking dick head, I bet you-"

"Will you excuse us for a moment, sorry Taylor _our maid of honor_." I stated loudly as Demi's face instantly feel hurt,

"What?"

"Oh didn't we tell you Taylor is going to be the maid of honor, come on Demi I think we need to have a serious chat about how much a bitch you've turned into." I hissed and walked out slamming the door, which divided the two rooms leaving a confused Taylor and most likely unimpressed Selena.

"She is going to be your maid of-"

"Yes Taylor is, what the fuck did you say to Miley?" I yelled at her,

Demi's attention turned away from her lack of a position in our wedding party, as she stared at me disgusted, "You are such a man whore Nick! How could you cheat on Selena? How could you use Miley like-"

"How could you call your best friend a slut?" I yelled at her.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME OR MILEY, THIS IS ABOUT-"

"Oh this is all about you Demi!" I spat throwing my hands up in the air, "It's clear Miley told you what happened and I just guessed the general gist of what you said to her, because while she was laying in a hospital bed after having her stomach pumped she couldn't bare to tell us what you said to her!"

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAD SEX WITH….Wait hospital? Miley was-"

"Your best friend tried to commit suicide, good going Demi." I hissed at her.

Demi just stared at me her eyes widening as she shook her head "No Miley has a broken arm, I'm sure that was why-"

"No after you left, after she received that text and you tore her apart with those words she went to the bathroom and swallowed the rest of her painkillers. She tried to kill herself because of what you said to her and the fear she's going through, just like me. I used to be guilty but now someone is blackmailing both of us and you have no idea what that feels like! Someone is stalking her Demi!" I yelled trying to get some sense into her stupid brain,

"But no, Miley wouldn't…" Demi whispered shaking her head.

"Well she did, and I was the one who stayed with her as she fell unconscious…"

"But she's okay right?" Demi muttered tears coming to her eyes, "Miley is…"

"She'll be fine, no thanks to you."

Demi let out a heart broken sob and I knew I'd done enough damage as the tear fell down her face. "Dems we were drunk okay, god I regret that night but the thing is we can't change it now. Miley is terrified of what's happening and you pushed her over the edge, we are trying to solve this but right now the one thing Miles needs is a best friend she can rely on because I'm not that person."

Demi just started crying guilt written across her expression and turned away. I doubted she'd heard anything I'd just said but as she headed towards the door I hoped she'd learnt something. She deserved to feel like this for a little while. I knew her intentions were good but sometimes she was reckless and hopefully she'd go running back to Miley apologetic.

I sighed pushing my hand through my hair as the front door slammed and I returned to the two girls who were talking quickly. Both looked up at me and Taylor gave me a freaked out look while Selena just stared,

"Every thing okay?" She whispered.

I nodded hopeful, "I think Demi finally got what was coming to her…"

"Okay well good I hope you didn't take it too far."

"It was enough for her to apologize to Miley I'm sure."

"So can someone please tell me what happened?" Taylor asked frustrated,

I exchanged a look with Selena who sighed, "Trust me Taylor, it's just easier if you don't know." I responded walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello! Okay I didn't forget about this story or my other one and I promise no matter how slow updates are I will eventually complete them! Thanks to everyone who has been concerned about me, I'm perfectly fine! I have officially less then 6 weeks left of high school (including 3 weeks of holidays) and I have a total of around about 20 2 hour practice exams I have to do each week as homework, so please understand at the moment kind of dying lmao! Anyway thanks for all the awesome reviews and everyone's constant support :)


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N- **Okay this chapter is hardly worth making you wait for so long and I apologize but it comes with a promise that the upcoming chapters will be better and there with more Niley, this is a bit of a filler :\ So sorry guys but thanks for the support :) Oh and thanks to all those who are repeatedly telling me someone has stolen this story and made it into an Icarly one, I have spoken with the author and we've come to an agreement, but thanks :)

**Chapter 11.**

**Nick.**

I needed to see her desperately.

I'd only spoken to Miley once since I'd seen her in hospital and she wasn't really in a talking mode, actually she basically said 'yes' 'no' then hung up. Now however Miley had decided ignoring my calls was the best option. I missed her so damn much and I was worried about how she was coping with Billy. I looked down at my fiancé who was staring at the T.V screen absently, we'd ordered Chinese in for dinner and Sel seemed content on just lying around tonight.

"You should invite Miley over." I announced carefully and she looked up confused.

"Why? I think we should give her some space Nick, you were still a factor in her wanting to die." Selena responded seriously as I nodded, "Plus after going mad at Demi I think maybe you should just stay away from all your friends until you and them are more emotionally stable."

I gave her a look huffing, "Demi got what was coming to her."

"I agree with you, but I still want to know why she yelled at Miley? I still want to know why Miley punched you in the face!" Selena stated moving her hand up touching my nose, which was still painfully sore.

"Well you need to discuss the wedding you should invite Miley and Taylor over…?"

"That isn't a bad idea, but maybe not Miley."

"Selena she is fine-"

"Nick, Miley is not _fine_ she tried to commit suicide!" Selena responded.

"But she regretted it."

Selena gave a huff looking at me, "But she still wanted to die, in that split second when Miley thought her life was over she made a choice to attempt to kill herself. Regret or not she needs help and that's something none of us can help her with Nick. She is seeking professional help and spending time with her family, so lets just leave her out of this for the moment." She stated looking at me.

"But I want to see her…"

"Me too Nick, god I want to see Miley. I want to scream and yell at her for thinking that there was no other options, but the weird thing is Miley is a very happy person something else huge is going on Nick. She doesn't want us to get involved clearly, and that's her choice." Selena whispered pushing her chopsticks back into the box.

Yeah I had been involved since day one.

"How about next week?" I asked pushing the topic,

"Okay fine, I'll invite her over next week?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"How about Demi, are we forgiving her yet or not?" Sel asked me.

I gave a sigh shrugging my shoulders, I wouldn't forgive Demi until she spoke to Miley so that might be never. "Not right now, at the moment she is not apart of the wedding party until she apologies to Miley. Till then she is a no go zone!" I stated clearly as Selena nodded.

"Okay fine Nick." She stated frustration evident,

I dug my chopsticks back into the box as I saw Selena's face fall.

"You okay babe?" I whispered.

"Yeah…actually no."

I dropped the sticks and turned staring at her, "Nick do you feel like we are rushing into this wedding? I know we've been engaged for while but we are still young and maybe we are making a mistake?" Selena stated seriously and I just stared at her unable to respond,

"Well umm I don't think we are."

Selena looked at me doubtful, "You just said _umm_."

"Yeah because you caught me by surprise." I stated seriously looking at Selena who stared at me worried, "Look I love you babe, and maybe we are rushing into this but does it matter? We are happy together, we're good together, so why not get married?"

"Because it's such a huge commitment, especially if you love someone else."

"What?" I asked confused.

She turned around looking down her facial expression filled with sadness, "I heard you…"

"I heard me what?"

"I heard you with Miley, you said that you loved her."

"What I never said-"

"When she was lying on the floor unconscious I heard you say the line _Miley I love you_. Don't pretend like you didn't say it Nick, I heard it loud and clear, so do you love her?" She asked simply as I felt myself freeze, she'd heard me say that? How much had she heard that day?

"I do love her Selena, I love Miley but not in the way I love you." I defended quickly,

Yeah I loved Miley more.

"Okay well maybe we should-"

"No Selena, I love Miley like a best friend, she's important to me. I told Miles I loved her that day because I was upset Selena, she needed support, god she was dying in front of me and I thought it would help. I love her like a best friend, not a girlfriend or future wife, no that's you! When I say I love you it's different to how I say it to Miley." I stated lying and Selena just stared at me really skeptically but nodded.

"So you love me more then her?"

"You aren't even on the same scale as Miley I promise." I whispered.

"You want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, why do you think I asked you silly?"

A smile grew across Selena's face as I let out a sigh, wow that was a close one, way too close for me. Selena leaned her head back against my chest continuing to eat the noodles but in my head all I could think about was Miley. The same questions repeated in my head, was she okay? How was she feeling? Was Billy taking care of her? It was all about Miley, it always had been. I was in love with her not Selena, but it was too late. I'd made a choice and breaking it off now would just end in more disaster in the long run.

"What are you thinking about?" Selena suddenly asked,

"The wedding." I whispered lying, "And how gorgeous you are going to look."

Selena blushed and leaned up pressing her lips against mine as we slowly continued to kiss gently, her kisses were so tame compared to Miley's. I ran my hand along her body taking in the curves remembering the way I touched Miley on that unfaithful night.

"I love you."

"I love you too Selena."

**Miley.**

"Dad…"

"It'll be fine, look I've spoken to you mom."

"Yeah but you promise you won't get into a fight with her?" I stated seriously as I walked up the street to my mom's new house. Tonight everyone had been told to attend, it wasn't an invitation, it was an order. Our family was having dinner and the idea was for me to tell them that I…tried to kill myself. Why? Dad said it would help me, so did my counsellor, I however disagreed.

"I'll try and refrain myself." He stated and I just glared at him.

"No not _try_, you will not fight with her dad."

"How can I not? She is terrible parent who let our daughter almost kill herself because of-"

"DAD! Stop talking like I'm not here, and it's not her fault okay."

We got to the gate and we both smiled at the paparazzi hanging around outside, they looked pretty shocked to see both of us together and me with a broken arm. It had been rumored in the press that I'd been in hospital, what I'd been in there for hadn't actually been said but now everyone would know.

"Do you know the gate code?" Dad asked looking at it as I nodded.

I quickly pressed the six-digit number in with my good hand while my other one ached a little. I'd been taken off all medication because I didn't use it for the right purposes last time, therefore my wrist hurt a little but it wasn't anything I couldn't cope with. While the pain in my heart from the feeling Demi left and the hatred I had beating through me for Nick were a lot worse in comparison.

The gate opened and dad pushed me inside following,

"Wow they actually came." I muttered staring at the cars.

"Well I didn't give them much choice not to come. It was turn up or be left out of their inheritance."

"But still…"

We walked up as I sighed uneasy as dad pressed the doorbell giving my shoulder a small rub, "Look it'll be fine, if you don't want to them to know all the facts then they don't have to know, just give them the basics. It'll just be good to have everyone together for the first time in at least a year anyway." He muttered and I nodded.

The door opened as we both stared downwards at my little sister,

"OH MY GOD what happened to your arm?" Noah yelled.

She grabbed the plaster hoisting me into the house as she ran her fingers along it confused, "Please tell me this is for a movie Miley, you didn't actually break your arm did you?" Noah yelled frantic as mom appeared and her eyes widened looking at me,

"What the hell happened?"

Brandi walked out smiling only for it to instantly fall seeing my arm. Braison followed as they just both stared at me,

"What the hell, what's wrong with your arm?"

"Arm?" Trace asked walking out staring directly at my lower body before he even glanced at my face, "My god what the fuck did you do Miley? Jesus is that broken?"

"Language Trace!" Mom hissed, as she looked back to me.

"Honey what-"

"I fell down the staircase don't ask, it's a broken wrist not arm, another four weeks at least in plaster. Okay we good now? Can I actually get a little bit further inside the house before anyone else asks another question?" I asked annoyed as Noah dropped her hands and I stepped inside. Dad followed and everyone became silent looking at me.

"You fell down your staircase…" Brandi whispered staring at me skeptical,

"Yes."

"Then why do you have cuts on your knuckles?" Noah asked.

I raised my eyebrows unsure of how to answer her question, what the hell was I supposed to say? I looked at dad who was waiting for someone to say hello but right now that wasn't even on anyone's mind. I gave a small laugh and moved my hand behind my back trying to pretend like it didn't exist.

"She scrapped it on the wall when she fell." Dad stated and I nodded.

"Yes I did."

"Then why aren't you hurt more?" Mom asked confused looking at me worried.

"Well I'm just lucky." I responded smiling.

"I don't really believe this story." Trace stated voicing his opinion.

"I reckon she punched someone…"

"Nick has a broken nose I saw it on E!" Brandi announced.

"You punched Nick in the face?"

"What the hell Miley?"

Everyone stared at me and I smiled, wow I loved family get togethers. "You know what I'm really hungry. Whose hungry, dad your hungry right? I really feel like dinner I've hardly eaten the last couple of days and I really want a home cooked meal." I announced trying to change the topic unsuccessfully,

"Why did you punch Nick in the face?" Noah asked horrified,

"If all of you don't shut up and stop asking questions I might punch you in the face." I stated harshly and they all just stared at me kind of shocked, "And I will do it, look I broke his nose so just imagine the damage I could-"

"_Miley_." Dad whispered giving me a look shaking his head.

"Okay dinner let's eat, before anything else is said." Mom announced and I sighed in relief as she walked over examining my hand carefully not touching it. "Are you sure your okay? I'll ring your management tomorrow and explain you _fell down a staircase_. I'll try and work the movie issue out as well, okay come on guys let's go into the dining room. Hi Billy."

Mom gave a weak smile at dad and he returned it, "Hi Tish."

"Dad I missed you!" Noah finally announced moving in for a hug.

Of course dad picked her up and I moved away into the dining room with my siblings as Brandi grabbed my good hand frowning. "Miles…are you okay? Like emotionally what did he do? Is this because of the wedding?" She asked and I shook my head staring at her.

"No, no something else it's fine he deserved it and Nick knows it."

"Okay, you sure that-"

"I'm fine."

"Right okay."

I sat down as mom began to serve up the food and dad returned with Noah who purposely made sure she was sitting beside him. I saw Braison just glaring at dad, he hated him at the moment and I suppose I couldn't blame him, after all dad did leave us and I was still mad about that too. Trace and Brandi however seemed to be just ignoring him completely taking the more mature approach compared to Braison.

"Right let's eat."

"Actually…" I whispered looking down.

"Actually what?"

I looked up at everyone smiling and dad gave me a weak nod as I stared down at my plate I didn't want to face them when I said that. "Over the past week, I haven't just been to hospital once…I've been twice." I announced slowly starring down, "I was pretty upset over some things after I broke my arm, with Nick and some other people…so I kind of did something."

"Did what?" Mom whispered.

"Well…" I muttered looking up, "I tried to kill myself."

If it had been awkwardly silent a minute ago now it was just unbelievable. The fork slipped from Trace's fingers as Brandi just stared at me her mouth slightly parted looking completely horrified. Mom wasn't looking at me but dad, the pieces of his secretive ways beginning to make sense now. Noah alongside me just looked plain confused while Braison looked terrified.

"Are you joking Miley?" Braison hissed,

"No, why do you think I came back?" Dad announced looking at my brother glaring right back at him.

"Wait like you wanted to die, why?" Noah asked innocently.

I opened my mouth to respond but I felt the emotions building and I just couldn't answer.

"It's a long story, but Miley overdosed on pain killers and in the short she ended up in hospital." Dad whispered for me simply as I stared at my fingers, twisting them together. "Miley however realized her mistake and called the ambulance, so she's having counseling and she'll be fine…right Miley?"

"Uhuh." I whispered.

I looked up just to catch the crack, as mom started crying then Brandi joined in, suddenly Noah thought it would be a good idea too. I opened my mouth and stared at my dinner shaking my head, god I hated family dinners.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12.**

**Miley.**

"And how do you feel about that?"

I stared at the woman across from me giving a laugh smile. I'd had counseling before, and last time well I hadn't really made an effort but this time I was trying. I shrugged my shoulders unsure of how to respond, at the moment we were discussing Selena and Nick getting married on June 11th but we'd only kept to basic things. I hadn't gone into depth nor would I about Nick and me, even if this was in confidence.

"It hurts that he's marrying her on the day we fell in love." I whispered seriously and she nodded looking at me understandingly, "I told him that too, I told him to change the date but Selena had already booked the church and I don't want to ruin it for them. Even if I wish I was the one walking down the aisle..."

"So you are sure you're still in love with him?"

"Yes I am, but I hate him too."

She gave a smile raising her eyebrows, "Sounds like a married couple."

"We fight like one."

"Oh from what you've said, I see that. Have you ever spoken to Nick about your previous romance and how you feel?" She asked and I nodded, god had we talked about it.

"Yeah a lot actually."

"That's good and he feels the same way?" She asked.

"He does love me, but he loves her too and out of the two of us Selena is the safer option. She's more stable and reliable, something I never will be." I responded and the woman nodded looking down at her sheet.

"What about Demi have you two spoken recently?"

"No, not since two weeks ago when…everything happened."

"Do you want too?"

I looked down unsure, did I really want to speak to her? I'd been missing Dems like crazy, she was like a twin to me and without her I felt like I was missing something. I looked back and nodded, "Yeah I do, but what she said hurt like hell. I cracked because of what Dem said, I don't want to blame her entirely for me overdosing but she did play a huge part in it."

"Have you attempted to speak to her about this?"

"No, not yet."

"Will you?"

"I don't know, I might. Right now I'm concentrating on work though, catching up on everything, making sure I rest up and relax." I stated and she nodded smiling quickly jotting something down on her piece of paper.

"And your dad is he still living with you?"

A smile came to my face as I nodded, "Yeah he is."

"You two are rebuilding your relationship?"

"We're trying to,"

"Is that hard for you?"

"Not really, with dad I can be myself, when I cry he deals with it and if I get angry he'll just ignore me until I calm down. Dad's been good and especially with my family, he's lied a lot for me over the past couple of weeks." I announced and she nodded scribbling again.

"How did the family dinner go?" She asked smiling.

I thought back to dinner the other night, it was awkward and kind of so tension filled that it got to a point where no one spoke. After I told them about my suicide attempt well the tears continued, I explained a little bit of what happened and now mom had taken it upon herself to call me every hour to ask me how I was. While my siblings, well if I hadn't gotten annoyed by the fact dad was loitering uselessly in my house I now had frequent visits from them, there were eyes watching me like I was in prison.

"I told them about what I did…"

"They didn't take it well?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No but it had to be done, I'm happy I told them."

I gave a weak smile and she nodded, "So apart from that how did the rest of dinner go with them?"

"It went okay, mom is still her normal overbearing self."

"Is that good?"

I shrugged nodding, "I suppose so."

"So what are you doing this week?" She asked putting the pen down,

I knew we'd come to the end of our session for this week and I was relieved I hadn't blurted anything bad out. Straight after I got out of hospital I'd come here every day for a week straight but now it had been cut back to one session.

"Well I have work with mom, dad is thinking about going home back to Tennessee which will be good. Oh and today for some reason I volunteered to discuss wedding plans with Selena and Taylor." I muttered seriously. I knew I owed Sel for saving my life, Nick I couldn't care less about but Selena, well with the guilt and her kind heart it was hard to say no.

"Well that will be interesting."

"Sure will be…" I whispered.

"Okay well I'll see you next week at the same time Miley, I think we made progress today. It's good to see you so happy, it's a big change from the beginning of our sessions." She stated and I smiled nodding, yeah it was even I noticed that, although at times I felt upset and hurt it wasn't as bad as that one time.

"Bye,"

"Goodbye Miley."

I stood up quickly and walked out giving the receptionist a smile as I shuffled my hand through my bag trying to find my car keys. I walked out to see my car sitting where I parked it without anything under the windscreen wiper; the sex tape was still always in the corner of my mind turning up when I least expected it. However the messages had stopped, no more notes, no more texts…because I hadn't been anywhere near Nick.

"Miley."

I spun around my eyes widening confused as I stared at the raven-haired girl across from me looking just as shocked. I looked at Demi up and down, what the fuck was she doing here? I frowned confused and she sighed,

"Counseling, I'm still having it."

"Oh." I whispered.

We stood there awkwardly as she nodded, "Okay I'm not going to pretend I don't know Nick told me what you did. That you tried to commit…." She whispered trailing off, Demi pulled off her sunglasses staring me directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what I said, I overreacted Miley and honestly since then I've been feeling like a guilty bitch."

I stared at her unwilling to just accept that apology.

"And I've rung you like a million times to apologize but I always hang up before you answer, or if you do answer I hang up when I hear your voice." She whispered frowning, well that explained why I kept getting weird calls on my home phone I thought it was someone with the wrong number. "But anyway Miley I am mad, I'm not going to deny the fact I think what you did was seriously slutty I mean you-"

"Slept with an engaged man, oh I know." I responded.

She nodded staring at me, "You do realize why I got mad right?"

"I do but you…no not really."

"Because Miley I've seen you go to hell and back because of fucking Nick Jonas. You love him then you don't, then you do, but then your not speaking. It's a constant fight that you two are in, I wanted to protect you from him Miles because I'm your best friend and you always there for me but I'm never there for you! I feel like if I keep you away from Nick then maybe it would be better for both for you." She announced and I just stared at her,

"That's properly the stupidest idea I've heard," I announced looking at her nervous face as I gave a sigh, "You have a really good point though, we do fight and maybe we aren't meant to be together but I love him."

"I know that, god Miley everyone knows that."

"I'm not going to forgive you, not yet, but maybe we should have a coffee?"

"Did your counselor tell you to give me a shot?" She asked and I shrugged,

"Kind of, but I want too."

"Yeah she told me too as well, and coffee sounds good."

"Okay how about next week?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

We stood awkwardly and I turned going to get in my car as I glanced back at Demi who was still standing there, "Miley Nick's getting married, I think you should be careful from now on with him. Selena may have not chosen me to be maid of honor or anything in the wedding but she's still important to me, and I don't want her heartbroken when Nick leaves her for you on the wedding day. In saying that I'm not going to tell her…"

I stared at her and nodded, "I understand and thank you."

"The stalker is he still…" She whispered.

I nodded looking down, "Hasn't since the one you read but yeah."

"I hope he stops."

"Me too, for everyones sake. Bye Dem."

"Bye Miles."

I climbed into my car as she walked inside and I let out a huge breath, that wasn't exactly a great start but it was a start in the right direction.

**Nick.**

"I'm thinking a sponge cake, you like them right Nick?"

I nodded from my position at the couch watching the football, honestly I didn't have a clue what Selena was talking to Taylor about, but I was pretty sure it was the wedding. I stared at the screen contently hoping the team would actually score at least one more time.

"So I reckon a sponge cake with white icing and silver decorations?" Selena questioned Taylor in the background, "I want to keep to the theme of just plain white and silver pretty much, what color do you want to wear though?"

"Sel that's your decision." Tay responded.

"I know that, it's just hard though…"

"What about a light blue color, not like baby blue but a calm grey blue? It would match silver and white?" Taylor suggested just as the doorbell rang, neither girl seemed to notice as I sighed standing up. I suppose that meant I would have to answer the door then.

I walked to the hallway and opened the front door looking at…

"Miley." I stated and she looked up from her phone.

"Nick."

We just stood there staring at each other as I finally tilted my head giving a weak smile, "You look better, a lot better and happier." I whispered and I saw the red flush coming across her face even if she tried to ignore it I could make her blush still. "How's everything been going, you didn't return my last call…"

"I've been busy with work and everything has been going great."

"No more…"

"Texts? No none you?" She asked as I frowned.

"I was going to say no more popping pills, but yeah nah me either, it's like our stalker has disappeared." I muttered and I saw her looking past me and I stepped aside letting her into the house.

"Dad is looking into who was doing it." Miley muttered.

"You told him someone was stalking you?"

"No our stalker sent him the tape…"

My eyes widened as I stared at Miley, "Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed and Miles simply shrugged her shoulders unfazed,

What the hell?

"He was mad but we've been really talking, something I haven't down with him for so long. Dad's going to help us Nick if this guy starts up again okay?"

I nodded staring at her, "So that's…he saw all of…"

"He didn't watch all of it." She responded seriously.

"Of course he didn't but he saw us."

"Pretty much, it's not exactly something you want your father to see but he knows now and there is nothing I can do to change that." Miley announced trying to edge away me, and to think only a month ago she was the one trying to persuade me by wearing barely anything.

I nodded kind of worried, Billy already hated me and now...God I was avoiding him at all costs.

"So no thank you for saving your life?" I asked meekly changing the topic,

"No you didn't delete the sex tape of us, nor will I ever forgive you."

"You say that but we both know that…"

"MILEY!" Selena stated walking into the hallway.

Miley sighed in relief, wow was she that desperate to get away from me? I thought we were on better terms, but maybe I was wrong. Selena pulled her into a hug and I closed the door as both girls smiled and Selena pulled Miley away leaving me alone.

I'd realized something when Miley was lying unconscious on the floor.

I wanted her. I needed Miley.

The tables had turned and today I was going to test my boundaries in the form of flirting. I headed to the kitchen straight for the coffee machine making three of them. I just had to keep serving the coffee up to Miley until she had to leave the table for the toilet, then I would pounce just like she did with me and I wanted to see where we actually stood.

"Coffee girls?" I called out walking in with the cups.

"Oh thank you so much Nick!" Taylor stated taking it from me.

I put the other two down as Selena smiled at me and I saw Miley just trying to look busy by shuffling pieces of paper but she didn't fool me. I walked out and returned to the lounge room where the game continued,

"What about flowers?"

"Oh and don't forget food Selena…"

"And the reception it must be booked soon!"

I had to listen to there babble for a good ten minutes before the next coffee was pushed in front of them. I purposely kept filling Miley's to the top not that she'd noticed because every time I walked in she seemed to find something other then me to look at. By the third time I saw Selena beginning to give me a look,

"Nick ease up with the coffee, we're hyper enough." She announced smiling.

"You sure you don't want more? I just thought it would keep you more alert to concentrate on all the finer details." I announced and Taylor nodded in complete agreement as Miley stared at wedding dresses running her fingers down one of the gowns, I saw the sorrow in her eyes as she turned the page.

"I totally agree Nick, keep the coffee coming."

"Okay."

"Not for me, thanks Nick." Selena announced but Miley remained silent.

I took my seat again as I listened carefully only to hear the words I wanted to hear ten minutes later,

"I'm just going to the toilet, is that okay?" Miley asked politely,

"Of course Miles you know where it is."

I heard the chair scrap across the floor and listened to Miley's footsteps as she made her way down the hallway. I stood up sneakily and gazed at the other two women both preoccupied with the latest wedding fashion magazine. I walked round the corner and stared at Miley's firm ass moving up the stairs as I quickly rushed after her following silently,

I reached the top and paced quickly reaching her,

Miley felt my presence and turned around as I pushed her back against the wall forcing my lips onto her. I kissed her with everything in me remembering the feeling I had when I thought I'd lost her. For a second she seemed completely shell shocked by the whole thing and just as my tongue slipped into her mouth she pushed me away mouth open.

"Nick!" She hissed half yelled, "What the fuck are you…"

I came forward moving my hand gently down her side as she stepped away and I put my arm up against the wall locking her in a position against it. Her eyes turned to mine unimpressed but I could see the want lingering, she needed this.

I moved my fingers along her top playfully, I wanted her to kiss me this time.

"Nick stop…Nick please." She whispered.

"Why? I know you like it."

"Nick just…oh god Nick please I…"

My eyes connected with her blue orbs and suddenly Miley's lips were hastily on mine kissing me repeatedly as I was pushed against the other wall and I flipped her taking control again. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, groping her ass as she moaned against my mouth,

"Nick…" She whispered,

I moved my kisses down her jawbone and then to her neck sucking it harshly, she squirmed but didn't push away as her fingers began to travel through my hair like she always did. I sucked deeply as she moaned again and I pulled away returning to her lips my hand finding her breasts as I squeezed them.

"God your sexy." I muttered into her mouth feeling her breath on my face,

"Nick stop, you know this is wrong."

"But it feels right doesn't it…" I whispered kissing the side of her lips.

Again she pushed me over against the wall slipped her tongue into my mouth as I continued to groping her body feeling Miley up everywhere. Then finally she pulled away panting staring at me horrified,

"What the fuck am I doing, I should not be kissing you no…"

"But you-"

"Shut up, I'm leaving to go downstairs and pretend like nothing happened." Miley announced with confidence and turned around flicking her hair as I gave a small chuckle and she turned around, "What is funny about this Nick?"

"You need to go to the toilet, and try cover the mark on your neck."

Miley's eyes widened and she rushed past me, so now I knew. She did still want me even if Miley hated me, there was no denying she didn't love me. Her life was complicated so was mine but I was doing this for a reason. When I saw her lying there dying I didn't care about Selena, no the only person I saw in that twenty frightful minutes was Miley and I saw that she was meant to be mine, because I was the only one who could protect her form herself. The only one who could love her how she deserved to be loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yo I updated, surprised? me too. I'm doing my finals, math and english done only another three terrible exams and i'm finished high school WOO! Anyway yes thanks for the reviews :)


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: **WARNING! This story is rated M for a reason!

**Chapter 13.**

**Miley.**

I walked into the small café gazing around amazed at how little it had changed. When was the last time I came here? I tried to remember as my mind skimmed back to when I was fourteen with Nick, Joe and Kevin giggling in the back corner, when life used to be simple. I spotted the back of a familiar head, I guess when she replaced me as their best friend they bought her here too, she was even sitting in the same booth. I made my way over sliding into the seat giving a weak smile,

"Hey." I stated cheerfully dumping my bag beside me,

Demi looked up from her cell phone surprised, "I didn't even see you come in, my god Miley you're early, since when does that happen?" She joked as I laughed looking over at my best friend, "How have you been?"

"Okay I guess you?"

She nodded looking at me, "I've been missing my best friend."

"Me too."

We fell into an awkward silence as I gave a sigh gazing up at the guilty look in Demi's eyes, "Hey I didn't say this the other day but honestly although you played a part in my stupid suicide attempt, you weren't the cause okay. Everything just got on top of me and I was being stupid, the stalker, Nick, my parents and you, it just felt like everything was collapsing."

"I know that feeling." Demi whispered looking at me, "And I understand why you felt in that split second like you couldn't go on, I have felt like that so many times before Miles,_ so many times. _But I'm happy you've seen reason, I really am."

"Me too, even if everything comes out I'll still have one person...I hope."

"You will! There will always be someone who loves you." Demi responded. "Including me."

"How about counseling for you, how's it going?" I asked,

"Good, I still have my good and bad days but they are mostly up not down."

"I didn't realize you were still-"

"Having them?" Demi asked giving me a weak smile, "It's not something I publicize to everyone you know what I mean? I like some things private like you want to keep the affair under wraps."

I screwed up my face looking down, "The _affair_…yeah."

"Stayed away from Nick recently? No more sexy time with him"

I looked up unable to lie and Demi took one glance at me and groaned, "Miley what did I tell you? Look the dude blackmailing you has stopped because you're doing what he said! But if you keep running back to Nick this tape will come out Miles, you have to be so careful what did you do with him?" She asked blankly and I rolled my eyes letting out a groan.

"We made out and…it got heated but that was it. I stopped him, I promise."

"He started it?" She asked surprised and I nodded.

"Yeah actually he forced me to start with…"

"And then you went with it?"

"Pretty much, _fuck_ I'm so stupid." I whispered.

"No you aren't Miley, you are just caught up in love with a boy who you can't have. Look at some point all girls go through a stage of wanting another women's man it's just that you get to have him when he wants. Miley, Nick is playing you and it needs to stop!" She hissed and I looked at her nodding, god did I know that but I couldn't.

"I'm in love with him."

Demi let out a frustrated huff, "I know that god damn it."

"Coffee?"

We turned looking at a waitress as we both nodded and she quickly poured two cups staring between us one last time before walking away. I looked back at Demi, who just stared at me shrugging her shoulders,

"Concentrate on work!" She stated seriously.

"I have been and that's worked, but Selena wants help with the wedding." I whispered and I saw the jealousy in Demi's eyes, god I wished we could swap positions, "And that's why I have to see Nick and yes that's how we ended up in the hallway basically feeling each other up."

"Too much information thanks."

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Stop him!"

"How?"

Demi shrugged her shoulders a smile coming to her face, "You get yourself in the worst positions it's unbelievable Miley! I don't think I've ever met someone so drawn to drama." She stated and I stared at her unimpressed, "What? It's the truth you do get yourself in tight situations."

"I know that, but you aren't helping!"

"Well _sorry_ but I don't know what to do."

"Maybe I should move?"

"That wouldn't help, it's Nick he followed you to freakin Georgia."

"Good point."

"So this sex tape, is it as bad as-"

"Yep." I hissed cutting her off, "My dad saw it."

"WHAT?"

I let out a groan staring into my coffee; "The fucking guy who has the tape sent it to him, which is why he turned up in the first place not my sudden mental breakdown. Nick and dad have seen it and by the look on both their faces oh it was bad, really fucking bad and now I don't know what to do about it."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see?"

"Yeah but my patience is terribly especially when it's something this big."

"I know hun, but it's like all bad things we do. You know as you're doing it you shouldn't, and that it will most likely make headlining gossip sites but you do it anyway…you know what I mean?" She asked and I nodded. I knew what she meant but that didn't make me feel any better. "And it'll blow over eventually-"

"Are you kidding?" I spat,

"Yeah okay sex tapes never really blow over, and because it's Nick and-"

"Okay I get it! Enough about my love life let's talk about yours!" I announced and Demi raised her eyebrows staring at me.

"Well this will be quick, I have no love life full stop."

"Oh I'm sure you like a boy…"

"I do but he's dating some girl, or _many_ girls."

I laughed looking at her surprised, "You still love _him_ then?"

She looked at me and frowned, "I wasn't being specific, you can't assume I'm talking about-"

"Joe," I cut her off, "I know you're talking about him, you get this weird look on your face. Maybe it's love?"

"More like utter hatred," Demi announced. I gave a laugh and she shrugged, "Yeah but I've got to get over it."

"Jonas boys driving girls insane, that should be their definition."

"No driving girls to suicide would be better."

"Agreed." I sipped the coffee with Demi and smiled it was just like old times.

"Well at least you have gotten more of a chance then me, at least Joe isn't getting married just yet." I announced and Demi gave a laugh wrapping her fingers around the mug shaking her head.

"He's dating everyone and anyone, it's so…ergh"

I smiled nodding in agreement, "I liked Ashley but then he dumped her and it's been crazy ever since! I mean it's a wonder he doesn't even have a sex tape yet! With the amount of people it's rumored he's screwed around with. But seriously you might still have a chance," I suggested and Demi shrugged her shoulders leaning back against the seat,

"I doubt he'd ever go out with me again."

"You never-"

My mouth dropped as I watched the door open,oh for fuck's sake? Demi turned around looking confused as I stared at Selena and Nick walking hand in hand. I went to hide moving my legs to duck under the table but I had no such luck as Selena spotted us and waved.

"_Oh fuck_." Demi muttered turning back looking at me.

"You can say that again," I responded,

'Oh fuck."

"Not helping Demi." I muttered.

"Hey guys." Selena stated brightly as I saw her elbowing Nick eyeing off the fact Demi and me were together. "You guys have made up that's great? So Demi I never got around to speaking to you, how would you feel about being a bridesmaid at the wedding?"

Demi just stared at her and nodded giving a fake smile, "Really? I thought you didn't want me because Nick-"

"I want you in my wedding party," Selena stated looking at Nick, "We do, right Nick?"

"Yeah sure,"

Demi gave a real smile and nodded, "Yeah I'd love to be in your wedding party."

"Awesome, have you guys ordered yet?"

"No we were-"

"Well can we sit with you?" She asked and I saw Nick smirking at me.

"Actually I was just leaving-"

"Sure you can," Demi interrupted as I glared at her and looked back at them,

"Go for your life." I muttered,

Selena purposely slid in alongside Demi as I moved over for Nick to sit down. He smiled as I internally groaned, just my fucking luck it seemed.

**Nick.**

"So the wedding is on June 11th." Selena stated smiling.

"Yeah I heard."

Miley nodded staring into her coffee as I moved my hand over not listening to what Selena was talking about. I slipped my fingers around the loops in Mi's jeans as she turned glaring at me. I dropped my hand and moved it onto her leg slowly rubbing it as I saw Miley's cheeks reddening.

"Taylor wants to wear blue, is that okay with you?" Sel asked Demi.

Dems nodded staring at Miley confused by her flushed cheeks and then gave me a deathly glare as I just returned her look with a smile. I felt my fingers run up the inner of Miley's thigh and she grabbed my hand pushing it away easily. I just put it back on her leg though and Miley let out a huff,

"Oh am I boring you?" Selena asked worried as Miley shook her head,

"God no, I'm just really hungry and they still haven't taken our order!"

"Oh okay, so anyway I was thinking…"

Miley moved her hand on top of mine giving up clearly as she entwined our fingers together staring a head trying to pay attention to Selena. I looked down at our fingers giving a weak smile, her fingers were different to Selena's whose were delicate and always had perfect nail polish. Miley's were larger, her black nail polish was chipped but she never really cared that much…Miley was an individual unlike Selena who just seemed to follow the crowed.

"But the cake needs to be a particular size." Demi stated seriously.

"Not too big or you'll be eating it forever." Miley added as I nodded in agreement, "I agree with having the theme of silver but I think instead of the cake just being silver and white you should have maybe blue flowers to match the bridesmaid dresses"

"Good idea Miley." Selena stated taking note,

"Can I take your orders?" A waitress asked,

"Umm yeah just a salad for me."

"Same."

"Grilled cheese sandwich." Miley announced as I smiled,

"I'll have the same thanks."

I looked at the two girls across from me content on eating salad while Miley had gone against them and picked something she wanted. I looked at her and she frowned at me confused, letting go of my hand putting her own on the table. My hand kept it's position on her leg though as I squeezed it and she instantly returned her fingers in amongst mine knowing she could control where they were going then.

Miley's phone started blaring as she suddenly groaned,

"That will be mom making sure I haven't killed myself, I'll be right back." She muttered standing up.

I didn't move though a plan in my mind. Miley had no other choice but to slide past me as I lightly grasped her perfect ass as she went past. God I wanted to be in her so bad…

Miley jumped in surprise sending me a glare but disappeared towards the bathroom pulling her phone out of her pocket as she walked. I turned back to the girls both still chatting unfazed by Miley's departure. I leaned over trying to focus on flowers, or was it the cake? I didn't really care! This was girl stuff the only thing I was planning to do for the wedding was turn up.

My phone vibrated and I sighed pulling it out,

My head instantly sprang up gazing around the café, _no no_ not again. I bit my lip seeing faces watching us but no one had a phone. I looked down staring at the new text message,

_Unknown._

_I hope you're only discussing wedding plans Nick._

"Nick are you okay, you've gone white?" Sel suddenly asked.

I looked up and smiled flicking my phone up, "I got to go call our management something weird's happened with one of the songs. Sorry I'll be like ten minutes…keep talking about the wedding so far everything sounds good." I stated and Selena nodded but Demi just sent me a warning look.

I stood up nervous, we were only talking about the wedding…_we were_. I bit my lip deciding to try something, if this person was actually watching us then he would know Miley and me had both gone out the back. So if we had some fun back there would he realize? I felt like a tormented animal the way he was playing with us, I soon found Miley leaning against the wall annoyed.

"Mom I'm fine, yeah…yeah I'll talk to you later." She muttered,

I came up behind her and Miley gazed giving me an annoyed look as I leaned up moving my head onto her shoulder. She gave a weak smile pushing me away, obviously she hadn't got the text and if she had well I had to delete it, she was dealing with enough as it was without this.

"Bye mom love you…yeah bye."

Miley hung up and turned around looking at me,

"Nick stop touching me, your fiancé is…"

I moved closer to Mi and she moved back against the wall as I leaned forward to kiss her. Miley said nothing and I felt her warm shaky breaths against my face while her gorgeous eyes stared into mine,

"Let's have sex." I whispered, "_Now_, right now."

Miley eyes widened and she pushed me back harshly moving away as I grabbed her wrapping my arms around her slim waist. She looked at me scared trying to push me away, "Nick no, please I don't want to have sex with you, no no…I don't let go of me."

"You do don't you?" I whispered as she tried to break free but it wasn't a real attempt it was weak to say the least.

I breathed on her neck taking in the scent of the flowery perfume she was wearing, I moved forward kissing it gently and she moaned stopping her struggles completely as I smiled pulling away. I looked back up at her and she nodded staring at me,

"I want to, god I do but not after last time. We can't Nick, especially not…"

"Just a quickie?" I whispered and she stared at me,

"_NO_."

I leaned forward kissing her neck again sucking it for a second before she moaned again and I nipped at her velvety skin. "Nick, no we can't…we can kiss but I'm not having sex with you in the back of a café!" She hissed as I gave a laugh and I pulled her around a corner,

"Okay then, let's make out."

I pushed her into the women's bathroom gazing quickly in the cubicles to find no one around. I closed the door locking it as I turned to see the girl I loved looking at me unsure wrapping her arms around her body. I moved over and took up sucking on her neck again as she slowly start to release the tension and the moans began to slip from her lips more frequently.

"God Nick, it feels good…"

I pulled away and stared into her eyes as our forehead's touched and I pressed my lips delicately against hers. Within seconds Miley's tongue was in my mouth, as I played with her rubbing my own tongue along hers, she was such a fucking good kisser. I pushed her body backwards up onto the bench alongside the sink getting a easier access to being able to feel her body,

"Miley…" I moaned groping her breasts,

Her hand ran through my hair while I licked her lips and she separated her legs bringing my body right up against the bench. I attacked Mi's lips with kisses as her hand fell from my hair and instead I felt it reappear undoing my belt buckle,

"Miley…" I muttered pulling away confused,

She stared at me giving a smirk, "No to sex, but I will give you something…"

I stared at her and found myself nodding even though I was really unsure. I helped her struggling fingers un do the buckle while her broken arm stayed behind her body. My lips found hers again and we continued to kiss as I felt myself growing hard by the feeling of her lips on mine along with her fingers playing with the top of my jocks. She suddenly pulled back the elastic as I kissed her jaw and she moaned my jeans slowly sliding down my legs,

Then her hand dropped finding what she wanted,

"Miley…" I whispered and she smirked her hand grasping it gently,

I groaned in pleasure as she began to slowly run her fingers up and down. My lips went back on her's moaning feeling Miley sliding up and down my length. I kept kissing as her pace got faster and I could feel the heat rising quickly, Miley moaned against my lips as my kiss got more passionate and I was consumed by her hands pushing me to the point.

"Miley, fuck that fells good you're going to…" I groaned,

Miley smiled against my lips, "I love you,"

"I love you too, fuck I'm…"

I felt myself explode as Miley pulled away from my mouth as I kept cumming and she moved her hand from my pants staring unimpressed at her fingers. I moved over and kissed her lips gently as she looked at me tears coming to her eyes,

"Miles…oh god don't cry baby, no don't…"

"I want you to be mine." She chocked out trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I am yours."

"But you're hers too."

She pushed me back just enough to jump down and moved over to the tap washing her hands violently as I pulled up my pants. I buckled them and moved over kissing her on the nape of her neck as she bit her lip looking up,

"You are more to me then she ever will be." I whispered,

"Then marry _me_."

"I can't do that…"

"I know, but don't you see, you're killing me." Miley whispered as I frowned,

"We should go back…"

"Yeah."

Miley's phone buzzed and she grabbed it drying her hands as I checked my appearance in the mirror I looked a little flushed and sweaty but apart from that nothing that said my ex just gave me a hand job in the bathroom. Miley however looked a mess, I moved my fingers through her hair as she stared at the phone and I hung her hair over the love marks I'd left on her neck.

"_Nick…_oh god." She whispered,

I looked over her shoulder scared,

_What's taking so long Miley? I warned you stupid little girl, if you don't come out in the next five seconds the tape comes out. _

Miley instantly rushed for the door without another word leaving me there startled and confused, had that really just happened? Yes it had.

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry for the slow update, but I've updated now so don't kill me!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14.**

**Miley.**

You know avoiding Nick was easier said then done. I mean all the mutual functions we were invited to I purposeley declined, I didn't go to the restaurants I knew he visited, or even drive down the streets he frequently travelled down. Yet in one absent minded moment I'd been struck down in my over ambituous aim to avoid Nick altogether, when I accidently answered my Iphone without checking the fricken caller ID.

"Come on just for dinner…" He pleaded,

"No."

"Miley it will be only Selena and me."

"No."

Nick gave a huff as I picked up the bottle of vodka off the liquor store shelf examining it carefully. "Okay I know it's been weird betwen us,"

"_Weird between us_? Are you kidding me Nick? We-"

"I want to see you, I really do." He stated cutting me off rudely as I sighed, "Miley look I know you're worried about what people will think, but you don't need to okay? Just come over to dinner I'll promise it'll be fun," I frowned at how vague he was being, was someone else listening to this conversation? Most likely Selena curiously listening, then again she had every right to be.

"I said _No_. At the moment nothing has happened to me, and I want to keep it that way." I announced just as vaguely,

"It's just dinner Miley."

"I have plans,"

"You don't,"

"I-"

"Miley stop lying, just please come to dinner. It'll be _fine_, I swear."

I moved onto the next shelve staring at the bottles completely fazed, this was a bad idea.

"Nick I just…"

"Miley please."

I gave a huff nodding, fine, what choice did I have? "Okay what time Nick?"

"Six thirty." He announced happily.

"It's six fifteen now…" I responded seriously as I stared at the label on one of the bottles.

"Well hurry up, time waits for no one, where are you?"

I put down the bottle gazing around the basically empty liqueur store only to see one other guy in a black hoodie with a yellow paint stain staring at beer behind me. I sighed looking at the bottles, I did have knowledge on alcohol yet I just didn't know which one I wanted, I'd never bought it before.

"Shopping, I'll be there soon."

"Shopping at six?"

"Grocery shopping." I lied, because telling him I was buying alcohol would only lead to more stress.

"Why are you grocery shopping at six?"

I suddenly heard a lot of laughing on the end of the line as I frowned and the person or people abruptly stopped, so there were others? "Because I need food at my house Nick, look I'll be there when I get there, just deal okay? At least I'm coming. I'll see you and your fiancé soon." I hissed with attitude and went to hang up,

"Bye Miley…"

I waited for him to say it, to say the two words I wanted to hear, but he didn't. I hung up a little insulted that he didn't remember but I was still unsure of my feelings, maybe he forgot? Like my siblings did, except Noah she remembered. Every year on this day I made a big fuss, I always wanted it my way but this year well I'd been so busy freaked out that I'd kind of forgotten to plan a party. Honestly I liked the idea no one had remembered,

Today was the 23rd of November, I was twenty-one.

I settled for a bottle of champagne, it looked good and it was pretty expensive. I went up and quickly bought it, the guy didn't ask for ID, actually he didn't even look in my direction. I gazed around to see the other guy was gone, leaving me very much alone.

I stepped out of the shop heading to my car only to freeze, oh god.

I looked around in the dark Los Angeles night staring for the man who was tormenting me but found no one. I moved over ripping the paper from my windscreen unfolding it scared. I gazed up again glancing around but there was not a single person in sight, why was this happening? I stared back down at the piece of paper to see it had been written very quickly,

_Happy Birthday Miley. So dinner with Nick? Be careful._

I dropped the note feeling all happiness drain from my body as I looked around scared pulling out my phone and pressing redial.

I hoped into my car locking the doors in fear as I glanced around and realized, how did that person know I was having dinner? Unless…the guy with the black hood and yellow paint stain. My eyes widened in shock, he'd be so close to me, _fuck_ he was listening in on me, most likely not carrying about the beer at all. Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY FUCKING GOD.

"Yes Miles." Nick stated his voice echoing as I bit my lip,

I was on loudspeaker…fuck.

"I can't come, I…I have to do something." I whispered trying to relax my breathing,

"Miles what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine, I'm going home kay? I just don't feel that well some bad stuff happened so I think I'll go home, it'll be easier, plus I have work tomorrow. Look let's take a rain check...or something?" I muttered starting up my car, as there was deadly silence on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean _bad_?" I heard Selena ask,

So I was right, I was on loudspeaker.

"Just something that keeps happening, to do with my car and the windscreen. Anyway have a good night you two…" I whispered and moved the phone away from my ear,

"MILEY WAIT-"

"What?" I asked moving it back to my ear.

"I'm here, it's Demi. They invited me over to dinner and we were like it's too quiet we need Miley here!" Demi announced as I frowned listening to her voice, she hadn't even bothered to wish me a happy birthday either. I looked down at the bottle unsure now, I just wanted to go home. "Plus we need to talk about wedding stuff Miley, you have to come."

"But-"

"See you soon." Selena stated as I frowned.

The phone line went dead as I closed my eyes, I didn't want to go.

I reversed out of the car park staring around freaking out, I was tired, I'd been at work all day and I just needed a break. For the first time ever I was happy everyone forgot my birthday, Noah, mom and dad they were the only ones who remembered and the film crew today who serenaded me with Happy Birthday and a cake much to my embarrassment. I didn't feel the need to be happy today, I had a stalker who wanted me to stay away from the boy I was in love with, so to me nothing could make me happier then the sex tape disappearing.

I headed off to Nick's house anyway pulling up twenty minutes later,

I glanced at the champagne twice before deciding to take it with me, they wouldn't even notice I'd taken it, plus I kind of needed to replace the ones I'd drunk ages ago with Nick when we...okay didn't want to remember that right now. I got out and walked in the gates heading to the front door knocking,

It opened straight away to Nick's familiar face,

"What happened?" He hissed stepped out and slamming the door.

I sighed shaking my head, "Don't worry-"

"Miley tell me, what did it say?"

"I was buying this here…" I whispered handing him the bottle and he frowned accepting it, "There was a guy in the store, only one. Nick I walked out and there was a note on my car, telling me to be careful tonight. He was in the fucking store with me…" Nick sighed pulling me into a hug, "I don't want to be here Nick, I'm tired and I just want to go home to sleep. I'm too scared to eat right now." I whispered and he let me go and pulled a face.

"Well I'm sorry but this wasn't my idea, okay it was, but I'm sorry…I just thought you'd want to do it. I hope it's not too bad, look just put a smile on your face and try and forget about what happened, I don't expect anything tonight. Not even a kiss…" He whispered and I just shrugged as he opened the door again and I pulled a smile across my face,

"It's fine, right what's for dinner?"

I walked into to Nick's darkened hallway frowning,

"Ummm not sure steak I think. Selena is just cooking it, here go in there first and dump your bag." Nick announced as I just nodded, I always let my bag in the hallway why did I have to leave it in his living room.

I walked in as suddenly the lights turned on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

I stepped back scared seeing the room full with a least a hundred people, all holding glasses giving me a huge smiles. My family, Demi's family, the Disney group, and Jonas family everyone was here not to mention a bunch of producers' managers, publicists, and dancers. How did I always not catch on to surprise parties? My mouth was just hanging open as dad laughed at my reaction,

"Oh my god,"

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered in my ear as I smiled at the gathering.

"You should be." I muttered staring into the over excited crowed.

**Nick.**

"She's not having fun." Demi whispered.

I looked over at Miley sitting with the dancers smiling holding a glass of orange juice and champagne a fake smile plastered across her beautiful face. I turned to Demi beside me looking on concerned, I could clearly see she wasn't enjoying her birthday party but everyone else didn't seem to notice except Demi.

"A guy left a note on her car, warning Miles to be careful here tonight."

"How did they know she was coming here?" Demi whispered looking at me.

"He was in the liquor shop with her, he overheard it. She's not having fun because Miley's too scared to even think about enjoying herself." I muttered looking down into my glass, I thought this would be good for her but I'd been wrong, "Not to mention the fact she loves me but can't have me."

"She told me you guys are still…involved." Demi stated carefully choosing her words as I nodded guilty. "Nick stop playing with her she's not some doll you can just pick up when you want. Miley's a person and you're leading her on for heartbreak, don't you see that? She wants you so badly that she's risking her friendship with Selena and her career not to mention reputation for you. If you loved her you'd let Miley go Nick…"

"I can't." I whispered.

"Then break up with Selena."

"But the wedding is basically planned." I muttered and Demi looked at me.

"Who do you love more? Selena?" She whispered,

I turned looking at Selena looking perfect in her gorgeous black dress; she looked so flawless it was like she defined the word perfection. I smiled watching her laughing away with Kevin and Danielle as I looked back to Demi.

"Or Miley, Nick?"

Miley stood there looking honestly a bit of a wreck, her face looked tired and exhausted from working all day while her hair hung messily around her face. There was no smile across her face and she looked anything but flawless, yet as I compared the two of them I knew exactly which one I wanted.

"You want Miley don't you?" Demi whispered as I shook my head.

"I'm not going to make a decision."

"But you have to Nick," Demi stated clearly as I looked at her, "In your heart you know Miley will always come first before anyone else. No matter how perfect Selena is she'll never be Miley and nothing can change that. Sure Miley is crazy at times and completely unstable with her moods, but she's Miley."

"And Selena will never be." I finished and Demi nodded.

"Nick!"

I turned looking over at Selena, "Come dance!"

Demi gave me a look holding her glass as I sighed walking away over to my fiancé who giggled taking my hands in hers. I looked at Sel smiling away at me as we moved into the middle of the room where Miley's guitarist and Mandy with her boyfriend were dancing. I started dancing with Sel as she moved her body up against mine suggestively but I didn't return the movements keeping my body at a safe distance from hers.

"You're so hot." Selena whispered as I smiled,

"Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe a little but I'm fine." She stated grabbing onto my shirt.

Selena moved up pressing her lips against mine forcing her tongue down my throat practically as I let her for about a second. Then my eyes saw a pair of blue ones starring at me tears forming by the second. Miley saw me staring at her and instantly turned away darting into the hallway as I broke my kiss from a giggling Selena who I smiled at.

"I'll be right back baby." I whispered and she nodded.

"Be quick sexy man."

I laughed and turned away scanning the crowed that hadn't even noticed the birthday girl's disappearance. I noted no one was watching before I slipped away into the hallway to find Miley headed for the front door with her bag on her shoulder,

"Don't go." I whispered rushing after her.

Miley turned around looking frustrated, "Nick look thanks for tonight okay, I appreciate the thought it was really sweet" She whispered simply, "But I'm tired, and this isn't really fun for me! I didn't think I'd have to watch the boy I want to marry kiss another girl on my birthday. Not to mention I was told to be careful tonight and stay away from you…I'm just going to go home."

I moved my hand up brushing the tears away from her face,

"I'm sorry, I love you beautiful happy birthday."

Miley gave a small laugh shaking her head, "I thought you forgot about it, I thought everyone forgot and the thing was I wasn't even that angry. I was so happy everybody forgot my birthday because then I didn't have to act like I was excited that today I was turning twenty one, because recently all I feel like I'm doing is crying or making out with you."

"How could I forget?" I whispered, "It's the day the most gorgeous girl in the world came into this world."

"Selena was born on my birthday?" She joked as I sighed.

"No, no…but you are gorgeous you know that right?"

"Yeah I do."

A smile came across her face and I gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face shakily. I leaned forward and our noses brushed, I wanted to kiss her I didn't care who was around I wanted to kiss Miley like the world was ending. I pressed my lips delicately against hers as she lightly kissed me back,

She opened her mouth letting me inside, as we both gently kissed neither of us making a sound. With Miley everything just felt natural, it wasn't forced and we both just knew how to act with each other. I knew now not to take the kiss further because it was perfect the way it was,

I heard a cough and Miley flew back off me as we both turned.

Demi stood there staring at us wide eyed and unimpressed.

"We're about to sing Happy Birthday." She whispered simply and turned away.

Miley looked back to me giving a sigh, as her eyes just suddenly bulged and she pushed me out of the way rushing over to the coat hanger. I watched confused as she violently pulled a hoodie off staring at it confused, her eyes darted up to mine holding it up.

"Whose is this?" She asked shakily,

I shrugged looking at her, "I don't know it could be-"

"Nick this is what the guy was wearing, in the liquor store! I swear to god it had the same stain and everything which means…" Miley stated looking up at me as I frowned shaking my head working it out,

"Our stalker is here,"

"And is someone we know." She whispered simply. "And trust."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What's my excuse for not updating? Well...umm...I've got a summer job? Okay that's not a great excuse but I do apologize I never intended to wait this long before another update! Okay I loved one review I got who said that the stalker was 'A' funny thing was I hadn't even watched a pretty little liars episode until I was on at least chapter six, regardless the inspiration now is coming from it! But don't worry I'm not going to drag it out for two seasons :P Oh and Happy Australia Day to my fellow mates : )


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**Nick.**

I spun my phone around on the table thinking,

I looked at the list of names in front of me, our stalker was a guy, I was sure, actually I wasn't. It was a guy's _hoodie_ but that meant nothing really! In total there had been forty guys at the party not including myself, but then I also had consider the thirty eight girls. I mean I could pretty much rule out the small framed people, Miley had said the person had a large build but still...It could have been anyone we knew! The party had continued without a hitch and Miley had gone home, still not happy but not a complete mess.

I'd been very diligent as the guests began to leave and watched the hoodie waiting for someone to pick it up.

No one did.

It was still on the hook in our house, the person had either forgotten to take it or left it just to scare the crap out of me every time I saw it.

"Nick you here bro?" Joe called out.

I sighed hearing the door slam, Selena was at work and I had a day off which I'd been using to research every single person on this list. Joe walked in and gave me a smile moving over beside me, I however didn't return it, right now smiling wasn't high on my priority list.

"Want to go out for lunch? Everyone else is too busy, or some bull shit."

"Ummm not really." I stated quietly,

"What you doing?"

I sighed frustrated, maybe I needed a second opinion.

"Highlight all the people who hate Miley and me together on here."

Joe just stared at me confused as I handed over the sheet. Joe gazed at it fleetingly before looking back to me, "Nick umm...why am I doing this? I mean I'll do it but that's a pretty strange request." He muttered taking the highlighter from me, I'd already circled the people I thought but maybe he knew more.

"Just do it." I ordered,

Joe looked at me raised eyebrows and nodded,

"Okay…fine."

I watched Joe highlight a few of the obvious names but there were also a few I hadn't highlighted. He stopped at the end staring at his own name unsure, I glared at him as he went to highlight it and then stopped…

"Just kidding, okay that's pretty much it."

He handed it over and then gave me a look, "So what's going on?"

"What would you say if I told you me and Miley have a stalker who was blackmailing both of us?" I asked and Joe stared at me,

A laugh ripped from his throat, "Good joke Nick but-"

"I'm being serious." I mumbled looking at the sheet tired of this,

"What the hell? Are you really being-"

"Yep."

"Oh my god!" I looked to Joe who just stared at me, "_You_ have a stalker."

"Yeah _we_ do, the same one, but he's threatening Miley more the me."

"THREATENING?" Joe yelled panicked,

"Well yeah, look it's hard to-"

"With physical harm?"

"He has once but it's more he's going to release something of her."

Joe eyes widened looking at me, "That isn't good Nick. I mean Miley's the type to have some pretty bad stuff, like the bong and the photos. This is not good at all, have you told the police?"

"No, we can't,"

"What why not?"

"We just-"

"Wait was that why she was so upset at her party last month?" Joe asked and I gave a sigh pointing at the sheet.

"They were at the party, we just don't know who he or she was…"

"What? These people are our friends-"

"I know, that's the problem."

"Nick what the fuck is going on?"

I fell silent as Joe huffed, "Why doesn't she go to the police? Why don't both of you go to the police?"

"We can't Joe."

"Why not?"

"WE JUST CAN'T!" I snapped,

"Wait why is he blackmailing you? Miley and you haven't been dating in like ages plus you're marrying Sel now, why is he after you?" Joe asked completely oblivious. I turned staring at my brother giving him an uneasy look as Joe's eyes began to widen.

"Wait you don't have bad stuff too do you? He wants to release something…"

"Uhuh."

"Photos?" He stated wincing slightly,

"Worse."

"A bong-"

"No Joe…something else, something with nudity."

"WHAT?"

"A..." I stopped closing my eyes, "Sex tape."

"YOU HAVE A SEX TAPE?"

I turned looking at my brother's open mouth and wide eyes, but he didn't seem mad surprisingly. Soon his mouth closed and a smile came across it, "Dude I totally didn't think you had it in you, so how was Selena? You should have told me sooner bro, I could have given you some tips. I can't believe you've made a sex tape, I haven't even done that yet." He stated thinking about it as I just frowned disgusted.

"That wasn't really the reaction I wanted…"

"You wanted me to mad?" He asked and I nodded,

"Right okay, Nick I am very disappointed with you." Joe stated,

"That's the best you could do?"

"Oh come on it's just a sex tape…actually yeah you've got a problem. You told Selena that the world might be seeing it soon?" He asked and I looked at my brother uneasily, how could I explain this to him simply without looking like a complete man whore.

"It's not Selena…"

Joe tilted his head looking at me confused, "Not Selena?"

"No."

"Hooker?"

"Joe think about this real hard, what did I just make you do with the sheet." I muttered as he frowned staring back at it, "Who were we just discussing, who is the other person who is being blackmailed."

Then the light went off and he looked at me his mouth dropping again,

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MILEY, WHAT THE FUCK-"

I rolled my eyes as Joe's mouth opened, "Someone has the tape and is going to release it if you don't stay away from each other?" He yelled frantically and I nodded as he stared at me horrified,"Oh my god you did Miley? What the hell you guys were like fourteen I mean that's…really young Nick! What the hell you barely kissed with tongue let alone...Why the hell did you film that? That's just plain weird like child pornography"

"Joe it was a like four to five months ago." I whispered,

"Oh that's….YOU CHEATED ON SELENA."

I looked away nodding as Joe slapped me over the head, "NICK not cool, not cool at all, WHAT THE FUCK SERIOUSLY? Please tell me you told her about this!" He yelled and I looked back to my brother shaking my head.

"We were drunk." I whispered,

His eyes just stared at me shocked, "This only gets worse!"

"Me and Miley are having an affair."

"Jesus Christ." Joe stated staring at me shaking his head.

"I know I'm in serious shit now."

"You sure are." He hissed and I groaned.

I fell back on the couch, what was I going to do? Joe just remained speechless his mind wrapping around the concept of what I'd just told him. I had to make a plan, we needed the same group of people back in the house for another event. I needed to try what I did in the café with Miley, get her alone and then have Joe and Demi in the room watching for anyone who had a phone texting.

"Fuck Nick what are you going to do?"

"I have a plan but I need a big event to celebrate it…" I muttered seriously.

"Christmas?"

"No Joe, too soon."

"New Years Eve." We both stated at the same time.

He looked at me ready to hear the plan as I nodded, "I get Miley, take her away from the crowed you see who is texting and bam we should have the culprit. You in?" I asked hopeful and Joe nodded still seeming a little bit fazed by what I'd just told him.

"Sure but I just can't believe, wait you have it all the time with-"

"God no, just once. We accidently filmed it. No, Miley and me having been sticking to kisses and…other acts only. She doesn't want to have sex with me again." I whispered as Joe looked at me nervously,

"Wait are you..."

"What?"

"I love with her?" He asked,

"Of course I am."

"But you're going to marry Selena."Joe hissed,

"Yep."

"And have Miley as your mistress until Selena finds out?"

I looked up at Joe thinking about it for the first time, once I was married would my craving for Miley stop or would it just continue forever? Would she want to do it with me anymore? I shrugged my shoulders uncertain, I just didn't know what to do anymore my mind was so confused one moment I wanted to break up with Selena then I realized Miley and me would never work.

"I don't know."

"Well you better work it out Nick your wedding is approaching."

"I know that." I muttered harshly.

"Then which girl do you want to marry because you can't have both?"

"I want…."

"Who?" Joe asked and I shrugged.

"Miley?"

"Then-"

"No Selena," I stated as Joe just stared at me,

"You're fucked Nick."

**Miley.**

I listened to the chainsaw sounding machine against my arm as I stared at Demi's face not willing to look in case suddenly my arm got chopped off. However Demi was enthusiastically watching over my shoulder staring at the doctor cutting the plaster off my now mended arm.

"And it's off." He announced.

For the first time in a little over a month and a half I felt cool air against my skin.

I turned staring back at how shriveled up my arm looked and how disgusting it seemed now. Demi smiled looking over my shoulder poking my wrist as I let out a yelp in pain staring at the doctor confused. I thought it wasn't supposed to hurt anymore?

"It will still be a little sore for a bit, but it's healed promise."

"Thank you so much." I stated.

"It's fine Miley, can you stretch it out."

I moved my arm out straight and slowly twisted my wrist, that hurt a little but it wasn't too bad. I smiled up at the doctor and he grinned, "Well you're all good to go, just make another appointment with me for a month so I can see how everything is going. And no more punching boys okay?"

"Okay will do thanks."

I slid off the chair and stood up feeling unsure of what to do with my hand now, I hadn't used it in so long. Demi laughed at my confused state and opened the door. "You're looking at it like it's a foreign object, I'm so happy I've never broken any bone in my body."

"I never want to again!"

"So want to go out for celebration cocktails?"

"Hell yeah." I stated grinning.

I went over to desk making another appointment with the receptionist before moving out of the clinic with Demi smiling. I was really happy today, everything had been going perfectly lately and it was a change. No more stalker letters appeared, even though I'd been to Nick's house numerous times for weeding crap, only to sneak upstairs and have some fun with him while his fiance sat downstairs waiting.

"So when is the next wedding planning session?" Demi asked annoyed moving over to her car, she opened the door for me as I smiled thankful. "Because seriously I love Selena but if I have to sit through one more of her stupid cake decoration lectures while you and Nick do the dirty upstairs I will not be happy."

I gave a laugh as she slammed the door and walked around getting in the other side. "I think the next one is a couple of weeks away at least…"

"Next year?"

"Yeah…it will be next year by then, that sounds weird." I muttered.

"I know a whole year has gone by, what was your favorite moment?"

Demi started up the car as I thought about it, my response would sound so bad but it was the truth. I rubbed my arm quickly trying to get used to the feeling of touching the skin there again. Demi gave a impatient cough reversing still waiting for my answer as I finally gave in,

"Having sex with Nick you?" I stated quickly

"Of course it was." She muttered giving a sigh,

"It was..."

"You never did tell me how that went for you like…you lost your virginity to him and we never discussed it. Was he any good or a complete dud?"

I gave a small laugh, "You were too busy yelling to care."

"I'm sorry, look I'm hiding a major secret for you missy, my three best friend's are all doing each other and it's driving me mental. So just answer my question is Nick good at sex or not?" She asked bluntly and I gave a laugh nodding my head, I didn't really know but I suppose it was.

"It hurt, a lot, not going to pretend it didn't. But it was so good, like amazing good I haven't felt like that ever before. I will never be able to erase that from my memory, I felt like I was in the clouds…maybe it was the alcohol." I whispered and I saw a smile come to Demi's lips.

"No that sounds more like love to me."

I smiled as I shrugged, "I don't know, it was strange really..."

"So he was good?"

"Well I guess he was I'm not really sure."

"Joe was good so-"

I frowned turning my head, "Wait? What?"

"Joe was good and he had a huge-"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH JOE?" I yelled as we stopped at a red light.

I turned looking at Demi shocked and she just laughed, how did I not know about this? She smirked glancing over at me, "We may be best friends but maybe I don't tell you everything. And we did quite a few times actually and he was good, must run in the Jonas genes, you'll have to get Noah to go after Frankie." Demi announced as I looked at her disgusted.

"I cannot believe you just said that."

Demi laughed looking at me, "Well I'm happy your first time was perfect."

"It wasn't perfect no where near it, we have a sex tape!" I hissed.

Demi nodded in agreement as I smiled, but it was pretty perfect.

"So we both lost it to Jonas boys, but will Selena?"

I stared down realizing…they were getting married that meant,

"I never thought of that." I whispered quietly.

"That Nick and Selena will have sex eventually."

"Yeah, it's just hard to-"

"Imagine yeah," Demi whispered sympathetically.

I let out a groan leaning back against the seat shaking my head, "I'm such a whore and slut but I love being with him. I mean I hate those backstabbing mistresses in movies and real life but now that I am one, it just doesn't feel that bad. I don't feel like I'm doing anything wrong, at the start I did but now it just feels like it's the only way I can be with him."

"He's playing with you Miley." She whispered.

"I know you told me that, but I like him playing with me."

"I hate how he sucks you in so easily."

"Oh, me too."

"It's like you became a mushy mess when he turns up! I mean I didn't think Nick had it in him to have an actual affair with you on the side, but hey I saw you making out on your birthday." Demi muttered and I nodded looking at my fingers the thought of Selena with him still in my mind.

"Do you think he'll break up with her?" I whispered.

Demi frowned shaking her head, "Honestly no. But I don't reckon the marriage will last, I really think they are rushing into it." She muttered simply and I nodded considering it,

"So when it fails he could marry me?"

Demi gave a sad laugh, "Miley don't hold your breath…"

"I have been though, for a very long time and I can hold it longer."

"It'll kill you, when they get married."

"I know."

I sighed unsure of how Nick could so easily cloud my morals and reasoning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the long delay! But look I updated! Next chapter will be very M rated for all those niley lovers :P Thanks for the reviews!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter sixteen.**

**Miley.**

I looked up at Nick hovering over me,

"A New Years Eve party?"

"Yeah." He whispered kissing my jawbone as I frowned,

"Why?"

"Because if we invite all the same people then maybe we can work out who is blackmailing us Miley!" Nick whispered excited as I ran my hand through his soft hair nodding, well that did make sense, "If we walk off together and just sit in the bedroom for a while we have Joe and Demi downstairs watching for anyone in case they text us…understand?"

I looked at him nodding a little amazed, "God, when did you get so smart?"

Nick laughed and leaned his head down kissing my lips as his tongue slipped into my mouth only to pull away teasingly. I frowned disappointed as he just smirked,

"When I met you maybe? Or all this secret lip locking and feeling each other up has made me become really good at being a sly detective?"

"Where does Selena think you are?"

"Work, Joe's covering for me…"

"I can't believe he doesn't care that you're cheating on Selena." I whispered as Nick kissed my neck delicately so not to leave a mark, he knew I had a shoot in three days. "I mean Demi isn't happy about it all, she adds in little snarky disapproving comments all the time, but it's like Joe is all up for it."

"Joe likes you more then Selena." Nick explained as I smiled.

"Do you like me more then her?"

"I'm not answering that Miley?"

"Why not?" I whispered looking up at him.

Nick sighed staring at me. "I'm just not…"

"So you love her more then me?" I asked pushing my hand against his chest knowing very well that he'd deny it.

Nick instantly frowned leaning forward pressing his lips against mine,

"Who am I kissing right now? Does that answer your question?"

"I suppose so, but I'd rather hear you say it."

"I'm not going to…"

"Why not?"

"Because you already know," He responded,

It was Christmas Eve almost midnight, and here I was, Nick on top of me as we made out and nothing more…I'd made that clear to him when he turned up. Nick had worked a lot out about our stalker. If Nick didn't drive his car here then no one would know he was inside, and if he didn't tell me he was coming over then there could be no way I'd know or say something aloud that could be overheard.

We were both getting smarter and together we were almost a step a head of our blackmailer…

Nick kissed my lips as I twirled my fingers amongst his hair. I loved feeling his hand touching my skin and the way he just stared at me a smile across his face. But even though I loved him and he loved me I never could get Selena out of my mind and the lovely date of June 11th.

"I love you Miley Ray."

"Love you too."

My phone suddenly started vibrating and Nick just stared at me moving his hand into my pocket to retrieve it. I looked up at him frustrated as he stared at the caller ID giving a sigh gazing out the window. He flicked it around holding up so I could see. It had got to a point now when I wasn't scared seeing unknown written on the screen, it was more annoying.

"Answer it." Nick stated and I nodded pressing accept.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley."

"Oh hey" I stated hearing the familiar voice of Megan my publicist,

I slapped my hand against Nick's chest pushing him off me, as I quickly sat up in the bed confused, "I tried calling your mom hun but she wasn't answering, I know it's late but I just got some really good news from your management. Are you with her at the moment?" She asked and I glanced at Nick waving him away from me shaking my head.

"No I'm not Megan."

Nick instantly relaxed giving me a smile, we both knew my own publicist wouldn't be the one threatening me, seeing as she was meant to stop leaks not create them. "Oh well honey the dates have been set in stone for April, May and June, which is fantastic…"

"What?" I asked bewildered,

"For the tour Miley, your mom said she'd tell you."

"Tour?"

"Yeah why does this sound like a surprise to you?" Megan asked giving a laugh.

"Because it is,"

"Oh…" She stated awkwardly,

"I mean she mentioned it to me but…" I stopped unsure,

I frowned staring at Nick, I loved how mom had just gone ahead and planned it without my goddamn permission.

I just nodded as Nick's eyes looked at me, "Right the tour, "I stated not wanting to blame Megan, "Remind me again when and where exactly this tour is actually happening?" I questioned and Nick just looked at me worried,

Wait April, May and June? June 11th?

"World tour Miley, U.S for a month then South America before going over to the UK." Megan responded simply and I nodded, "We are leaving on the 20th of April starting in Los Angeles and then we arrive back on June 10th."

"June 10th?" I asked my mouth slightly open.

"Yeah hun, look I'll call you after New Year to discuss it, you sound kind of surprised by all of this…" She muttered a suspicious tone in her voice as I raised my eyebrows very, very confused.

"Oh I just…yeah, I'll talk to you then Megan. Merry Christmas."

"You too Miles."

The phone went dead as I pulled it away from my face turning to stare at Nick very, very confused. Nick looked at me for an explanation, it was clear he'd heard bits of that and most likely pieced it together. If I came back from the UK on June 10th there was no way I could get over jetlag and turn up to their wedding, then again did I have a choice?

"I'm going on tour." I announced,

"I heard, but you look like you didn't know." Nick whispered.

"I didn't, mom organized it."

"And she didn't tell you?"

"No."

Nick wrapped his arm around me frowning, why the hell would she have planned a tour without even notifying me? I gave a sigh, sure I wanted to do it, I loved being on the road but this was too soon. Nick leaned forward kissing below my ear as I gently squeezed his arm.

"I come back June 10th."

"Well that's good." He whispered against the side of my lips.

"Why, so I can go see you marry another girl?"

Nick remained silent and said nothing as I gave a sigh falling back on the bed starring up at the roof, why hadn't she told me? Nick leaned over rubbing his hand along my stomach slowly easing my top up with his hands while he's eyes stayed focused on mine.

"You seem upset?"

"I am upset Nick," I spat,

I just glared at him as he gave a small chuckle, "Want me to cheer you up?"

I stared at Nick and I could see it in his eyes, he didn't just want to fool around. I looked at him uncertain as Nick just smiled moving his fingers up through my hair gently as I thought about it, it wouldn't be like last time, it would be better. I leaned forward and lightly pressed my lips against his and then pulled away nodding still a little bit uneasy.

"You sure you want to?" He whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah okay, but do you have protect-"

"I do." He whispered pushing his fingers through my hair, "Promise this time you won't have to worry about getting pregnant, I have it covered completely." I smiled and he leaned down pressing his lips against mine. I ran my hand up the back of his shirt feeling Nick's shoulder blades,

Unlike last time I was nervous, I wasn't drunk and I knew I'd feel everything and remember all of it. Nick slipped my tank top off sucking on my lips as I let out a moan, why not do this? In six months I'd never get to again, why not take advantage of it? I felt him against my leg slowly growing as I let out another moan as his lips began to connect with mine more passionately. I wanted him. I wanted Nick forever, but I'd never get to have him alone, so I'd have to deal with always being second best.

"You sure?" Nick muttered as his fingers lingered on my shorts.

I looked at him and smiled, "Yeah I love you…"

"I love you too babe."

**Nick.**

"Oh fuck Miley…"

I grinded my body against hers as she moaned underneath me quietly, the musty aroma filled the bedroom as our bodies moved intwined under the sheets. I kissed the girl of my dreams under me, my thoughts focused completely on Miley. I thought last time was good but now I realized with my mind so clouded with alcohol I'd missed a lot, and this time I was feeling everything and seeing it all as well.

"Nick…" Miley moaned as I slid into her again

I looked down at her sexy body beneath mine as I slowly pumped in and out of her. She was just too fucking perfect to be real, I tried to focus on her face but honestly my eyes were staring straight down at her chest most of the time as it moved in sync with me. I pressed my lips back against hers as I picked up my speed pushing in and out of her as she groaned against my lips. I could feel myself getting close and by her moans now getting louder, I knew she was about to hit an orgasm.

"Nick…" She whispered against my skin,

"Miley…"

"Nick, oh god…Nick…"

"Fuck."

I kept pushing in and out nearing my point as Miley suddenly let out a huge moan and I felt her walls tighten around me. I groaned in pleasure as I felt myself coming slowly thrusting in and out as we both continued to cry letting our climaxes consume each other. It felt so good and as I groaned and fell on top of Miley in exhaustion nothing seemed to even replicate how amazing that just was. Our sweaty bodies rested on one another as she wrapped her arms around me kissing my shoulder,

"That was so good." She whispered her breathing still ragged,

"I know." I whispered kissing her neck slowly trailing kisses up it,

We both laid there my member still in her body as I slowly pulled out and rolled onto the bed beside Miley. I moved my hand down and removed the condom while Miley just looked at the roof her mind elsewhere. Finally she rolled onto her side facing me, wrapping the sheet around her bare chest. I leaned over kissing her lips gently sliding my hand up her moist body and onto her breasts as she smiled,

"I shouldn't have done that," She whispered,

I frowned letting her go, "I didn't mean to force you into-"

"You didn't, I just feel like a whore now." She muttered with a smile,

I gave a laugh kissing her nose dropping my hand,

"I should go…"

I saw the look of disappointed flash across Miley glistening face as I leaned towards her pulling a bit of her hair away from her perspiring forehead. I slowly pressed my lips against hers as she opened her mouth letting me in. I played with her tongue as I grabbed her naked body pulling it on top of me as our kissing got more intense,

Then my phone started ringing, way to ruin the moment.

Miley pulled away staring at me a look of horror consuming her face,

"It's okay, I'm sure its not him…"

I slipped out of the bed pulling my boxers on throwing the condom away in the process. I retrieved my phone just as it stopped ringing staring at the missed call. I was thankful to see it didn't say unknown caller, but the name on my screen was almost as bad. Miley moved over as I showered her the screen,

"Your fiancé." Miley whispered bitterly.

I sighed pressing call and walked a few paces away from Miley, it rang once before I heard Selena pick up. "Babe where are you, it's midnight? Merry Christmas hun but seriously I think you should come home, someone left a really weird note on the door?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"It's addressed to you, all it says is repeating July are we?" Selena stated as I frowned, what the fuck was that supposed to mean.

Then it clicked, July was when Miley and me had sex last time.

I turned to see Miley had disappeared into the bathroom,

"That is weird, look I'm leaving now I'll be home in ten. Merry Christmas Sel." I whispered giving a weak smile scared, fuck how did he know I was here? I looked over at the bathroom to see Miley in the reflection of the mirror wearing her bra and underwear.

"See you soon." Sel responded,

I hung up as Miley walked out staring at me, "Does she want you home? You missed your curfew?"

"Yeah something like that…"

I decided not to tell Miley, I didn't want to freak her out. She smiled walking out and picked up her pajamas off the floor pulling them on looking at me. "So this New Years Eve party whose house is it at?" She asked as her phone started ringing and she let out a groan,

I stood frozen as she picked it up confused, "It's from my dad..."

"What?"

"I think you should stop what you're doing" She read as I frowned

"What?" I repeated nervously,

Miley shrugged not at all concerned, "He must have sent it to the wrong person. So anyway whose house is this party at?" I stared at Miley a little relieved okay, if she wasn't worried neither was I. Ummm that was good question.

I looked at Miley raising my hand to point at her and she stared at me,

"My house?"

I nodded as she frowned,

"You know what, that's fine," she muttered giving a huff staring at me, "Anything to stop this guy and get him to leave us alone I'll do. At least we haven't gotten any messages recently, I think we're getting smarter then him Nick…"

"Yeah." I whispered as she smiled. "So I'll come over day after tomorrow?"

I knew I shouldn't have lied, but I didn't want to make her upset.

"Why?"

"To discuss plans for the party."

"Oh right." Miley stated nodding, "Okay, but not in the morning."

"Why not?"

Miley gave me an uneasy look shrugging her shoulders, "I have counseling and it looks bad if I don't turn up." She whispered and I nodded, wow I had no idea she was still having it. "It's not like I need to have it, but it's just good to let out my emotions on someone else who actually listens. It's good."

"How much have you told your counselor about us?" I asked and Miley shrugged.

"It's confidential."

A smirk came to her face as I laughed grabbing her around the hips pressing my lips against hers as she pushed me away frowning. "Nick you have to leave! Selena is waiting for you remember? You have to go home to your fiancé or Santa won't come…then again we've both been pretty bad this year I don't think he will come." Miley muttered and I laughed looking at her.

"Santa will come for you." I whispered, "Not me."

Miley rolled her eyes pushing me my jeans, "Hurry up and get dressed you told Selena you were leaving!" Miley hissed and I pulled on my jeans as she went searching through her room for my t-shirt.

"I'm going to kiss you a midnight." I announced as Miley looked up,

"What?"

She walked over throwing my shirt, which I quickly pulled it on, "I'm going to kiss you at midnight on New Years Eve." I whispered wrapping my fingers around her neck bringing Miley into a kiss.

She laughed pushing me away, "Nick your supposed to kiss Selena at-"

"Well I'm going to kiss you."

Miley blushed as I kissed her forehead, "Be good okay…"

"I'm never bad."

I scoffed heading for her bedroom door, I glanced back staring at Miley a fake smile across her lips, she didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to go. I gave her one last smile before stepping forward and then stopped,

"Merry Christmas Miley."

"Merry Christmas Nick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hate writing sex scenes! Never again will I write M :\ Thanks for the reviews :) xx


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17.**

**Miley.**

"It's looks…"

"Pretty good." Demi stated beside me. "Could be better…"

"It's not like anyone will notice they'll be drunk by ten,"

We both looked up at the decorations covering my house, they were pretty rushed and not by far the best work I could have done but I suppose it would have to do for tonight. I glanced at my watch reading ten to seven, people would begin arriving soon and I still had to get the food out.

"Okay I'll get the crackers and you can-"

"Start filling glasses of champagne up?" Demi suggested and I nodded.

We both headed off in opposite directions as I gazed at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a blue dress which left nothing to the imagination, it was tight, my boobs looked fantastic without being too sleazy; Nick would love it that was a definite. I smiled moving my hand up to the dog tag around my neck, my fingers touched the chain and I gently pulled the tag from under my dress holding it tightly in my fingers. Nick was going to kiss me at midnight, not Selena. I pushed the tag back under my dress and made my way into the kitchen as the doorbell rang,

"I'll get it Miles."

I nodded and went over grabbing ten bowls out of the cupboard placing them on the counter. I turned and walked over to the fridge trying to find the dips. I sighed seeing them at the bottom and leaned down as I felt someone grab my ass.

I jumped in fright letting out a scream flying around to see Nick.

"Hey sexy, nice dress gorgeous." Nick whispered.

"Hey Nick,"

I smiled as he went in for a kiss and then I noticed Joe right behind him. I pushed Nick away wide eyes and he frowned at me confused.

"It's fine Nick's mistress go ahead and kiss your man! I'm blind to this unfaithfulness." Joe announced,

I nodded looking at Nick confused who grabbed my ass again pulling me over.

He leaned forward and I smelt the scent of peppermint as he pressed his lips against mine. I smiled deepening our kiss as I heard an awkward cough. I pulled away to see Demi standing there a frown across her face,

"Can you keep your hands off each other for at least one night?" She hissed.

"Oh come on Dems, don't act like you're not happy to see them so-"

"Shut up Joe."

Joe fell silent and Nick released me and smiled at Demi, "So is Selena and Joe's date Nina out there with the champagne?" Nick asked and Demi huffed nodding, oh well that explained her bad mood then. Nina the model, had arrived with Joe. I gave my best friend a sympathetic smile as she shrugged.

"Miley dips and crackers?"

"Right…"

I leaned down grabbing the dips from the bottom handing them to Nick who smiled watching me, clearly he liked the view. I closed the fridge and we both tipped them into the dishes putting crackers and other small foods in the bowls around the house.

"So we all good with the plan?" Nick asked quietly,

"Yep I am, what about Joe and Dems?"

"We got it Miles," Joe stated snatching a bowl from my hands, "Chill, it'll work out. By the end of tonight everything will be fine again!"

I smiled thankfully as I handed another bowl over to Demi who just gave me an unimpressed look storming away, I wasn't sure if she was mad at me or Joe, maybe both? The doorbell rang again as I heard Selena let out a squeal obviously she'd opened it then. I turned my attention back to my lover who pushed me up against the bench,

"You look amazing." Nick whispered in my ear,

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

I ran my hand down his shirt as Nick smiled kissing me lips gently, "I'm going to keep my promise, at midnight I will kiss you Miley. Not Selena, so make sure I can find you." Nick whispered and I smiled as his eyes stared down my cleavage and I smirked.

Nick's hand came up to my neck and pulled up the tag giving a laugh.

"You're wearing it?"

"Course I am, it's important to me." I whispered and he smiled.

"You're important to me."

Nick pressed his lips back on mine as the doorbell rang again. I sighed knowing it was rude for me not to welcome everyone at the door, even if Selena was doing such a fantastic job by the sound of it. We broke apart staring at each other, Nick kissed my forehead and stepped back giving me a smirk before taking a few more bowls out and I stood there in a light headed daze watching him walk out. I bit my lip giving a small laugh grabbing the rest of the bowls.

"Miley!" Mom announced giving me a huge grin.

"Mom…"

Great...

I hadn't spoken to her about the tour, seeing as the last time I saw her was Christmas day and it really didn't seem appropriate to yell about it. But New Years Eve well...might as well finish the year on a bad note, then start the year in a fight. I brought mom into a hug as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"So I'm going on tour?" I hissed.

Mom instantly dropped her hands letting go of me; she stared at me apologetic giving a sigh. "Miley it was planned, well in the process of being planned just before you tried to…" She stated trialing off and I nodded. "I know you love tours and I thought it would be a good idea, then everything happened and I never got around to telling you. I was going to cancel it but I completely forgot then Megan rang…and well honey we can still cancel it."

I looked at her truly regretful eyes as I gave a weak smile, how could I be mad at her?

"You know what?"

"What?"

"A tour is just what I need."

Mom smiled looking at me excited, "I'm proud of you honey, I know I say it a lot or maybe not enough, but I truly am! You've grown up into such a gorgeous person inside and out. Even if you do have your moments don't ever doubt yourself okay?" She whispered and I smiled as Paul suddenly appeared,

"Tish how are you?"

Mom smiled and turned away from me as I looked down,

"Hey Miley." Frankie stated staring up at me,

"Hi Frank how are you?"

"Fantastic, you?"

"I'm pretty good,"

"Frankie!" Noah yelled excitedly not even acknowledging my presence.

The two of them disappeared off together as I placed the bowls down on a table gazing around my filling living room. I saw Selena catch my eyes and she jumped up grabbing another glass of champagne on her way. I greeted her giving a careful hug as she offered me the glass,

"Oh no I'm good, I'm sticking to being sober tonight." I stated and she laughed,

"Good luck with that, how you been Miley?"

"Oh pretty good, how about you? When is our next wedding planning day?" I asked and Selena instantly lit up like a Christmas tree looking at me, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up.

"Next week you're coming right?"

"Of course, but I need to tell you something…"

Selena's smile instantly fell as she stared at me worried, "I'm going on tour in April, I get back on June…the tenth." I whispered apologetic and Selena just nodded taking in the new information for a moment before giving a really annoyed looking.

"Miley you are coming to the wedding right?" She hissed.

"But I might-"

"No buts, you are coming!" She stated firmly.

"Okay if you say so."

"Good,"

Selena gave me a dazzling smile and walked over to my family as I rolled my eyes, I was not going to that god damn wedding. I turned around heading back to the kitchen to go grab myself a drink only to feel someone behind me. I turned to say hello only to be forcefully pinned up against the wall where lips hit mine before I even had a chance to mutter a scream in fright.

I smiled against Nick's lip as he broke away.

"You have to come to the wedding Miley." He whispered pleadingly,

I huffed shoving my hand against his chest, way to ruin the moment.

"But why?"

"You just do…"

"I can't." I muttered and Nick smiled.

"You can and you-"

I ducked underneath his arm and grabbed the first person I found which happened to be Kevin and smiled at him. "Kevin how are you? Where's Danielle? It's nice weather isn't it?" I asked quickly glancing back to see Nick standing there,

I wasn't going to listen to him talk about her…no, especially not their fucking wedding.

"Ummm good, she's over there…yeah weather's been good."

I nodded looking at him and glanced to see Nick had disappeared, good. If he was going to talk about the wedding I'd rather be no where near him right now.

**Nick.**

"Time update." I muttered to Demi.

"Eleven forty five…"

"I reckon it's time for Miley and me to creep off." I stated and Demi nodded.

I scanned the room for Miley looking for the blue dress which just the sight of made me have to control the urges to rip it from her petite body. I didn't find it though, I turned to see Demi looking too but Miley was nowhere in sight. Selena on the other hand was sitting with mom and everyone else but no Miley, she wasn't even with her family. I frowned realizing I must have upset her more then I realized before with the whole wedding thing.

"I'll find her, tell Joe to start looking out for people texting."

"Will do."

I moved out of the room quickly glimpsing around to see anyone watching which quite a few people were, perfect. I moved into the hallway only to run directly into someone, I looked up apologetic only to see Taylor her phone between her fingers. She gave me a sickly sweet smile as she looked at me,

"Hey Nick why are you looking so worried?" She asked as I shrugged.

"I'm not worried."

"Oh okay," She frowned slightly shrugging, "Where are you going? Shouldn't you be with Sel?"

I tilted my head staring at her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because it's almost midnight."

I stared at her intrigued. Taylor was Selena's best friend, she had the motive against Miley and me for obvious reasons. Taylor was constantly sweet and maybe just maybe under that thick blonde hair was a devious mind that was playing with Miley and me. Just how had she got the tape? I shook my head, I was overeating.

"Of course, I'm just grabbing a drink." I stated and Tay nodded.

"Okay then hurry back…wouldn't want to miss midnight."

I nodded and she smiled slipping past me as the smile fell from my face, why hadn't I thought of it before? I quickly headed through the rooms searching for Miley but found them empty. I gave a sigh she hadn't gone upstairs I would have noticed, and she wasn't out the back which meant she was in the front garden. I sighed opening the front door walking out into the cold air…

"Miles…"

I heard a sigh and stepped down one step to see her stretched out on the lawn.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed as she turned her head.

"Waiting…"

"For what?" I hissed and she smiled sitting up.

"You of course, who else would I be waiting for?" She asked.

"Are you drunk?"

Miley sat up and glared at me, "No...I'm not."

I kept my position just staring at Miley, she looked unhappy but now was not the time to discuss our issues. After a moment she finally got off the grass and walked over to me as I looked at her white figure and shaking frame. I moved over wrapping my arms around her giving a sigh…

"I think it's-"

"I just got a text Nick." She whispered quietly.

And then all the puzzle pieces came together. I looked down at Miley who had a look of worry in her eyes that I'd seen so often recently. I looked at her giving a weak smile, I'd solved this. I'd actually worked it out. It made sense, how she'd got the tape didn't, but her motive was clear.

"Miles I think I know who it is-"

"Who?" She hissed at me her eyes widening.

"I think its Taylor…"

"Taylor?" Miley stated staring at me unconvinced.

I gave a sigh moving my hand to her cheek, "I just saw her Miles she had her phone and was looking really suspicious. Plus she started asking me where I was going and told me I had to be with Sel for New Year." I whispered staring into Miley's eyes as she took everything in.

"Taylor is the one…"

"Yep." I replied as Miley gave a small laugh.

"I don't think she could be Nick."

"Miley she-"

"Is too nice," Miley whispered her voice faulting, "Way too nice, to everyone..."

"Exactly." I noted,

Miley looked at me her eyes widening again,

"Fuck! How are we going to fix this?"

I looked at Miley shrugging my shoulders I had no freakin clue how we were going to even begin to fix this. I brought Mi's cold body into my arms as she rested her head against my chest, "The text said that if I ruined your kiss at midnight something bad would happen to me, it didn't mention the tape Nick. It mentioned me," She whispered and I just looked at her.

"Miles nothing is going to happen to you."

Miley gave a weak laugh looking away, "How can you say that?"

"Because I won't let anything happen."

Miley just stared up at me, "I've crashed my car, I've already received a death threat, and someone has been in my backyard watching me along with the liquor store. Nick face the facts you can protect me all you want, but it will never be enough!" She whispered and I looked at her knowing she was right, I couldn't protect her twenty four seven. Not unless we were...together, which we weren't.

"Just be careful."

"That's what the blackmailer keeps telling me." She retorted as I sighed.

"Miley I-"

"Maybe I should stay away from you,"

I shook my head, "No, no we can fix this! We know it's Taylor now, we know!"

"Nick for gods sake!" She hissed at me, "We have no evidence! We have absolutly nothing to prove she is!"

"But-"

"Maybe we should just give up,"

I looked at her defeated expression as I shook my head, "No, no way. I'm never giving up on you!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR."

We both glanced back towards the house as the screaming in celebration started within. I looked back to Miley and she stared at me unsure, I leaned forward and she pressed her forehead against mine closing her eyes,

"I love you but I don't think I can do this anymore." She whispered as I sighed,

"I love you too, and we can. Just trust me..."

I pressed my lips against hers dropping my hands from her waist as she reluctantly kissed me back. My fears were gone with the touch of her lips, but Miley was scared still and right now I didn't know how to fix that. Then I saw the light in the corner of my eye, I instantly pushed Miley away from me breaking our kiss as we both turned to see…

Oh fuck.

"Oh my god…" Taylor whispered.

I stared at my fiancé in front of Taylor, Selena's mouth just open a look of heartbreak across her face. Oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck this was it! This was the end of everything, my relationship with her was over. I went to explain only to hear Miley let out a loud laugh. I turned my eyes to her horrified, why the fuck was she laughing? Miley giggled and stumbled forward her whole body swaying as she staggered towards the door her hands waving in the air,

"HAPPY NEW YEAR,"

"What the…" I yelled at her completely confused by what she was doing and then I caught on, she was acting drunk? "MILEY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" Miley turned looking at me rolling her head around laughing as I grabbed onto her arm tightly and she tried to push me away.

"YOU SHUT UP! Why the fuck did you just kiss me?" I screamed at her,

"I don't know…I" She slurred her letters believable.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH MILEY, Why would you do that? What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed quickly gazing to see me screaming at her had brought the attention of a lot of people.

"NICK STOP!" Selena yelled grabbing me as I just glared at Sel shaking my head and I heard Miley whimper.

I looked back and realized how tight my grip was on her arm, "Nick let her go, you're hurting her! Miley's drunk, look at her she can't even focus her eyes…"

I dropped my hand acting furious as Miley stepped away holding her arm rubbing it gently and I could see that I'd actually hurt her, then the smile casually returned across her expression. She turned looking at pretty much everyone who gathered and pulled out her phone,

"Stalker if you are out there Happy New Year and you wait I'm going to make you pay, you can get fucked…"

I watched as Miley's eyes rolled back and she suddenly dropped as at least five girls let out a scream. I just stood there staring down at her, wow and I thought she hadn't been that great an actress, but she'd pulled that off perfectly. Selena suddenly pulled me away as I gazed towards my fiancé confused. She raised her hand and for a moment I thought she was going to slap me, I got ready for the contact instead she moved her hand gently down onto my cheek.

"Nick calm down…babe look at me, it's okay." Sel whispered.

I stared at her and she gave me a small delicate kiss on the lips, I looked into her worried face as the guilt started to hit. I turned instead glancing back to see Joe picking up Miley with the help of Demi who just sent me an evil glare knowing very well what Mile's was doing. Everyone else just stood there completely horrified and I turned back to Selena knowing I had no other choice…

"Let's go home, right now."

And yet again I was letting Miley take the blame.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I guess you want an excuse for my absence? Don't exactly have one sorry :( But thanks for all the support :D


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18.**

**Nick.**

I stared at the car parked in the driveway waiting patiently for it to leave. I just watched it intently, soon they'd have to leave I mean there was only so long Tish could stay with her daughter. I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel, I was supposed to be relaxing at home with my fiancé instead she'd chosen to spend the day with Taylor and me well…

"For god sake why won't she leave already?" Joe hissed annoyed.

I turned gazing at my brother who was verging on throwing a hissy fit like a toddler. I'd dragged him out of bed this morning still recovering from last night and away from his lady friend to come and see Miley. To say the least he wasn't impressed.

"Tish is most likely trying to persuade Miley to go to rehab."

"Maybe she should!"

I gave Joe a look and he shrugged, "She is addicted to you and that's an issue, maybe if she went to a rehab for addiction to boy band members then this could all be solved." Joe stated trying to be funny as I just glared at him shaking my head unimpressed.

"That's not going to happen Joe."

"You realize last night she sacrificed a lot for you?"

I nodded slowly thinking about it, "Yeah I know she did."

"Miley made a fool of herself in front of at least fifty people, many of who now think she's a drunk just because she wanted to protect your relationship. Nick would you ever do that for her? Would Selena ever do that for you? Just think about it." Joe asked seriously and I turned starring at my brother.

"No…no she wouldn't and maybe I would."

"Maybe isn't yes Nick, maybe is maybe…"

"But-"

"Miley loves you Nick, stop playing with her. You either want all of her or you want Selena, make a choice before it's too late and you loose both of them." Joe whispered as I looked away and gazed to see Tish getting in her car.

"She's leaving…"

"Thank god."

The car reversed out of the driveway and quickly sped away as both Joe and me got out. There were no paparazzi around seeing it was the first of January even they had to have a holiday at some point. We both walked up and slipped in the gates before they closed heading up to the doorway as I stared at the location where Miley last night had "drunkenly collapsed." I quickly noticed Demi's car was parked in the driveway; of course she was here.

"Just go in…" Joe muttered.

I opened the door to hear someone laughing, Miley's laugh.

"Hello." I called out as Joe closed the door.

"In the kitchen."

We walked down the hallway and reached the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs cooking instantly hit me as I gazed at Demi preparing breakfast. Miley sat on the bench her legs swinging back and forth like a child. The second she saw me she slipped off the counter top and rushed over grinning as I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey, I didn't think you'd come this morning."

"Of course I would, I wanted to see how your pretend hangover was going?" I asked and she laughed letting go of me smiling, "I'm sorry about last night, but thank you so much Miley, your quick thinking saved everything. Thank you, you have no idea how much-"

"It's fine," She whispered giving me a peck on the lips.

"I don't think it is." Demi stated and we both looked over at her, "What she did for you last night deserves more then a thank you Nick. I wish Selena did catch on, maybe then she'd actually break up with you Nick and then you two could be together." Demi just stared at me frowning and Joe nodded with her in agreement, since when did they agree on anything?

"She has a point," Joe muttered,

"So…" Miley responded awkwardly,

"What was the aftermath of it?" I asked changing the topic,

Miley let out a groan rolling her eyes, "Well nothing last night, but this morning I've had so many calls asking how I am you know…" She whispered as I nodded moving my arm around her waist. "Mom you most likely saw her just leave, she umm thinks I'm loosing the plot completely and is sending me to the counselor tonight so that will be fun."

"You going to tell your counselor the truth?" Joe asked.

Miley gave a laugh and nodded, "I don't have much choice do I? If I don't, well she might send me to rehab!" She whispered and in response I leaned forward kissing the top of Miley's head as she just shrugged.

"So anyway…Taylor?"

"Is a fucking bitch." Joe muttered.

"Yeah well I'm beginning to feel the same way towards her."

"How did she get the tape?" Miley asked looking at me,

"Well we don't know it's actually her, it could be-"

"She had her phone out!" Joe hissed at Demi. "Did she come over by any chance like after…you know filmed the act? Because if she did it would have been easy enough for her to find the tape if she'd been snooping."

I thought back and nodded, "She's always around."

"Then there you have it, it's Taylor!" Joe announced.

"Okay if it is her, then how are you going to convince her to give it back?" Demi asked seriously placing the food on the plate and then handed it to a very appreciative Miley who took up a seat ready to eat it.

"I don't know…"

"Well we need to speak to her step one." Miley stated as I grabbed a piece of her bacon and she slapped me on the arm unimpressed. "And drop enough hints for her to get the idea we know it's her, without actually saying it in case it isn't Taylor."

"Good idea." Demi stated.

"So who wants to speak to her…?"

Everyone fell deadly silent as I crunched on the bacon moving my hand onto Miley's thigh rubbing it gently until Demi gave a huff. "Fine I'll do it at the next wedding planning session, Miley you can distract Selena with her complicated flower arrangements." Demi stated as Miley turned looking at her very thankful.

"That reminds me…Demi I'm sorry but this, but that will be my last wedding session."

"What?" Demi hissed.

"I'm kind of...going on tour,"

"Your what?" Joe spat,

"WHAT?" Demi yelled disappointed and Miley shrugged.

"Mom planned it she didn't even tell me! I only found Christmas Eve. I'm sorry look I might not even be back for Selena's wedding at this point, I get back June tenth and if I accidently miss the flight purposely then I won't be here." Miley whispered staring up at me as I fell silent saying nothing. I wanted her there but at the same time how could I make her suffer like that?

"Miles, you have to…" Demi whispered trailing off.

"Look I'll help all I can but I'm not going to be here for three months."

"Oh shit…" I hissed looking at her,

"What?"

"Rings."

"Rings what?" Miley asked confused.

"Selena wants her wedding ring to be a surprise, so she said I should take you with me because you have similar taste in-"

"We do not have similar taste in jewelry!" Miley hissed insulted.

"You do in men though." Joe pointed out,

Miley turned glaring at him as I grabbed another bit of bacon, "Anyway I need you to help me find a ring because I'm so unsure of what the hell I'm looking for, please Miles will you help me?" I questioned, Demi instantly shot me a disgusted look shaking her head as Miley considered it for a moment.

"Well."

"No she won't, Nick no." Demi hissed.

"If you really want me-"

"Miley no, do you realize how stupid that is? Look it's only going to upset you! Gazing at all those rings because you'll want one and you know you're not getting one!" Demi hissed at her and Miley nodded looking at me shaking her head only to squeeze my fingers.

"Good to see you have some sense left Miley, anyway…"

Demi began to ramble on about how she was annoyed about the sudden tour announcement as Miles suddenly pulled me closer to her giving a weak smile.

"If you really want me to help you with the ring I'll do it Nick, I'll do anything for you." She whispered

I looked at her gorgeous face kissing the side of her cheek,

"Thanks beautiful."

Demi was right though, how could I keep doing this to her?

**Miley.**

"So you'll be waiting outside for me right?" I asked.

"Yes honey I will okay."

I looked at my mom who seemed a bit nervous, however my little sister in the front seat was sucking on an ice cream not even caring that I was being dropped off at a counselor. Oh how I wished to still be young and innocent. I gave her a weak reassuring smile as I saw the pain mom was in looking at me. I was a mess to her and on the verge of a complete emotional breakdown but inside I felt okay, sure some pieces were out of whack but I couldn't be perfect. No one was perfect.

"Make sure you tell her-"

"Everything mom, I get it. Look I will tell her about kissing Nick, getting drunk everything I promise, I really like the woman mom! She's sweet okay and I don't actually hate talking to her," I responded seriously but I could still see the doubt in mom's eyes,

"Right I'll be back here at eight."

"But that's two hours-"

"And I booked her for two hours." Mom hissed as I frowned.

"My sessions only normally go for-"

"Half an hour but this isn't just a session Miley, she will determine whether you should or should not enter rehab for treatment." Mom responded and finally Noah looked up from her ice cream a little fazed by the mention of me going into a facility.

"Wait rehab you said-"

"Shut it Noah." Mom hissed as Noah's mouth closed.

I rolled my eyes giving a huff, "Just leave already!"

"I want to watch you walk inside."

I rolled my eyes and turned heading up to the doors a little bit annoyed at her attitude. I opened the doors stepping inside giving mom one last cheesy smile before closing the door. I let out a huff moving over through the small building which I now knew too well, finding the room where my counselor was, I knocked gently and waited for it to open.

"Come in Miley."

I opened the door and smiled at the friendly woman,

"Hey,"

"Hey Miley how are-"

"I've been completely lying to you the entire time," I burst out,

Whoa, okay where had that come from? I closed my mouth surprised at what I'd just said, sure I'd planned to tell her the truth but not so violently. My psychologist just looked at me confused as I closed the door. "And I know I shouldn't have but I was unsure whether I could trust you and well I'm having an affair with Nick Jonas, so..."

I stopped sucking in a breath as her mouth dropped an inch before she closed it again looking at me,

"And last night you were-"

"Not drunk, we got caught I acted drunk."

She just nodded for a moment and looked down at her note pad before turning back to me giving me a weak shocked smile,

"Miley honey sit down."

I quickly obeyed taking up my position as she just stared at me, "Miley I know this is hard but making up this new story-"

"Oh no, this is the real story should I start from the beginning?"

"Ummm yeah sure, just, okay go ahead."

So I began from the beginning leaving nothing out, every single little detail from the pleasure of having sex with Nick to the heartbreak in watching him kiss Selena. I talked about my stalker, crashing my car, the suicide attempt and Taylor possibly being the one. She just watched nodding along as I spoke continually rambling on at points, but I just wanted one person to know every single little thing because I felt like no one truly knew what this was like for me, not even Nick. I sighed taking in a deep breath coming to my conclusion then looked at her waiting for something as she just stared completely shocked,

Maybe I shouldn't have told her?

"What should I do?" I asked finally.

She dropped her pen giving up on writing everything down starring at me, "Miley you know I can't give you advice strictly, you have to decide your own course of path I just try and help in the right direction…which at the moment you are clearly not on and following some dirt track to a cliff."

"You think that?" I asked seriously and she sighed.

"Okay let's pretend I'm not your psychologist."

"Okay but you are my- sure. Okay."I whispered a little hysteric inside,

"My husband cheated on me, I found another guy and well we had an affair like you. It was very much based on the physical aspect." She stated and I nodded staring at her, that sounded very familiar "My husband found out and he left me, then the guy I thought I loved just kicked me to the curb as well. Miley you need to leave him because you and me both know Nick will never leave you for Selena."

I stared at her knowing that it was right, I'd heard it a million times but coming from her it made all the difference. She was right, completely right.

"Okay I will then…"

"But you won't will you?" She whispered and I stared at her.

"I can't."I responded shaking my head,

"You need to sit down Miley and make a decision, is it easier with or without Nick in your life? Forget love and whether he makes you feel good, think about yourself for a change." She stated and I nodded taking her words onboard okay, she had a really good point.

"I think I need to leave Nick."

"You sure?"

"Yep,"

"Miley..."

"I don't know," I whispered and she just looked at me,

"Go home Miley, go think about your decision. Don't see Nick, you don't want him to cloud you judgement. Make a decision and-"

"Stick to it," I finished as she nodded,

"Okay I'll call your mom tomorrow, tell her rehab is not on the cards for you,"

"Thank you so much." I whispered looking down,

"Don't let him push you around Miley, you're better then this,"

I looked at her and nodded unsure, but was I? Hadn't men always controlled my life? I depended upon them,

"Now I want you to come back next week, by then I want you to have either got rid of him, or told Selena."

I just looked at her and nodded, "Okay," I whispered scared,

I stood up and she gave me a smile, "You're going to be okay, you'll get through this."

"I hope so,"

I quickly left the room in a complete daze, I had to dump Nick? Maybe I did love him though? Could I live without him?

I couldn't answer any of the million questions in my head, all I could do was walk. My psychologist was right though, I had to made a decision and it was stay or go. Tell the truth or flee the relationship that was controlling my life. I had my entire life in front of me and if Nick wanted to go marry Selena then so be it, because it's fate and maybe we were never meant to be together. Some where in this world my prince charming was still out there I just had to find him,

But did I really believe that?

Could I love someone as much as I loved Nick?

That answer was no...and that scared me.

I opened the door and gazed into the black sky frowning.

I glanced at my watch…7.30pm.

Great.

I stepped down onto the road gazing around staring up at the streetlight illuminated above me. The cold breeze struck me like ice blocks as I shivered wrapping my coat around my body, it was kind of scary out here. I kicked a pebble along the ground gazing up to see my shadow on the concrete footpath, I stared at it for a moment wondering why I wasn't good enough to be number one in Nick's life? What was wrong with me? I gave a sigh gazing up at the light, which flicked and I looked down again…

Then I saw the second shadow,

I spun around expecting to see my counselor, only to feel someone grab harshly at my waist throwing a hand over my mouth.

My instant thought was to scream as it rushed from my lips only to come out as a muted mumble. I struggled instead against the person blinded by my own panic as I smashed my hands trying to push away from his grip on me. I couldn't see a thing as the person, roughly man handled me around the waist and I was dragged around the side of the building.

I screamed continually into his hand thrashing my arms wildly in fear, what was going on? Who the hell was this?

"Shut up you fucking slut."

My body was slammed against the brick wall as my head collided with it painfully. I felt myself chock on a sob feeling the horror consuming me, I was going to die here, he was going to kill me. I looked up at the eyes…they weren't' the stalkers. They were blue eyes, bright blue eyes,

I saw the glint in his hand, a knife, oh my fucking god he was going to stab me. I screamed against him struggling as he pushed the knife to me neck and I leaned forward feeling it cut my skin instantly sending searing pain,

"STOP MOVING! I'm not trying to kill you." He yelled grabbing my hair,

He pulled me back and stared directly into my eyes, "You will not speak of this to anyone,?

What the hell? I wanted to scream as I looked at him terrified,

"You will not call the police or say anything about what I said tonight….do you understand?" He yelled at me and I stared at the black mask covering his face as I nodded tears beginning to roll down my face,

"Stay away from Nick Jonas you little whore,"

I cried out in fear, this was the stalker? But it wasn't! He glared at me threateningly "Do you understand, you need to stay away from him. If you are seen with him again this knife will be the least of your worries. The tape will come out Miley, and don't think you're life is safe…it isn't." He hissed and slammed me against the wall before glancing around.

Then his hands fell from my body and I dropped to the ground like a broken toy shaking, my voice completely gone as he turned and ran

I chocked on my own fear watching him completely disappear as I raised my hand to my neck touching my broken skin feeling the warmth of the blood he'd released. I let out a scream come from my throat, tears continuing to fall down my face as I wrapped my arms around my body, no, no, no that couldn't have just happened. I cowered tormented by his eyes, my whole body shaking in horror….No.

I just sat there rocking backwards and forwards the panic swarming my mind as I finally controlled my breathing into a steady pace and stopped the tears from flowing. I looked around the street to see no one but the lights overhead, no one to help me.

I was fine. I was fine.

It was just a scratch a little blood, but his words repeated in my mind like a nightmare continually repeating.

I could never see Nick again. Never.

I finally pushed myself up the wall my feet stumbling as my unstable knees tried to hold my weight. I grasped onto things as I walked returning to the front of the counselor's offices just as the car pulled up…

I just stood there staring as I pulled my coat around my neck. The window moved down and I stared at the familiar car scared as my mom stared at me tilting her head looked a little bit confused,

"Miley get in the car, why are you standing there? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She stated giving me a weak smile

I said nothing and walked over opening the car door glancing around.

I couldn't tell anyone. I could not say anything. I could never see him again.

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine," I responded simply

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Wow that was terrible, I tried to save it but wow that just sunk like the titanic towards the end :\ Anyway thanks for the reviews!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19.**

**Miley.**

"Miley…"

"Miley!"

"Miles?"

"MILEY?" I heard Joe scream,

I stared silently at the door handle waiting for it to open. I knew it would eventually so why bother getting up and responding to them? I rolled over in my bed staring down at the carpeted floor, the feeling of fear was gone now and all that remained was the heartbreak of what had to be done. I didn't know who the man was that had attacked me, but I knew he had meant no harm. I'd just panicked and it was my own fault I'd been hurt. He'd been sent to give a warning that was it, and I'd listened.

I understood what this meant.

I understood what would happen if I didn't stop this.

"Miley please tell me you aren't still asleep! Just because you don't have work does not mean you can stay in bed all day!" Demi's voice stated cheerfully as my bedroom door opened and I made no movement what so ever. "Hey come on why aren't you out of bed? Stop being lazy! We are working out what I'm going to say to Taylor today, oh and Joe invited himself…"

"About that…" I whispered, "I don't care about this anymore."

I pushed myself out of the bed slowly and gazed over at them,

"Wait what?" Joe asked confused,

"I don't care about finding out who the stalker, blackmailer is." I stated.

I stood up and quickly walked past their confused and speechless faces heading out of my bedroom and down the staircase. I had to act like I was fine or they'd get suspicious, but how could I do that? Right now even the sound of my phone's vibrations on the table made me jump in fright, how could I possibly look care free right now? I felt them follow me as I walked into the kitchen looking around nervously. How was I supposed to act normal when I didn't feel safe in my own home?

"Coffee?" I asked gazing at the two of them blankly,

I stared at Demi who just looked at me utterly confused while Joe just gave me a smile and nodded,

"Sure we'll have coffee won't we Dem?" He asked and she nodded slowly her eyes analyzing me.

"Miley is everything-"

"Sugar?" I asked quickly, a little too quickly.

"Miley," Demi stated, "Are you okay?"

I opened the cupboard getting out two mugs as I nodded in a world of my own,

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I whispered.

"You look like you haven't slept,"

_I hadn't_

I shrugged my shoulders, "I've just been thinking a lot..."

"About what? Taylor and-"

"Yeah basically," I stated keeping my voice level, "And I just don't want to do anything about it"

"But yesterday you were all for this…" Joe stated confused,

I turned looking at both of them shrugging again, "Change of heart,"

"What? Are you kidding-"

"Let her talk Joe, I wanna hear this." Demi snapped

"My counsellor talked me through some stuff,"

"Like what Miley?"

"Nick-"

"And?"

"And I decided that Nick needs to marry Selena. I am no longer going to be his girl on side."

"Wait what are you trying to say, that you and Nick-"

"Nick and me are over." I announced as both of them just stared at me completely shocked by my revelation as I pushed the coffee towards them.

"What did she say to you?" Demi asked a smile growing across her face.

"Wait, so you're breaking up with my little brother?"

"No, we were never together Joe, he's just been using me."

Demi grinned and she stared at the roof proudly, "Finally she sees reason, thank you god."

I frowned at her response and let my fingers drift to my neck touching the small line hidden under a scarf,

"You're dressed," Joe suddenly stated, "Why were you in bed if you're fully clothed?"

I looked at him for a moment and turned away, "Do you want some cookies or-"

"Miley what happened?"

"Nothing" I responded quickly, "I was just-"

"You're wearing a scarf," Joe suddenly noted, "You have the heater on, have you been out already? Wait have you already seen Nick and-"

"No, god No!" I responded quickly,

"So where did this decision come from? Miley I'm really proud of you!" Demi stated still grinning,

"I'm being stupid, look Nick loves Selena obviously more then me so I'm not going to fool around and destroy his relationship with her!"

"I'm so happy you're saying this Miles, it's for the best you know that right?"

I nodded as I tried to hide my pained expression, but I couldn't. Demi stood up without another word and moved over hugging me. I let her arms wrap around me as I buried my head into her shoulder finding comfort, she had no idea how much her hug was helping me. She went to let go but I only tightened my grip as she began rubbing my back, Nick just wasn't meant to be in my life end of story.

"But you love him…" Joe whispered still confused,

I let go of Demi and she grinned at me happily,

"If you love someone enough you know what's best for them, and I'm not good for Nick. Selena is good for Nick, not me. I'm not good for anyone" I stated and Demi's smile instantly dropped as she shook her head.

"Miley you are fine, you are more then fine, you are fantastic! Nick is a dick and you deserve more then to be his stupid play toy!" Demi stated and I nodded in agreement even if it was breaking my heart inside it had to be done. I had to forget Nick and move on.

"So got any single hot guy friends?" I stated trying to lighten the mood,

"Well…me." Joe muttered.

I turned looking at him as Demi looked over apologetic then gazed at me, "He broke up with the model, she didn't want to be official and he did so..." Demi whispered simply and I looked at Joe apologetic and moved over to him rubbing his arm gently,

"Don't worry Joe, it could be worse…"

"I don't think so." He whispered as I took his hand,

"She could be marrying someone else, and you guys could have a sex tape…that's pretty bad trust me." I stated giving him a smile,

I moved over pulling him into a hug as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled at his touch thinking of Nick….no, no more thinking about Nick. Never again.

The pain hit though and I just wanted Nick. I wanted him to tell me it was okay, but I couldn't. I didn't want to get hurt, I didn't want anybody else to either.

I had to stop.

"Okay this has got to go." Joe stated. "You are going to fry in this scarf Miley so-

He suddenly pulled the scarf from around my neck before I had a chance to respond. I grabbed his hands too late and the damage was done. Joe dropped it from his fingers just staring at my neck as I saw the horror fill his expression. I instantly stepped away giving a small laugh flicking it back up,

"So Demi what are we doing-"

"What happened?" He hissed grabbing me.

I winced at his touch and he looked down pushing up my sleeve gazing at the bruises which covered my wrist. Demi was at my side straight away staring at it as I pulled my hand back and Joe moved his fingers up to my neck. I felt tears coming to my eyes as he pulled the scarf away and they just stared at me terrified. Demi turned her eyes up to my face looking speechless,

"Miley who did this-"

"I did it, I was upset I-"

I tried to make it sound believable but the fear leaked in like a disease spreading with ever word.

"Liar." Joe hissed looking at me, "No someone did this to you."

"Change of heart bullshit someone attacked you!" Demi cried out as I let a tear slip down my face shaking my head,

"No, no they-"

"Miley don't lie! Who did this to you?"

Joe lightly touched the red mark on my neck, it wasn't deep but it was still a scratch. His gentle finger ran along it as he gazed back down to my wrist before looking at me scared. I shrugged my shoulders shaking my head.

"I just…I don't want to talk about this. Nick and me aren't meant to be."

"The stalker did this, didn't he?"

"Demi just-"

"He's turned to physical harm now." Demi whispered as I let another tear slip down my face as I stared at her terrified facial expression,

"I just scratched it I didn't-"

"MILEY STOP LYING FOR ONCE!"

I looked at Joe who just stared at me "Miley you are going to tell us what happened right this second or god I will call your mom and she can come over here and I will tell her everything! This can't keep going on! Not now, this has gone too far." Joe yelled at me,

"No!" I hissed as he stared at me,

"Talk, now!"

I looked at Demi who just stood there clutching the counter top terrified,

"He just…grabbed me, I didn't know what to do." I whispered closing my eyes, "He didn't want to hurt me, it wasn't my stalker they'd sent him to warn me. He had a knife and I just I panicked I was scared. I hurt myself because I moved onto the knife and…he told me I couldn't tell anyone and that if I didn't stop seeing Nick the tape would come out, and my life would be in danger."

I heard the sobs escape my lips as I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I had to be strong. I had to be, I didn't have any other choice.

I opened my eyes and Joe instantly pulled his arms tightly around me. I cuddled into them as he rubbed my back trying to comfort me, but it didn't help. I could hear Demi shuffling around beside me as Joe continued to try and calm me. I was fine, I'd dealt with more then this before! I mean I'd tried to commit suicide and broken my arm, this was just a scratch it would heal. My heart however wouldn't and the fear wouldn't just stop.

"I'm calling him, I have too." Demi whispered,

I frowned and pulled away to see a phone in her hands, "Wait who are you calling?"

She just looked at me and I shook my head, "NO! no you can't, Demi-"

"Miley she has to tell Nick, you can't pretend like this didn't happen."

"But-"

"But nothing, you can either call him or I will Miley. You need to end this right now."

**Nick.**

"Oh my god."

I stood with Kevin beside me staring at my car. What the fuck?

Every single window was smashed, ting fragments of glass scattered on the road like little raindrops sparkling under the sunlight. I looked around as Kevin and Danielle just stood open mouthed beside me, who the fuck had done this? I quickly walked over looking at the damage that had been done to my car. It was a complete wreck there were glass shards everywhere inside and out.

"What the hell…" Danielle stated worried.

"Who would do this?"

"Why would they do this to you?" Dani asked confused.

I leaned forward staring at the steering wheel ripping the note off

"Mother fucker," I hissed under my breath,

This wasn't just a fucking game anymore, this was my car! I look down staring at the piece of paper.

_Why aren't you listening Nick?_

I ripped the piece of paper up shaking my head,

"Hello yeah umm the police." I heard Kevin say.

I turned staring at my sister in law running her fingers across the roof of my car shaking her head. I'd only been in their house for less then ten minutes and I didn't even hear the smashing, but here my car now stood with every single fucking window shattered. This wasn't a god damn threat, this was vandalism to my own property!

"I'm going to fucking kill this cunt!" I yelled loosing my temper,

"Nick just-"

"He smashed all my god damn windows!"

"What did the note say?" Dani asked quickly,

I looked at her and shook my head furious, "Nothing," I lied,

"Yes I wanted to report damage to property, my brother just came outside and his car has been damaged. Yes, no…all the windows have been shattered." Kevin stated as my phone started ringing I gave a huge huff moving my hand to my pocket. If this was the fucking bastard who had done this I was going to smash my phone into a million pieces with the glass,

I looked down and sighed, Demi.

I pressed answer and moved it to my ear,

"The mother fucker just smashed all my windows of my car! What the fuck are we going to do?" I yelled as there was deadly silence on the other line, "Taylor has hired this dick head to go around screwing with my mind, and I can't do this anymore! I don't give a fuck about the tape I just want-"

"Nick stop, just calm down."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down somebody smashed my-"

"Someone attacked Miley." She whispered.

I instantly froze frowning, no I must have heard wrong because I saw Miley yesterday. She was okay.

I turned back around to see the married couple busy, "Wait what did you say? Miley was what…"

"Nick someone threatened her last night with a knife,"

"What?"

"Nick someone fucking attacked her with a knife and almost slit her throat, do you want me to spell it out for you?" Demi yelled as I felt the phone nearly slip from my fingers, I gazed back at my car now realizing…who cares about fucking glass.

Who cared about a smashed car when Miley's life had been threatened.

I hung up the phone without another word and spun looking at my brother and sister in law still staring at the car. I paced over to them quickly as Kevin hung his phone up, "Look I need to go but I'll be back soon, something has happened and I need to go fix it! I'll be right back!" I announced and they both just stared at me really confused as Kevin pointed at my car,

"It isn't drivable-"

"I'm walking, I'll be back."

"Nick what the hell is going on-"

"Not now!" I spat, "I just-"

"Nick what-"

Before they had a chance to continue I started walking but as soon as I got round the corner I began to run. I sprinted towards my beautiful girl fearful of the suffering she'd been through, the terror she would have felt. I couldn't even think straight as I ran down between the suburban streets wanting to give her the biggest hug, I was supposed to protect her but someone had attacked her? I'd promised her nothing would happen and she didn't believe me, Miley had been right all along...

This was way worse then we thought.

I reached her house ten minutes later fumbling as I pressed the numbers into the gates until they finally opened. I sprinted through them then burst the door open rushing down the hallway. Demi suddenly stepped out as I pushed past her into the living room to see Miley on the couch with Joe,

"Oh thank god…" I whispered rushing to face her,

I looked at her face for less then a second before my eyes focused on the mark along her neck. I felt the panic and the need to fix this overwhelm me as I dropped onto my knees examining the mark that the sick tyrant had made on my angel's neck. I stared away and looked up at her scared face as I moved my hand up gently,

"Babe it's okay, your going to be fine I'm going to-"

"Leave me alone. For good." Miley whispered looking through me.

I stared into her eyes confused, what? This was more reason to stay together, I was not going to let Taylor or this guy she'd hired get the satisfaction in knowing we were bothered by them, or defeated. I moved my hand up to her cheek as Miley instantly moved back towards Joe….

"Miley…hey look at me."

She shook her head tears beginning to spill down her face,

"I don't want you touching me, ever again okay?" She whispered,

"What? Miley we'll fix this I'm going to-"

Miley turned to me staring down, "It's over Nick, _forever_."

"Miley no babe-"

"I just can't Nick, please just let me go."

"But-"

"JUST LISTEN TO HER NICK." Demi suddenly screamed as I looked up to see tears rolling down her face, "Stop thinking about your fucking self and consider Miley, she's in serious danger here can't you see that? You can't have both of them! Nick it's not your life that has just been harmed it's hers, so just leave Miley the fuck alone and if you love her you'll want what's best and that is a life without you in it."

I stared at Demi and then back to Miley who was looking down,

"Look at me and tell me you want me to leave for good."

"I want you to leave for good."

"I said look at me."

"I can't…" She whispered crying.

"Say it."

Miley raised her head and stared at me trying to keep her eyes from telling the truth but I knew her, she didn't want what she was about to say.

"Nick I want you to leave me alone. I don't want to be your girl on the side anymore! I don't want to be second best. Nick you can't be in my life anymore."

I nodded looking at her standing up, "Okay fine then…"

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head as she let out a sob, and I ran my hand down the side of her cheek one last time. "I love you Miley, I have always loved you and nothing will change. I'll stay away from you, if you want to I will. I will never lose the love I have for you though, it's unconditional, you can't stop it no matter what you say or do to me."

With that I dropped my hand and walked away feeling the tears prickling my eyes as I walked out of her house for the last time. I had to walk away, I loved her enough that I had to let her go because if I didn't... well then something bad might happen or I'd just keep hurting her in the long run. I didn't want this to happen, and maybe right now this couldn't work out but I still had hope that one day I would work this out. One day we'd be together and there would be nothing that could tear us apart.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter 20.**

**Nick.**

I stared down looking through the glass sheet,

"I like that one."

I stared at the ring that was being pointed out and turned to Demi who just stared at me seeing the broken look across my face. It had been three months and yet I still couldn't deal with losing Miley from my life, I hadn't spoken, seen or even texted her in such a long time, it was like I'd forgotten how to breathe. Demi just stared at me as I looked back at the rings again,

"I like it too." I whispered simply.

"She's leaving the day after tomorrow for tour Nick."

I nodded staring down at my feet. "I know that…"

"She's really excited Nick, happy if that's even possible. Miley's even started smiling again which is always a good thing and she's moving on with her life, she even points out hot boys to me when they walk past. Nick why don't you give it a try? Selena is worried about you, she thinks you're doubting the wedding?" Demi whispered slowly as we gazed at the many different rings I was able to choose from.

"You're not are you?"

I looked t her and Demi's expression fell, "Nick you can't keep doing this,"

"I'm not I just…"

"You are, because of Miley." Demi whispered simply.

I stared at the rings and stopped looking at a white gold band with a large sized diamond imbedded in the middle. It was unique compared to the others with small diamonds in a swirl pattern leading to the larger one, it was completely different, not simple, but complicated. I looked down as Demi stared at it raising her eyebrows interested. I turned for her approval and she smiled at me sweetly.

"Nick…the ring is gorgeous but-"

"But what? I like it."

"That ring would never look good on Selena's finger, that is a Miley ring."

I turned back staring at it for a moment then realized she was right. Selena was traditional when it came to things like this and the ring I was looking at was too modern and artistic for her liking. I stared at it imagining the sparkling jewel on Miley's finger, not as a wedding ring but as an engagement ring to me. A fairytale ending instantly came to my mind as I closed my eyes,

I nodded in agreement, Demi was right it was a Miley ring because right now she was all I could think about.

Not even my fiancé mattered to me any fucking more. I just wanted Miley.

"I think Selena would like the one I pointed out, plus she kind of told me she wanted that one Nick. It'll just be easier if you pick what she wants instead of looking at all of them." Demi announced as I nodded in agreement glancing over at the plain band with hardly anything exciting about it.

"Okay then, I'll go with that one."

"Good choice Nick." Dems whispered.

"Really?"

Demi looked at me and nodded, "You made the right choice, you can never be happy together, not with Miley."

_But we were happy,_

"Have you made a decision Sir?"

I looked up to see our personal ring assistant looking at us and I nodded pointing at the ring just as Demi's phone started blaring,

"I'll take that one thank you,"

"Yes sir, lovely choice." He responded smiling.

Demi gave a huff staring at her phone, "It's your fiancé Nicholas, she was having her final dress fitting today wasn't she? Clearly there's been a problem,"

I looked at her as she frowned, "I'll go outside and take it, do you mind?"

"No we're done here anyway?"

Demi smiled and walked out as I moved back looking at the other ring. I sighed thinking about it on her finger for the rest of life together, did I want that? No. I wanted to share my life with Miley, not Selena. Sure Selena made me happy, but Miley made me angry, annoyed, frustrated, loved, cherished, thankful, and a million other things and I'd have all of that then just being _happy._

"Sir would you prefer this one, you seem awfully interested in it?" The assistant asked,

I looked up to see him giving me a look, I stared down at the ring, and nodded,

"May I look at it?"

"Of course sir."

He opened the cabinet and I quickly glanced to see Demi distracted outside, I watched her pacing back and forth yelling as it clicked. After months of this I'd finally hit the point when I couldn't even believe I was getting married. This was stupid and no way could I actually do this, why had I been trying to convince myself when from the beginning I'd always known.

I didn't want to marry Selena. I didn't want to get married in general, not now.

"Here you are sir, it's one of a kind only one made like it."

I stared down examining the ring tracing my fingers delicately along the pattern and nodded,

Why not just take a risk? I looked up and smiled.

Life was about doing stupid things, and if I didn't jump I'd never know what it was like to fly for that split second.

"I'll take it."

"And not the other one?" He asked confused.

"Both of them."

"Yes sir." He stated happily as I noticed Demi was heading back inside,

"But can you keep that one here? I will pick it up on a later date and can we not mention this to my friend…?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows giving me a huge nod glancing over at Demi.

"Sure thing sir."

"Thank you,"

"Right is this all done?" Demi asked reappearing at my side as I nodded.

"Yep sure is, he's just going to package it, what's up with Selena?"

Demi let out a dramatic sigh leaning on the counter looking at me really annoyed, I could just see by her expression she was over this whole wedding, then again so was I. I'd never really got into it actually,

"Selena wants help at the fitting."

"Well I can drop you there."

"No, no you can't-"

"Why not?"

Demi's eyes fell and she frowned, "Because-"

"Because why Demi?"

"Miley is there,"

"Oh,"

"I'm not even allowing you two come within twenty feet of each other in case one of you gets the urge to do something completely stupid with the other." I couldn't help but smile, it seemed I was capable of doing something _stupid _just thinking about her in relation to my purchase.

"I am going to walk it's not that far and the paparazzi didn't follow us, so I should be fine. She also wanted to discuss the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night."

I instantly groaned in response, "I don't want to go to that crappy dinner!"

"Nick"

The rehearsal dinner, who the fuck even did that these days? Selena of course. For some reason she'd made it a whole month and half before the wedding, why? Well I wasn't sure! We were doing a run through with the bridal party and both families, which I suppose, would be fine.

"Miley is now coming to it."

"She's what?"

My eyes flew to Demi who just shook her head, "Even though your blackmailer is gone it seems Sel has taken it upon herself to blackmail Miley until she does everything for this wedding. Selena just told me she'd persuaded Miley to get a private jet back for the wedding, can you believe that? Although most likely Miles is just saying that, I highly doubt she'll come back for your wedding!"

"What?"

"She hasn't even bought a dress, or a-"

"She's not coming?"

Demi snorted, "What? Nick you kidding me, you actually thought she would come?"

I nodded confused, "She's in the bridal party,"

"No she's not Nick, she helped but Miley's not a bridesmaid. She isn't coming,"

"But-"

"No because when your dad asks the crowed, '_does anyone object to this marriage'_ Miley will most likely jump up and scream yes then you will be standing there torn between the two of them." Demi announced and I just stared at her, I could clearly see Miley doing that in my mind, actually I was kind of hoping she would. "So in other words Miley not being at the wedding is most likely a really good idea."

"Yeah…" I whispered,

"Sir here is the ring."

I smiled and took the bag as he handed me a card and I frowned, "That is your receipt…" He stated giving me a look,

"Right of course,"

I nodded seeing it had there opening and closing hours for when I wanted to retrieve the other ring.

"Thank you,"

"No problem sir, I hope everything works out for you."

"Me too, thanks,"

I nodded and turned with Demi heading out of the private designer jeweler as she gave me a look, "Right so I need to go, here take my car keys and leave my car in the driveway. Oh and could you maybe get me a tank of petrol too?" Demi asked hopeful and I just stared at her and gave a sigh nodding.

"Sure, tell Sel I said hey," I stated and she nodded, "Oh and tell Miley-"

"You said nothing?"

I looked at her, "Can't you just tell her I said hi?"

"No, no I can't,"

"Please?"

"Bye Nick,"

She turned away as I gave a sigh watching her walk down the street to where the two girls who held my heart waited for her approval on one of their gowns. I headed for Demi's car unlocking it, I now had a plan though...

Miley would be at the dinner so I had one last chance. One last chance to make this right...

I smiled thinking about the ring still within the walls of the building, it was going to be for her and then her decision would mean either yes or no to the wedding. I started up the car sucking in a breath, I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing but now at least I was a little happier. Even if she said no at least I'd see Miley before I got married.

**Miley.**

"Please I'm begging you just try the dress on!"

"Selena-"

"Don't Selena me, put on the dress bitch!"

I stared at Selena who was trying so hard to threaten me. She pushed the coat-hanger into my hand giving me evil eyes as I frowned. "That's the best you can do, call me a bitch? Sel I have a dress already picked out for tomorrow."

"And the wedding-"

I looked at her and closed my mouth, I didn't need a dress because I wasn't going to her god damn wedding.

"Yeah I already-"

"Try it on, please" She pleaded as I nodded,

"Fine okay, fine I'll try it on,"

She smiled triumphantly, "Demi is coming too by the way-"

"What? Why?"

I went into the small curtained room as the assistant helping us quickly pulled the curtain across for me to get changed

"I told her we had a dress emergency,"

"What? No we don't your dress looks amazing Sel! You're going to look like a fairy tale princess." I responded seriously,

Only problem was, she was marrying _my_ prince charming.

"I know but Miles you've been doing so much on the wedding and on your tour, you need a break! Shopping for a dress to wear tomorrow night-"

"I have a dress for tomorrow night." I snapped slipping out of my jeans,

"Right, well I just think you deserve a pretty new dress as a thank you." Selena announced as I frowned, "I bought all my bridesmaids dresses, but you've been there the entire time too. And although you aren't going to be standing up the front with all of us you've made a huge contribution to everything to do with this wedding, more so then most of my actual bridesmaids. I owe you,"

"You don't owe me anything Sel, I was happy to help." _Happy my ass_

"Please I want to Miley,"

I slipped on the gold sequined dress which was by the designer who had created Selena's wedding and bridesmaids dresses. It fitted like a glove as I slowly pulled the zip up glancing at the shining gold sequins in the mirror, holy crap I loved it. Two white silk pieces of material flowed from the low cut neck line across my breasts cutting back at my waist, then disappearing behind only to create a flowing feature trailing down the back of the short gold dress. I stood in awe running my fingers across it,

"Okay what's the emergency, what's wrong with the dress?" I heard Demi yell,

My eyes widened as I froze, "Nothing Demi, however Miley doesn't have a dress for tomorrow and I need your help to-"

"I have a dress for tomorrow," I retorted quickly,

"I don't think she does" Selena murmured, which was correct I didn't because I'd planned on coming down with a mystery illness. "So I found this gorgeous gold dress that I was looking at for the bridesmaids briefly, and I really wanted her to try it on as a present for all her hard work! It's taken me an hour but she's finally tried it on, and are you going to come out?"

"You made me rush all the way here, to see Miley?" Demi hissed unimpressed,

"Hey," I snapped insulted,

"Sorry Miles, it's just I was busy with-"

"Nick did he get the ring?"

I instantly frowned staring at the dress feeling disappointment flood through me,

"Yeah he did Sel, the one you picked out,"

"Great, okay Miley can we see the dress-"

"No it doesn't fit," I responded quietly,

The curtain flung open as Selena's eyes shot from my face down the dress, her lips instantly turning to a grin,

"Oh my god Miley, you look-"

"Amazing," Demi finished,

Her eyes glared as me warningly as I shook my head, "I can't have this Selena, it's just not my style and-"

"I'll take this dress too," Selena stated pointing at the woman,

"Yes miss,"

I shook my head, "Selena no, I can't-"

"Yes" She snapped looking at me, "You're wearing it tomorrow night end of story. Now I need to go pay, put Nick's credit card to good use."

My eyes widened as she trotted away and Demi's eyes were still focused on the dress,

"You cannot wear that tomorrow night," She stated her eyes not moving,

"I know, but Selena-"

"If you wear that, you'll be lucky to last the night in it. Nick will want that gone, you get my picture?"

I groaned looking at her, "But-"

"But nothing Miley, you can't wear that, he'll strip you in the god damn foyer."

"Okay I'll just not come," I responded pulling the curtain back across, "Like I planned anyway,"

"You have to come, I already told Nick,"

I frowned furious, "You told him I was coming?"

"Of course I did!"

"Why?"

I unzipped the dress and put it quickly back on the hanger closing my eyes, "Because Miley I though he should get the heads up before you strut in there wearing something like that! You can't not go because then Nick will mope all night and, no you're definitely coming! God you're going to have to wear it now or then Selena will be insulted!" Demi spat from outside and I nodded in agreement.

I pulled on my clothes and opened the curtain staring at her, "It'll be okay, I think, I just won't let him get to me. Plus it's been three months"

Demi snorted rolling her eyes, "Yet all he talked about today was you basically,"

"Really?" I whispered,

"Yeah, he misses you, too much."

"I miss him too." I responded quietly,

"Oh god, now you've both got that sad depressed look on your faces,"

Getting ready for tour had been good in a way, distracting, but still I couldn't stop thinking about Nick. At least I was leaving soon, maybe a different country would help? I doubted it, but right now I just didn't have much else left to hope for!

"I really miss him," I repeated,

"I know you miss him, but you're safe now and isn't that better than risking your life just to be with him?"

_N_o

I nodded simply as Selena rounded the corner, "Okay I've paid, the dress is officially yours Miley. You're wearing it tomorrow kay?"

"Kay" I responded quietly,

"This is going to be fantastic" Selena stated as Demi nodded,

"Yeah," She murmured glancing at me, "_Fantastic_,"


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter 21.**

**Nick.**

"To the left, a little more, NO! Back to the right, a little more and stop! _Perfect_"

Selena's face instantly lit up and she turned to me grinning excitedly, "Do the table arrangements look okay to you Nick? I know I'm being a perfectionist but I really want this dinner to represent what the true wedding will feel like, well for the bridal party at least." She motioned her hand to the table where an unimpressed helper stood moving the flower arrangements until Selena was happy.

"It looks amazing Sel," I whispered leaning over and kissing her head,

"You sure? It's not too-"

"It's perfect, just like you."

Selena instantly bit her lip and nodded, "You're right it does look perfect!" She announced looking up at me. "_We_ are perfect."

"That we are..."

I pressed my head against Selena's placing my lips delicately on hers while I let my hand skim over her ass, squeezing it lightly as she laughed against my lips. I went in to deepen the kiss as I heard a cough,

"Save it for the wedding night please! You realize people are in the room right?"

I turned to see Joe standing there in a tux, his tie a complete catastrophe as Selena scowled. "Joseph you look a mess come here, thank god you are getting ready with the boys and your dad on the wedding day because that is the worst-"

I blanked out of her ramble and turned staring at the table again, it looked amazing it did but...I frowned at the thought that in relation to this wedding there were so many _buts _to me indicating I still was not happy. I shifted on my feet staring at what could only be described as a stereotypical wedding look, white table cloth, pretty flowers and bows around chairs all of it was completely normal, yet I didn't want that. Sure we were going for the traditional look but something in me wanted to do something crazy, like tying the knot in vegas or having our reception in the middle of the city museum. I wanted different, not traditional...I wanted crazy.

"You look deep in thought and some how I don't think it's about the table."

I smiled towards the newly arrived Demi who returned it sheepishly, "You're quite right I'm not thinking about the table, Hi Demi..."

"Hi Nick,"

I smiled looking at her cocktail dress as she frowned, "Your not thinking about _her _are you?"

Demi's eyes gave me warning look as I shook my head, "No, no for a change I wasn't thinking about her."

"Well that's good, and when she arrives-"

"No speaking unless I have too, no touching unless it's appropriate and-"

"No sex in the hallway kay?"

I laughed sadly and nodded closing my eyes as I felt her hand rest on my back. "You know it's not too late to throw this all in Nick, I mean I want you to marry Selena I do, but if you're really not going to be happy with her then maybe you should consider calling all this off?" Demi murmured my eyes darting off to see Selena now welcoming my parents while adjusting my older brother's tie, "I don't want you to marry her because you feel like you have to Nick, you need to marry Selena because-"

"I love her right?" I asked,

Demi nodded, "You need to love her _the most"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat letting out a sigh, "I don't love her the most, but I do love Selena."

I looked to Demi who just stared at me for a moment pursing her lips. "Maybe you can learn to love her the most? Marriage doesn't mean you can't stop learning about one another, and you two work well as a team better than you and..." She trailed off as I suddenly felt the nervousness start to build under my skin,

"Demi,"

"Yeah Nick?"

My eyes turned to her, "I'm about to do something tonight which could ultimately change everything."

Her eyes widened confused, "Nick don't-"

"I'm doing it with or without your permission-"

"Nick what are you going to do?"

I just smiled and shook my head, "That's my secret alone to keep."

"Nick-"

She stared at me terrified as I reached out touching her arm trying to reassure her, "I promise you that if I walk down the aisle on our wedding day and marry Selena it's because I love her the most." I announced looking at Demi, "But for me to be sure, I need to do something crazy first."

Demi instantly shook her head, "No! No crazy! You can't do anything crazy Nick!" She spat in a hushed yell,

"You just gotta trust me Demi-"

"Please Nick don't do anything to Miley, not with-"

"Miley you came!" Selena's voice yelled out loudly.

Demi and me both spun as I felt a smile consume my face as I looked at the girl who made me _crazy _and completely turned on. I raised my eyebrows at the dress which Selena had given me a full to description of, turns out she was very right, Miley was made to wear that dress and I wanted to be the one who released her from it. I felt my stomach swirling with butterflies as she walked in, her eyes not even glancing towards me but I knew once they did I'd have her full attention.

"Stop staring," Demi snapped, "Stop it_ right now_!"

I looked at Demi who glared at me, "No fucking crazy you hear me? Or you'll see me get crazy and trust me..." He eyes darkened as she looked into mine, "Your blackmailer will be the least of your worries Nicholas Jonas."

With that she turned and stalked towards Miley who was hugging my fiance, god that was hot. My mind instantly got dirty as I turned around to see my parents both staring at me,

"Nick the table looks amazing! I can't wait to test the food..."

"I think Nick's looking forward to dessert," Joe announced popping up beside me, "Chocolate tart with raspberries and a side of Mil-"

My hand suddenly shot out hitting him directly in the groin as his voice rose into a choke of pain.

Dad frowned and shook his head, "It should be good, who helped decide the menu?"

"I did," Selena stated motioning behind her, "And Miley, mostly Miley actually,"

"Oh," Mom stated surprised, "I didn't know she'd had so much input."

"Of course, she handled a lot more then just that-"

"She sure did." Joe murmured as dad frowned clearly confused,

I shot him a glare and he gave an innocent shrug moving away towards Miley whose ass was now presenting itself to me. I couldn't help but imagine it, my hands on it, squeezing and-

"MOM DAD! TAY!" Selena yelled excited quickly leaving,

I turned back to mom and dad who just smiled, "She seems so excited and everything is going well yes?" Mom asked hesitantly and I nodded smiling looking at Selena welcoming her parents and Taylor, "It's really great to see the two of you together, I can really see you have a very long life together."

"Thanks mom,"

She smiled warmly at me and nodded at Miley, "Has it been awkward with Miley helping?"

I laughed shaking my head, "You have no idea, I tried to tell Selena that-"

"But she didn't want to listen?"

"Exactly, Sel forced her to come tonight but at least Miley's sensibly not coming to the wedding."

Dad looked at me surprised, "She was invited?"

I frowned nodding, "Of course, Miles told Selena she was coming but..." I shook my head staring at Miley laughing with Joe, "She can't do it and honestly I can understand it."

"Good," Mom stated, "That girl only causes trouble."

I turned to retort in disagreement only for Selena to clap her hands together "Let's start!"

"Yes let's try out all the food!"

Everyone moved towards the table as I held my position knowing very well Miley would have to walk past me. Demi moved in first glaring followed by Joe who gave me a wink, Taylor who smiled uttering a hello and finally the one I wanted. Miley looked at me her face trying to hide the smile that I could clearly see in her eyes, she'd missed me just as much as I'd missed her.

"I'm happy you came,"

She shrugged, "I didn't have much choice."

"Well," I murmured pressing my hand subtly into hers pushing a note I'd written before I arrived, "You can make this choice."

Miley frowned reluctantly taking the piece of paper rolling her eyes as she moved along the table. I followed her and took my seat next to Selena who was still glowing, her hand instantly moving to mine as I entwined our fingers. My other hand moved to the shining ring in my pocket, a _crazy secret_ that I was about to share.

**Miley.**

_You + me bathroom before dessert_

"What are you looking at?"

I quickly folded the note up turning to Taylor beside me looking intrigued, _shit_

"Is that a love note? Have you got a boyfriend? Is it Liam?" She instantly questioned like a teenage girl eager for gossip.

I stared at her unsure of what to say, my mind raced as I realised I had to be seriously careful, after all she was our biggest suspect.

"No," I stated shaking my head truthfully, "It's-"

"Your cheeks are red," She pointed her finger at my face smiling and turned to Selena, "Miley has a boyfriend."

"What!"

Selena's head leaned forward grinning excited and I looked away closing my eyes,

"I _don't_ have a boyfriend!"

"She has a lover though," Joe stated loudly as my eyes flew open.

"I don't have a lover!"

"Fine he's a fuck buddy then."

"OR A FUCK BUDDY!" I screamed looking at Joe horrified.

There was instantly a clatter of cutlery and deadly silence from the other end of the table as I spotted a wide eyed Paul and Denise Jonas staring at me as I sucked in a breath, okay I had to calm down. I'd been on edge all night, waiting for a text, a message anything from the stalker but none had come and I was thankful but at the same time I was still terrified. Nick's message to me was only escalating my problems, I wish he'd just get the hint that I didn't want this not anymore, okay I did, but still I couldn't! Not when my life had been threatened.

Selena gave an awkward laugh, "So I think this chicken dish will be good?"

Instantly a conversation started up and I caught Nick looking at me, his eyes motioning for me to move. I looked away and instead found Taylor watching curious, god who the fuck had put her next to me?

"So who was it from?" Taylor asked stupidly,

I turned and glared at her throwing my serviette on the table, "_Excuse me_,"

I bolted from the table without another word heading for the bathroom, my mind raging in spite of that girl. I wanted to knock her out, hell even if she wasn't the stalker I wanted to take her down just because she was so god damn persistant with questions. Taylor always had to know everything. I reached the bathroom and entered it heading straight for the sink where I splashed water on my face,

I looked at my tired, annoyed, dripping expression in the mirror I couldn't wait to be on tour and away from Hollywood.

The door opened as I turned looking at Demi who just stared at me,

"What?" I spat.

"Did you come here with the intention for Nick to follow, or-"

"Not everything is about Nick!" I snapped pushing my hand through my hair.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

I looked back and slumped onto the sink, "No, not really."

"Tell me about it..."

Demi walked in closing the door as I swiped the hair from my face, "It's just everything Dem," I murmured shaking my head, "Nick, Selena and Taylor! I just can't wait to get away on tour, but I'm not even sure that's going to make me relax. I feel like where ever I go I'm always looking behind my back."

Demi went to say something as the door opened hitting her back, she frowned and stepped forward.

"Can I come in?" Nick asked carefully,

Demi stared at me as I looked back at her, "I need to say goodbye to him, that's it..."

"Miley,"

"I'll be fine, I won't do anything stupid."

She groaned and opened the door looking at at Nick sternly, "No sex, no kissing, no touching, no nothing?"

Nick held his hands up defensively, "I won't, I'll keep my hands to myself."

Demi gazed between us and nodded, "Okay I'lll tell everyone you just needed some air, and that you're stressed about the tour."

"Thanks Dem,"

She walked out giving Nick a glare as she exited the bathroom. Nick looked at me I stared at him, all dressed up in his tux looking gorgeous. I couldn't help but smile and move over letting my fingers move up adjusting his tie slightly, only to realise what I was doing _no touching _I dropped my hands and looked at him.

"I missed you." He murmured,

"Me too,"

"I love you."

I looked at him and clenched my lips together unwilling to respond as he nodded.

"Okay well," He suddenly looked nervous as I frowned.

"You okay?"

He stared at me and gave a small laugh, "This is harder than I imagined, I mean it's not like I haven't done it before but-"

"What?" I asked confused.

Nick moved towards me as I stood there, he reached out grabbing my hand gently squeezing it. "I want to ask you something, but first I want you to do something for me..." I looked at him and he leaned forward, "I want you to kiss me, and then tell me you don't feel our love,"

"Nick I can't," I murmured looking away,

"Please? Even it's the last time?"

I looked up at his pleading eyes, the irresistible eyes that had lead me down a path of disasters and joy.

"Please Miley, please just-"

I rolled my eyes unable to listen to him beg and leaned forward pressing my lips against his. Nick kissed me back gently his attention seeming elsewhere as I moved to pull away only for something to be pushed along my finger. Nick's lips drew away from mine as I went to look down only for Nick to grab my chin.

"Miley before you look down, I want you to know I'm serious...this is your decision alone. I don't want it now, or tomorrow, or next week but I need to know before I walk down the aisle." He stated as I looked at him realising it was my left hand he was still tightly holding, my eyes dropped as everything in me froze,

"I guess the only other thing I have to ask is... Miley will you marry me?"

I stared at the ring on my left hand, twinkling under the fluorescent lights as my head started spinning. I threw my right hand out grabbing the sink top as Nick's hands went out clutching my waist holding my body up. I heard a noise come from my throat as I just stared at the ring in shock, what the fuck? I looked back to him and he stared at me looking frightened,

"Miley you can say no, maybe you should sit down?"

I just stared at him unable to speak while my insides screamed because this was completely _crazy_.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" My lips screamed,

I instantly moved my fingers pulling off the ring shaking my head, no, no way, no I would...why did I want to say yes?

"Just think about it, okay?"

"HELL NO! I WON'T-"

"Miley," Nick grabbed me as I reluctantly stared at him, "Think about it beautiful."

I stared at him feeling myself unable to think clearly, had he just proposed? Yep, he had...

"If I say no-"

I looked up to Nick who stared at me, "I'll leave you alone, _forever_"

That word sounded terrifying, more so then the thoughts I had about the stalker, I wouldn't get Nick forever? But I wanted him...

"And if I say yes?"

"Then I'll call the wedding off." He responded deadly serious.

I chocked turning my head, if I said yes I'd be the girl who destroyed a wedding if I said no I'd live a life wondering what if...

"Just think about it."

My phone buzzed as Nick's eyes widened feeling it too. I instantly lunged opening my bag terrified pulling out the phone shaking my head, god no, they couldn't already know! Terror leapt up in my throat, as I saw the unknown message.

_You're dead._

"Miley what does it-"

I pushed past Nick suddenly overwhelmed, I could deal with this shit anymore.

"MILEY!"

I turned storming back into the room heading towards the wedding table, fuck this shit! I was taking that backstabbing whore down! I felt the tears start flowing but it was anger that fuelled me. Instantly Demi and Selena were up both looking shocked, but I ignored them and pointed my finger directly at a confused Taylor,

"THIS IS MY LIFE YOU ARE FUCKING WITH YOU CUNT!" I screamed looking at her,

Her mouth dropped and I shook my head, "STOP BEING INNOCENT, JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

Taylor just stared at me open mouthed and speechless as I stepped back shaking my head, "I can't do this, I won't do this, I WON'T LIE-"

"Miley," A scared voice whispered,

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this, I have to say something and-"

An arm grabbed mine and yanked me away pulling my body forcefully backwards, I turned to see Demi's hands grasping mine dragging me away. I turned and just stared at her as she shook her head scared, her eyes scanned away focusing on someone else. I looked to see Nick standing there completely shocked as Demi stared at him murderously,

"You stay away from her," Demi spat looking scared, "Or I will kill you."

Demi clutched my hand and pulled me away as I glanced into Nick's panicked eyes one last time before the tears blurred my eyes completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Sorry for the delay had exams :) Thanks for the reviews! This story is going to finish soon, like three ish chapters maybe?


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Chapter 22.**

**Miley.**

I mean the least I expected was candles, every girls wants candles...

Maybe rose petals too? Scattered across a set dinner table with a four piece string quartet in the corner of the room playing a soft melody. Red wine definitely, it would help the decision come far easier, especially if there were a few bottles involved. A home cooked meal even, hell who am I kidding the only thing Nick could cook was pasta!

I mentally scratched out the entire scenario, my perfect proposal, because I'd already been asked...

In a restaurant restroom of all places. How very romantic?

"Miley are you ready for dinner?

My head looked up to see my mom standing at the doorway with a intrigued look on her face,

"Or do you want to talk?"

She knew what had happened at the rehearsal dinner, how? I wasn't quite sure but someone had told her about my breakdown.

"I'm fine mom, can we just order in?"

Mom instantly scoffed, "Miley we're in Europe, Italy to be precise and you want take out?"

I looked at her and shrugged, "Yep,"

"Miley hun, why don't we talk about-"

"Mom I'm fine okay, Taylor got what was coming for her..."

Mom frowned, "Can you explain to me what's going on, or at least running through your head at the moment?"

I couldn't held but laugh as I looked out the window over the city, "I don't even know what's going on in my head at the moment, but when I work it all out I'll let you know." I announced looking back and giving her a weak smile, "Go out mom, go have dinner with everyone else, I just need some time to think some stuff over."

Mom pursed her lips and nodded, "Are you sure you'll be okay here?"

"Yes mom," I announced smiling, "Now go enjoy Italy."

She moved to walk away only to hesitate at the door, "Oh and Miley..."

I looked at her and she gave me a weak smile, "What ever did happen at that dinner I want you to know that I support your decision, what ever that may be..."

"What?" My eyes widened looked at her confused.

"With Taylor."

"Oh right,"

She gave me a confused look and disappeared from my view as I sighed. My hand instinctively moved to my neck touching the silver chain that held the ring. I hadn't even looked at it that night, I'd been so mad and angry, hell I still was. Those emotions were dying though and I was faced with the problematic questions,

Yes or No?

I hadn't given Nick an answer, I'd bolted without a second thought. I mean after what I said to Taylor it was hardly acceptable for me to stay, and after that I hadn't wanted to risk talking to Nick. So I'd left for tour pushing the ring out of my mind, and onto a chain which I had around my neck. Okay sure it wasn't out of my mind, but being on tour was distracting me and I hoped that I'd fine a answer soon to his question. Right now I was yes, hell yes, but tomorrow I'd be no again, it was just the way my brain seemed to be processing the fact Nick had asked me to marry him.

Okay this was stupid I needed to talk to someone about all of this...

Demi?

I grabbed my laptop and opened it also grabbing the hotel's menu as I plonked down on my bed again. I was thankful to see she was on video chat and I quickly pressed up a conversation with her while staring at the menu,

"Hey Miley." Her voice rang out timidly,

"Hey, so I'm thinking spaghetti, or is that too stereotypical?" I announced,

I looked up smiling and froze to see not only Demi but Joe staring back at me,

"I think spaghetti would be nice." Joe noted giving me a smile. "Or pizza-"

My hand instinctively went up to close the laptop as Demi shouted, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT MILEY!"

I instantly retracted it feeling like a little kid who just got told off by her mom, as I awkwardly looked away.

"That necklace suits you Miley,"

Joe's voice made me shiver thinking about Nick. I groaned and grabbed the gorgeous diamond ring pushing it under my sweater.

"Do you at least like the ring?" He asked, "Nick wants to know-"

"Joe! No mentioning his name, remember I said-"

"I just want to know Demi."

I bit the inside of my cheek and gave a small nod, refusing to look at the camera. I loved it because it wasn't normal, just like our relationship. I wanted to wear it on my hand proudly, but I couldn't, not at the moment anyway. I looked back to the screen to see both of them staring at me expectantly.

"I'm not giving you a yes or no, if that's what you want..." I murmured. "Tell Nick I haven't decided!"

"Oh my god Miley!" Demi snapped her forehead creased, "You're actually considering it?"

"Of course she is,"

"Joe just shut up!"

I closed my eyes listening to Joe and Demi start bickering as I let out a sigh,

"He is controlling her-"

"She loves him!"

"So do heaps of other people, like me, I don't want to see her get hurt!"

"Nick won't hurt her!"

"Are you kidding me Joe? Look at her, she's a mess." Demi yelled.

"Thanks," I snapped cutting Joe off before he could retaliate, "Im actually feeling okay,"

I had both their attention back as I looked at Demi directly, "And I'm going to consider it! Of course I am Demi. He proposed to me! If I say yes he said he'd break up with Selena, so I can marry prince charming." I looked at her and she just scoffed shaking her head furiously,

"Do you really believe that Miley?"

I nodded as she groaned, "He's not going to break up with her! And even if he does, the stalker-"

"I think I've dealt with Taylor-"

"We don't think it's Taylor anymore..." Joe murmured.

I frowned confused, "Of course it is, she's always around when-"

Demi and Joe both shook their heads, "Trust me Miley, it's not her."

"How do you know it's not her?"

"Because I got to see the aftermath of Hurricane Miley at the rehearsal dinner," Joe announced shaking his head, like he was reliving one of the worst memories of his entire life, "And trust me Taylor isn't that good at acting upset, she cried for at least an hour, and she screamed...she even cursed Miley. Taylor called you a fucking bitch, have you ever heard her say that before?"

"No but that means-"

"It wasn't her Miles," Demi noted.

I groaned wanting to slam my head against something hard, "Then who is it?"

"More to the point are you safe?"

My eyes widened realising I'd been depending on the fact Taylor was our stalker, that she was threatening to kill me, so if it wasn't her.

"Oh shit." I whispered,

"Yeah exactly, so don't talk to Nick, please Miley! I mean they harmed you, who knows-"

"Don't say anything else, I don't wanna here it." I murmured.

"Look Miles, we'll work it out, you're gonna be-"

"I have to go..." I whispered.

"Miley it's-"

I closed the laptop falling back across the bed the menu dropping from my hands, could this get any worse?

**Nick.**

"Well that went well..."

We fell into silence as my brother shrugged, "Well at least she liked the ring?"

I glared at Joe standing up while Demi just stared at me like I was the devil reincarnated. She wouldn't have even let me in the door if it hadn't been for Joe. We'd finally got in though, by persuading Demi that we needed to discuss the stalker, not Miley, and tell her our fears that it may not be Taylor. She hadn't seen the aftermath of Miley's destruction at the rehearsal, we both had and the way Taylor reacted was like a five year old whose puppy was stolen and then killed, she went berserk in absolute confusion.

"And she's considering your proposal..." Joe added.

I nodded, that was a plus side. When Demi's laptop started ringing mid conversation she'd tried to hide that it was Miley. Joe however had answered it and Demi had pushed me out of the frame hoping Miley would talk more freely without me around, which surprise surprise she had.

"I can't believe she's considering it! She's an idiot." Demi snapped, "She should say no-"

"I will dump Selena if she says yes Demi, I swear I-"

Demi scoffed rolling her eyes, "I'll believe it when I see it Nicholas."

I huffed, "Demi you can trust me!"

"Can I? Because I don't think I can, not anymore. I think you both should leave now."

"Demi come on," Joe stated looking at her, "We're worried about Miley-"

"No you're worried about the sex tape, _I am_ worried about Miley."

"Are you serious?" I spat looking at her, "I love Miley."

"Do you really?" Demi yelled at me her eyes wide,

"Of course I-"

"Then break up with Selena right now,"

I groaned, "You know I can't do that-"

"Then you don't love Miley, end of story, I want you to leave."

Demi picked up our cups of coffee that we'd only half drunk and walked away with them. Joe gave me a look as I just shook my head,

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know..."

We fell into a silence as I tried to think of something, anything, yet I found myself coming blank. We'd tried to find the stalker, we'd failed I'd tried to make things work with Selena and Miley, I was failing and honestly everything seemed to be just at the point where I had to admit I'd failed. Maybe it would be easier if the tape just came out?

"We'll work this out Nick."

I turned staring at Joe, "I don't know if we can fight this anymore Joe,"

"Did you ever think the stalker might be closer than we realized..." Joe murmured motioning his head to the kitchen.

"Demi?" I whispered bewildered,

He shrugged, "Miley tells her everything Nick and-"

"I can hear you!" Demi yelled, "And it's not me!"

Her head popped out looking pissed, "I wouldn't do that, and I'm insulted you would think that! However I agree with Joe..."

Joe looked at me smugly for a moment and then frowned, "About what exactly?" He asked.

Demi sighed, "We thought the stalker needed to be our friend, but did you ever consider they might be closer then that?"

"Who? Selena?"

Demi shook her head, "No...just, it doesn't matter it's crazy. You guys should go already."

I jumped up looking at Demi, "No, keep talking, what ever you think keep talking because we have nothing Demi."

She looked at us uneasily, "It just seems crazy, how they seem to know where both you and Miley are all the time. No one person can be in two places at once, which kind of makes me think it needs to be at least two people if not more Nick." She announced staring at me, "Just think about it, sometimes notes have been left at the exact same time, how could a person possibly do that alone? You aren't looking for a single culprit, there has to be two which makes me consider...who works so closely that they'd share that information? These two people need to be close, to be able to trust one another with what's going on."

I stared at Demi with my mouth open in contemplation as I nodded.

"You are completely right." I murmured.

"So who do you think it is then?" Joe asked.

Demi looked at us, "I don't know...but they must share some kind of relationship."

"Like siblings?"

She looked at us and shrugged, "Maybe.."

"But I'm not doing anything, and I'm sure Kevin has no idea what's going on." Joe announced.

"I wasn't talking about your family." Demi murmured as her phone buzzed and she slipped away to retrieve it.

My eyes widened staring at Joe, "Miley's siblings hate me...they always have."

Joe instantly shook his head in denial while my mind was in a spin "Nick they love her, they would never go to the extreme of hurting her!"

"Are you sure?"

He closed his lips and I clutched my hair, "After we broke up, I remember how they'd form a human shield around her when ever I was around, let it be awards or just in the god damn street. They protect her like she's a fucking princess, and if Trace, Brandi, Braison or hell even Noah thought that I was trying to hurt her they'd want to keep her safe from that."

"By threatening her? Are you crazy? Plus she almost killed herself Nick." Joe yelled standing up,

"It could be just a game of scare tactics!"

"They threatened her with a knife Nick-"

I heard Demi re enter the room as I looked at her for back up only to see her eyes focused on the phone. Joe's phone suddenly buzzed as well and he quickly retrieved it from his back pocket, his whole body instantly tensing as he read the screen.

"What?" I asked, "What does it-"

Demi looked at me annoyed and held up the phone shaking her head furiously,

_You're supposed to keep him away from her, you're failing Demi. _

I turned and looked to see Joe holding up his phone, he had the exact same message in reverse. We all stood there for a moment considering this new advancement, the idea we were dealing with a couple of creepy people instead of one and the fact Joe and Demi were now in the firing line. Demi suddenly let out a loud huff and threw her phone onto the couch shaking her head,

"We need to take this mother fucker down because now it's personal..."


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter 23.**

**Miley.**

I was distracted, that's what the real problem was here. Nick had once again distracted me and caused pain, literally this time.

"What was that?" Mom yelled at me as I was stripped of my attire,

"I fell mom,"

"Miley-"

"I tripped over okay?" I snapped at her in pain.

I pulled on the skirt I'd been handed by an assistant while a bottle of water was pressed to my lips. I let my eyes fall to see the damage I'd caused my body, a large red mark along my leg which was stinging like a mother fucker and a cut that ran up my arm to my elbow. Without a word a bandage was placed over my arm by another helper while a new necklace was positioned around my neck,

"Miley what the hell is going on with you?" Mom yelled at me, "You need to stay focused and-"

"Tish this isn't the best time, we can discuss this later. Miley hun," I faced my tour manager whose eyes looked directly into mine, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine I just-"

"Okay then go, you're on in ten seconds counting-"

He pushed me forward as I headed back to the stage in a new outfit letting out a sigh. Microphone in hand I hit the stage yet again, this time in a lot more pain than the first time round. What had happened? Good question. I was singing seven things, everything was running smoothly until I started thinking about Nick, about how much I missed his lips, his touch and areas of Nick which I shouldn't have been thinking about at all. Next minute I lost track, ran into a dancer knocking us both over, in the process cutting my arm on something and slamming my leg against a prop. Apart from that everything had been going well,

I paraded around continuing to sing and dance my mind lost in another place entirely,

Time was running out and I hadn't made a decision, that's what was really distracting me. I needed to make the decision, now, right now.

Another two dress changes later, mom yelling a little more and an encore later it was finished.

That was the last concert which meant...

Nick was getting married tomorrow.

"GOOD JOB EVERYONE!" The tour manager yelled loudly, "Minus little miss clumsy, great way to end tour!"

The crowed erupted in cheers as hugs were exchanged and congratulations, but I just felt like I wasn't truly with all these people. Since the tour began all I could think about was going home, I hadn't wanted this, I thought I had but honestly it couldn't have come at a worst time. I would have made a decision by now if I'd been at home, yet I still couldn't make my mind up. It was tomorrow, the wedding was fucking tomorrow. Yet being away had made me seemingly forget that and try to pretend like it wasn't just because it wasn't occurring around me.

"Miley what the hell?" Mom yelled as soon as we were alone,

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"That's the third time you've fallen this tour, you've never fallen-"

"I have!" I yelled back at her, "You should be asking me how I am mom not-"

"I know how you are, you're distracted, I want to know why Miley? What the hell is going on?"

I turned untying my hair shrugging, "I don't know."

"Miley," She stated giving a sigh, "Is this about tomorrow?"

Her eyes looked straight into mine as I shrugged, "What's tomorrow?"

I knew that was a stupid answer and clearly mom did too by the look she gave me in response,

"Miley hun, look I know Nick means a lot to you." She started and I just laughed shaking my head looking away, "Don't laugh at me Miley I'm your mom I'm here to help you! Is this what's making you distracted? Why you yelled at Taylor? And what ever that stalker thing is? This is about Nick isn't it? What are you still in love with him or...? God Miley just talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about," I responded combing my fingers through my hair,

"Miley-"

"Mom," I looked to see her worried and nervous expression, "I'm not upset about Nick getting married to Selena."

"Are you sure?"

I wanted to scream at her but instead I nodded with a smile, "He deserves someone stable, someone who isn't me."

It was weird though as I said the words I felt the twinge even more, I wanted to be his bride, the girl he walked down the aisle too. I wanted to be her. I pulled on my shoes feeling unsure and I hated that more than anything.

Mom's hand rested on my back, "He's not good for you Miley, he's a bad influence."

"Yeah he is..."

"And Selena is a good girl-"

"I know that mom,"

She let out a sigh, "Okay I just don't want you to-"

"What stop the wedding?" I joked and looked up at her.

She quickly started laughing but I could see it in her eyes, she thought I would?

"I just think you should spend a lot less time with Nick," She announced moving towards the door, "Then you won't have this stalker issue,"

Mom walked out closing the door leaving me to get changed alone. She was completely right, if I didn't do anything then I could be assured that the sex tape never would come out. Yet I already could tell the entire rest of my life would be spent heartbroken and walking on egg shells, what kind of life was that? Looking around ever corner, hoping nothing happened while also watching the love of your life kiss somebody else? Was it worth the risk to have at least Nick and just cope with the tape when it came out? Was it really that bad?

My phone started blaring as I leaned over answering it,

"Hello-"

"You okay?" Demi asked cutting me off.

I raised my eyebrows amazed she knew already "Yeah my arm is a little bloody, but nothing a-"

"What?" She yelled, "I was talking about emotionally,"

"Oh,"

"What happened?"

I sighed shaking my head, "Nick happened."

"WHAT?"

"Oh don't worry I can't be bothered explaining, what do you want?" I asked,

"So you've made the decision you're not coming back."

I pursed my lips and left the dressing room keeping quiet,

"Miley Ray you-"

"I don't know Demi." I murmured,

"Miley come on, you realize the wedding is tomorrow right?" She asked frustrated, "And by my time calculations you need to leave within the next hour to even have a chance of making it back in time. Do you want me to tell Nick yes or no?"

"Tell him no, I mean no I'll tell him myself when I've made up my mind."

"What? So you are saying no?"

"No I'm saying I don't know, I just...I don't know."

I moved my hand to my pocket where I'd put the ring, slowly grabbing at it through the material.

"Miley what do you want to do?"

"That's the thing..." I murmured shaking my head, "I don't know what I want because the tape-"

"Take the sex tape away Miley, pretend it doesn't exist." Demi's voice announced, "Forget the blackmailing, the threats and everything I've told you. Just stop for a second and think for yourself, what do you want to do? Do you want Nick to be yours, or do you want Selena to marry him?" I turned a corner and stopped thinking about because I already knew the answer,

"I'd say yes,"

"Yes to marrying Nick?"

I nodded to myself closing my eyes, "But I can't forget the tape Demi, it does exist, those threats are real and..."

"It's up to you Miley,"

"Then I'll have to say no, as much as it hurts I have to let him marry her."

I leaned back against the wall letting out a sigh as Demi sighed, "If only we knew who it was doing all this shit."

"You have no clues on your side-"

"Joe and Nick have been looking into it, but I don't think so Miley."

"I wish they would just show themselves," I announced frustrated, "I don't care about my reputation anymore, they're ruining my entire life!"

"I know Miles, for all we know they might be right in front of us."

I nodded considering that idea, I trusted so many yet one of my so called friends was nothing more than a controlling psychopath! I flicked through my head the list of possibilities, like I'd done a million times before. Maybe mom was right though, if I couldn't find this stalker then best I just stay away from Nick. Wait...what had mom said? What was the exact line?

_'I just think you should spend a lot less time with Nick. Then you won't have this stalker issue,'_

"Oh no." I whispered.

"What? What's wrong,"

"Oh god...oh no. Holy shit, holy...oh my god," I felt tears fill my eyes as I just stood there chocking on horror,

"Miley?"

I shot up unable to breathe as I pieced the obvious relationship together. I had never said that my stalker had any inkling to do with Nick, yet my mother knew? Dad wasn't speaking to her, no one else could have told her. So how the fuck did she know that the blackmailing and Nick were interrelated unless...

"HOW COULD SHE?" I screamed speaking my mind as I covered my mouth in shock, "How could she do this to me...Oh my god Demi,"

"Miley what happened?" Demi asked panicked,

"Miley hun, we're leaving."

I turned my head feeling my hear breaking, how could she have done this to me? I stared at her innocent face, the person who had raised me and loved me, then this? I just stared at her feeling ultimate betrayal, because I'd been terrified enough to almost kill myself because of her selfish decisions. She'd done this, she'd done all of this. My own mom? The mom I'd trusted and never once doubted because she was my everything and I thought mom would be the one who was always there for me! She was supposed to love me, to protect me and encourage everything I did, whether she believed in it or not. It couldn't be her, it couldn't be yet...all the terrible pieces fitted. She knew my schedule, she knew what to say to scare me, she hated Nick...she knew so much. Too much.

It made sense and that scared me more than anything because she was the first person I loved, the first person who I trusted.

My own mom was the stalker I'd feared for months? She'd threatened my life? She'd destroyed letting me fall for the boy I'd always loved?

"Miley?" She murmured looking at me confused,

The tears fell down my face as I tried to find an alternative but I was blank,

"Miley what's going on?" Demi yelled in my ear,

"I'm coming home, right now." I announced simply.

I hung up and stared at my mom who had a scared look on her face, "Miley don't do this-"

"You..." I whispered, "You did this? HOW COULD YOU?"

She instantly shook her head as I made my decision and I turned my back on her for the final time.

"Miley it wasn't me, don't do this!" I heard my mom scream down the hallway, "Don't do this, it wasn't me!"

I only could process one thing though and that was Nick, and how I wanted to marry him and that I had to stop this weeding. I'd just lost one person I loved, I wasn't about to lose another because of this stupid tape.

**Nick.**

"She hasn't replied has she?"

I looked at my older brother holding a bottle of beer in one hand a packet of crisps in the other,

I shook my head gazing at my one man bucks party. Tomorrow I would be getting married and as per the tradition I could not speak or see Selena the day before the wedding. I mean most guys who find that frustrating, but was it wrong I was actually relived? With how much time I was spending with her at the moment I was just ready to explode. Selena was driving me insane, the wedding was making me crazy and Miley was...

"She's screwing with my mind." I spat.

Joe tossed the crisps letting them land on my chest, "I mean she's had months and-"

"And it's a yes Nick."

"What?" I asked looking at Joe,

"She wants to say Yes, why else would she wait this long?"

I just stared at him and shook my head, "It still might be a no, she just doesn't want to-"

"Hurt you?" Joe snorted sitting down, "Miley doesn't care how other people feel when she breaks up with them, I mean look at that Justin-"

"I don't want to discuss this Joe." I snapped, "It's my wedding-"

"Tomorrow and it seems like you don't want it to be."

I looked down as the bottle was thrust before me, "Have a drink, relax, hope you're not getting cold feet bro-"

"I think from the beginning my feet have been cold."

I turned looking at Joe seriously taking the beer as he leaned over opening the crisps, "Man break up with her then."

"I can't"

"You can."

I looked at the bottle and shook my head standing up, "I'm just going to go to bed, I can't sit here with you because-"

"Because what?" Joe asked looking at me with a hard expression on his face, "Because I'm making sense and you don't want to face that? You don't want to realize that this whole marriage is going to fall apart even if you follow through tomorrow? Then walk away from me Nick, but you can't run from the truth, no matter where you hide it'll find you, just like it will eventually dawn on Miley. You two will be married one day, it's so obvious already and let's face it the tape will come out. So what do you want to do? Waste time being safe, or take a risk and not be sorry? You need to work your shit out because both of you are playing a game where there is only losers."

He stood up taking the crisps, "I'll see you tomorrow, I've got the rings don't need to worry I won't lose them..."

Joe gazed at me, "Unless you want me to lose them?"

"No," I responded slowly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope I see Miley tomorrow more than Selena."

With that he left, leaving a tension filled room in his wake. What was I supposed to do? I mean I'd put the pressure on Miley, but hell it wasn't like I couldn't stop this wedding. Did I really need her yes to know that she loved me? Did I need a piece of paper confirming our love or could I just embrace that fact it was right in front of me every time that I looked at her I felt a smile. Wasn't that prove enough?

I climbed my stairs dismal and confused by everything, but certain about one thing. The tape would come out...it would.

Sure we'd been avoiding it, sure it seemed like the worst thing but what was worse...dealing with it? Or being unhappy for the rest of my life because I married the wrong person? That wasn't a simple answer and I found myself laying on my bed in the pitch dark asking one simple question that should have been what I asked Miley instead of asking her to marry me,

What was so bad about the tape when we loved each other?

My phone started ringing as I answered it,

"Hel-"

"It's Demi, something is going on with Miley and she was freaking Nick, she was going crazy on the phone and-"

Demi's breathless gasps of panic sent my body to sit up confused, "What do you-"

"Nick she was acting crazy, swearing and-"

"And is she okay?"

"I don't know, she hung up on me I'm scared for her Nick, she sounded terrified."

"Of who? Of what?"

"I don't know!" She yelled verging on hysterical, "She won't answer my calls now!"

"What did Miley say?"

"She's coming home and I think she worked it out."

"What do you mean Demi, you aren't making sense, just slow down and start from the-"

"Nick I think she knows who is stalking you, and if she comes home and she can stop it-"

"Holy fuck, did-"

"No she didn't say anything else, Miles sounded devastated though," Demi announced as I closed my eyes.

"Her family?"

"I don't know, but if she's coming home we may have an issue of-"

"Miley stopping the wedding?"

"While it's in progress Nick, she will barely make the ceremony and-"

"What if she says No?"

"She was going to say-"

"Look Demi," I snapped giving a huff, "I can't deal with this right now, I just-"

"Nick she was going to say yes."

So it was out there, I felt my mouth go dry and my grip on the phone loosen. "Miley just told me, if there was no tape then it would be yes."

"But there is still a tape-"

"Not if she knows who is doing this Nick." Demi announced scared, "If she can stop them, then she'll have no reason to say no."

"But we don't know that...we don't know what she's doing or-"

"Trust Nick, trust her. I think the wedding is off."

I bit my lip and just sat there speechless as the sentence slipped from my lips before I could even think straight,

"Not until Miley says to my face it's a yes will the wedding be called off."

I hung up turning my phone off as I sat in the blackness shaking my head knowing tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **I'm sorry, yes I know I've been lazy, yes I know it's been ages but look I'm posting. This story is almost over, thank god if you didn't get the hint I'm completely over it but I'll finish it regardless. There are two chapters left and an epilogue, thanks for the reviews guys :)


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**Chapter 24**

**Miley.**

How was I supposed to prepare for this?

There was no time for a warm up, or to practice some long spieling speech about how I was in love with Nick and that he was meat to marry me. There was no way I could prepare, because I didn't know what I would be facing, I might make it before he left his house, but then again I might have to stand in front of an entire church and proclaim that I objected to the union of my ex boyfriend and his fiancé. Regardless I knew two things for sure...

I was about to ruin a wedding and I was about to destroy a lot of friendships for love.

The flight seemed like the slowest trip of my entire life as I was forced to leave behind the pain of betrayal and look a head to the future where the only true emotions I needed were complete love and courage. It was so hard though, to push away the burden of feeling so deluded and scammed by someone I loved. Was this how Selena would feel when she found out the truth? About our affair? About the tape? Is this the pain she'd feel, or would it be different? Because if I couldn't process this, then how could I expect her too? How could I make her feel so destroyed by someone she had trusted?

It was like a game I was playing with myself, one minute I'd be chasing the idea of how I was going to stop the wedding, only to then stop and get tagged by the nagging feeling of guilt and sadness. But how could I make one win over the other when they were both so linked, to the point where I kept running in circles, would I ever break this cycle?

The simple answer was no, the complicated answer was yes.

If I didn't stop the wedding, I'd still be in love, I'd still chase after the concept of us being together. If I stopped the wedding I'd break the circle I'd been following, but could I do that? Could I honestly walk in and ruin someone's whole life just because I wanted that man she was marrying?

"We are beginning our descent into Los Angeles, please take you seats..."

The captains voice droned on while I chewed on my lip not knowing what to do. Did I want to be happy, or did I want Selena to be? The plane landed and for a moment I felt myself glued to the seat the side of me which didn't want to destroy this, yet the other side won out in the end. I got myself out of the plane, through customs and into a taxi before I could trul process anything around me.

That's when I looked at the clock...an hour until the wedding. I'd take the risk and go to the house..

"56 Riverside Drive," I announced,

The taxi driver looked at me as I leaned forward handing him a stack of cash, "And please, make it as fast as you can, by that I mean no shortcuts and hit the gas on the yellow?" He took the money his eyes widening,

"Yes Miss."

He started the taxi and merged into the airport traffic as I retrieved my phone from my bag. I gazed at it for a moment not sure if turning it on was the right idea. Did I really want to see the messages I knew I'd had? I mean I'd already made my decision in reference to mom during the flight and that wouldn't change. She would never be apart of my life again, it was a simple as that, so why not risk turning the phone on?

It took a few seconds before it started vibrating out of control, I watched the messages pile on most from my mom which I didn't acknowledge, however I noted one person's texts that I couldn't avoid,

_Demi: What happened Miley? _

_Demi: Are you going to stop the wedding?_

_Demi: Clearly you're on a plane, you better call me when you land._

_Demi: I'm serious Miley, call me when you land._

_I_ huffed and pressed dial bringing it to my ear, knowing well enough that Demi would be in the process of getting Selena ready for the wedding. I bit my lip as it rang, and rang until-

"Thank God Miley! You okay? You're here?" She whispered letting out a sigh.

"I am."

"You're-"

"Where is he Demi?"

"Still at the house, Joe's trying to stall them from leaving- he's pretending he lost the ring."

I couldn't help but feel a small scared laugh come from my lips,

"His house?"

"Yep, Selena is with me, here..."

There was silence as I paused, could I really do this to her?

"Miley he was yours first, she took him from you, don't forget that."

"I know but-"

"You just flew half away across the world don't doubt yourself now."

"It wasn't just that Demi-"

"I assumed, what-"

"It was my mom." I murmured resting my head against the window, "My mom is the blackmailer Demi."

There was just silence and honestly I didn't know what to say either, because she didn't seem the type. How could she have cared for me my entire life, loved me and then gone and done something so _evil? _Demi sighed for a moment like she was processing it only to stop,

"But how did she get it?"

"Who knows," I retorted, "But clearly she sent it to my dad intentionally,"

"Miley I'm sorry."

I bit my lip holding back tears I'd already let fall on the plane, "I'm okay, I will be...once I find Nick and tell him that this is over that we can be together now. I just want him to hold me to tell me everything is okay, because right now it's not but it will be right?"

"It will be if you stop him Miley, you are going to right?"

I hesitated but nodded, "I'm going to stop him Demi."

"Good, should I tell Selena or-"

"No." I stated quickly, "No I think Nick and me should be the ones to tell her the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want to hide behind her back anymore. It's time we faced the truth before anyone else gets hurt."

"Okay," Demi murmured uneasily, "So this is actually happening?"

"This is actually happening." I responded.

Demi and me were both quiet for a moment realising the words we were staying.

"Good luck Miley." She stated after a moment,

"Thanks," I whispered closing my eyes, "I'm gonna need it."

"I know, but be brave okay?"

"I will, I have to be. I can't lose someone else I love in the span of twenty four hours right?"

"Miley-"

"It'll be fine, love you Dem."

"Love you too."

I hung up sucking in a breath as my eyes blurred with tears. The rest of the trip to the house was hell, my emotions going up and down, round and round and I didn't know what to think by the time the taxi pulled up at Nick's. The only thing I truly felt was sick,

"Thanks miss,"

"Thank you," I smiled at the driver and climbed out,

The second I closed the door the taxi sped away taking my last escape with it. I picked up my bag sucked in another breath and walked not hesitating in case I changed my mind. This was my future happiness I was playing with and as selfish as it was I wanted Nick even if meant Selena was destroyed in the process. I pressed the code in and stepped in feeling my body relax a little seeing the limo, only to then note a familiar confused face,

"Miley?" Denise asked looking at me confused, only for a smile to spread

I walked up to her as she quickly rushed down the steps staring at me, "You're here!" She announced confused, "You actually made it!" I could hear the tone she didn't exactly sound that enthusiastic but regardless I didn't really care.

"Is Nick inside?"

"No," A new voice announced also confused.

I looked up to see Mr. Jonas staring at me bewildered, "No he isn't the boys just left, what are you doing here?"

Instantly the bile started rising as I realized what this meant, they were at the church meaning...

"I'm going to the wedding, surprise!" I murmured meekly,

Both of them just stared at me for a moment as Denise frowned, "Miley, honey," She stated putting her hand on my arm, "Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean...I know this must be hard and after the whole issue at the rehearsal dinner maybe you shouldn't hun?"

I looked at her staring at me concerned as I shook my head,

"No I need to go to the wedding."

"Well you can't," Mr. Jonas announced looking at me as I frowned, "You're not dressed Miley."

"Oh..."

I looked at my attire and nodded in agreement, they had a point there but did it really matter? Then again I didn't want them to think I was about to ruin their son's wedding because then there would be tears that I couldn't deal with. Denise suddenly pulled me forward staring at me,

"I'm sure Selena has a dress suitable,"

I looked at her and nodded, as Denise turned to Paul nodding. "We'll be down in a minute," She pulled me into the house as I quickly followed, "I must say you're a good friend going today Miley." I just nodded, 'I could never watch my ex marry someone else..."

"I know they love each other." I stated playing along

Denise smiled at me and nodded, "Good, and they'll be a great husband and wife."

I felt my smile strain but I nodded, "Yeah they will."

"I can't wait for there to be grandkids,"

I almost threw up at that point only to stumble up some steps instead. Denise kept rambling while my mind moved into full fledged freak out mode, but I kept walking thinking about this hallway. To think I'd made out with Nick against that wall, felt his hands on my body, his lips on mine, god he meant everything to me and it had taken me too long to realize that. I loved him, I loved him so fucking much.

"I think Selena has a gold dress to wear to an awards ceremony,"

Denise motioned into Selena's wardrobe as I dropped my bag, "It's up the back somewhere, is gold okay? I'll look for some jewelry for you to wear then we'll deal with your hair." She murmured looking up.

I turned smiling at her, "Denise thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

She looked at me and nodded, "Oh I do, this wedding is _very _important to me too."

I frowned as Denise just gazed at me confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I whispered, "It'll be better soon."

"Okay you better get dressed,"

"Thanks."

I walked into the closet and moved to the back gazing at a large black bag. I carefully unzipped it as I gazed at the beautiful gold dress that was very Selena, I pulled it down and turned around...

"Denise is this the-"

I stopped confused staring at the closed door. I walked over grasping the doorknob and turning it only to find it wouldn't budge.

"Denise?" I asked confused.

There was silence for a minute as I heard her huff on the other side of the door. "You're mother was supposed to stop you!" I heard her proclaim as I stood completely confused, "But after you tried to kill yourself she wimped out, just like your father did after the first message! But hell I'm not...I won't take this shit from your little selfish ass anymore! You will never marry my son Miley, you hear me? Over my dead body will I see you walk down that aisle."

For a second I just stood there not understanding, trying to comprehend but then I realized what she meant...

That Nick and me had both been betrayed by ones we loved and trusted.

That I wouldn't get out of this room, because his mother had locked me in.

That I wouldn't get to the wedding in time.

That I wouldn't stop Nick from saying I do.

That Nick would marry Selena.

And finally that I would never be happy again.

"We're doing you a favor Miley, he deserves better than you." Paul announced. "He always has."

"Goodbye Miley."

It wasn't until I heard the front door slam that I screamed my heart shattering into a million pieces as everything in me exploded because for the first time, there was nothing I could do. I'd had a choice with the tape, with Nick, with everything at some point and now it had been taken from my grasp so cruelly.

I'd lost the game. I'd lost everything...

**Nick.**

"Everything is ready,"

I turned to Kevin who stood beside me giving me a huge grin, "You ready?"

"Of course."

We both turned to Joe who was fidgeting and looking towards the large crowed of wedding guests seated behind us. The expression on his face was one of confusion and panic, as he bit on his lip like he used to do when he was five when he was nervous.

"Joe are you okay?"

He spun his head back looking at us, "Yeah," He announced quickly, "Of course I'm just..."

Joe gave me a look which I understood, he was worried and so was I. Miley liked leaving things until the last minute, but considering she hadn't given me a response the answer was obvious. She hadn't decided to come home, she had decided that I was meant to marry Selena. So that's what I was doing, standing at the alter dressed up in my tux with a white rose pinned to my pocket, I was about to get married and honestly a month ago I thought it would be a different girl.

"Is something up?"

"No." Joe and me both responded looking at Kevin.

"This doesn't have to do with the ring does it?"

I glared at Joe who had 'lost' the ring only for dad to find it in his pocket. He wanted Miley to come and stop us, he was still waiting for miley to come stop me, and maybe a part of me was too. I knew her though, I knew that she wasn't going too.

"Okay boys we ready?" Dad asked looking at us,

I nodded as he moved standing at the front of the church ready to begin. I waited patiently for a moment, feeling completely nervous as my body tensed up. I was about to get married, like actually married. My chest felt constrained as I moved my hand up trying to release the tension around my neck, god it was hot in here.

"Nick you okay?" Kevin asked.

I nodded turning around staring at the door at the end of the aisle, "Of course..."

I gazed to see Joe was now chewing his nails staring in the same direction.

Where was she? Where was Miley? She was supposed to say yes...she was supposed to...Oh god.

I blocked her out of my head, she would have come if she loved me enough, she would have but clearly Miley didn't. The music started as I jumped a little hearing the old wooden church doors unlock meaning that Selena along with her father were right behind me. I stiffened sucking in a breath feeling ill, did I want this? I loved her but god this was a commitment for life yet right now all I could think about was Miley? I mean why wasn't she here, I was so sure she wouldn't turn me down yet here I was about to marry Selena.

I felt their presence right behind me as I turned and let out the breath I'd been holding in,

Selena looked like a princess, there was no other word to describe her.

Her dad kissed her cheek and moved away as she took my outstretched hand. I looked at her completely speechless as I saw the blush spreading across her face through the veil,

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

"You look scared."

My eyes darted to hers as I shook my head, "No I'm just-"

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God, family and friends to join together Nicholas Jerry Jonas and Selena Marie Gomez in holy matrimony." Dad announced loudly looking between both of us smiling,

Selena squeezed my hand as I realized, I loved her, I did, I just...why did this hurt so bad?

Dad continued speaking while we stood there and I stared blankly a head feeling like this wasn't reality. I felt like this was just an act really, all pretend, none of it real yet I knew it was. I was marrying Selena, I was standing with the full intention of making her my wife yet surely I shouldn't be worried about another woman? I caught Selena looking confused again and realized that I'd been totally oblivious to Demi and Taylor's presence beside her.

Demi was glaring at Joe, who was shrugging while Demi was mouthing words which Selena was also confused by. I tried to catch the gist of their mouths unsuccessfully and entwined my fingers with Selena's hoping to distract her which it did as she smiled looking at me. My stomach swirled though, something just felt wrong, I couldn't put my finger on it but Miley was in trouble she had to be. I looked at Demi who was gazing around completely confused Joe who just looked like he was at a funeral and I knew I must look like I was a freaking out, because I was.

"Nick Jerry Jonas do you take Selena Marie Gomez for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the Holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, comfort and cherish her, from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?"

I stared at my dad hearing only one part of it...

_forsaking all others_

Miley. Staying away from Miley forever.

I opened my mouth stopping as Selena's eyes widened and I nodded scared to say the truth

"I do."

She instantly relaxed but I closed my eyes realizing that this was it. Selena repeated the words as we continued through the vows even though I wanted to run, to sprint down the aisle and never look back. Yet it was too late for that now, I was going to marry her.

We were married.

"I pronounce that they are husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

My fingers moved up, as I caught sight of the ring Selena had put on my finger while I was in a daze of thinking about Miley. My eyes stared at it as I pulled the veil up, the guilt, the grief, the heartbreak speeding through me like a freight train unable to stop. I kissed Selena because I had too, but it was that moment I realized why that I shouldn't have put this on Miley when I could have stopped it myself?

We walked down the aisle, Selena giddy while I tried so hard to be as excited, yet I couldn't. The doors opened and we stepped out only walking a few short feet before I heard the scream,

"Where is my daughter?"

Our eyes fell on Tish who threw herself up the steps heading towards us, Selena instantly releasing my hand. I thought Tish was going to kill me until I noticed her eyes were locked not on me, but the person, or people behind me. We all turned as Tish grabbed the woman and through her against the wall,the entire church seeing.

"WHERE IS MILEY?"

I stared at my mother, while Miley's mom held her against the wall.

"Locked away, where she should be that child is going to hell!"

My eyes widened as Demi turned to furiously, "YOU STOPPED HER? YOU'RE THE ONE WAIT-"

"What?" Selena asked as suddenly everything pieced together yet fell apart at the same time.

"It was you?" I murmured everything in me chocking up,

Tish stepped back as I looked at my mom who brushed down her clothes glaring at me,

"No Nick, it was the four of us, my idea but your father, her parents we all-"

"YOU MONSTER!"

Demi lunged at my mom while I just stood there watching as Demi took her down. "MILEY WAS GOING TO STOP THE WEDDING YOU EVIL BITCH! She loves Nick she almost committed suicide because of the blackmail, she almost died all because you wanted to stop them being together? Who gives a fuck about the tape, about their affair, they were _your_ children, you're supposed to love them and..."

It was only then Demi realized the whole church was watching her attacking my mom, and she quickly got back to her fee staring at my mother, "You're the one who is going to hell, you're a coward." Demi turned and looked at me shaking her head, "And you're no better, you had the option, you had the fucking choice Nick. You made the wrong decision, I hope you realize that."

"But where is Miley?" Tish yelled again, "Where is my daughter, what have you-"

"She locked in the wardrobe at your house." Dad announced. "We had to stop her, don't you see she would have ruined your life Nick she would have-"

"Shut up." I murmured quickly.

I turned to Selena who was staring at me a look of horror on her face,

"Nick what is-"

I turned stepping away from her with only one thing on my mind,

Miley, the girl I should have had faith in, the girl I should have married.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter Twenty Five.**

**Miley.**

The silence was daunting. It was so quiet I felt like I'd begun to imagine hearing voices, sounds and traffic when in reality I knew the noises were just a figment of my imagination trying to dwell anywhere but the fact I was alone. I should have been upset, I _was_ upset, but it had been a while since Denise and Paul left me and during that time I'd gone from utter anger to contemplation. Here I was, sitting locked in a closet, completely alone and for once I wasn't thinking about Nick I was considering life without him. It wasn't so bad, I thought I'd feel worse than this like I couldn't go on, yet here I sat traumatized but still mostly intact even though I knew a part of me was dead.

Maybe I could survive without him, not happily, but I could do it.

The betrayal I'd encountered was significant, Paul and Denise I'd accepted, but my parents? They were the ones I held closest, trusted the most and they had gone and done the unthinkable. So instead of yelling at them, going to police, or doing something in sheer anger like I'd first planned, being in here had given me time to think. The result was simple, instead of punishing them punitively I'd do something permanent. They loved me, and somewhere in their disgusting minds that had been a key player, so why not take the one think they tried to keep.

Me...

Remove me from the equation for good. Cut all ties, severe the links and forget the blood that lied between us.

From the second I stepped out of the closet I would never speak to them again.

The punishment was harsh but just in my opinion, they took love from me so why shouldn't I do the same to them?

Meanwhile I had to cope with what was to come. Nick was married now, he'd had an option and he'd chosen her most likely. So where did that leave me? I didn't want any part in an affair anymore, I wanted a boyfriend, fiance, a husband, someone who picked me as their number one. No one in Hollywood would ever pick me because to them I was damaged goods, a slut, a bitch and so many other things that obscured who I truly was. I'd become fake here, moulded and pushed into a person that was weak and dominated by a boy who had never loved me enough. It took the closet for me to see that maybe Hollywood wasn't worth it, and to find love with the small portion of my heart that was left intact I had to leave this place for good.

I would quit my family, my friends, my job, my career and everything that was linked to the girl I was in California.

Of course that left the third and final predicament to face, the tape, that no longer seemed a threat to my image. Nick's parents would never release it, nor would they have in case they'd tarnished their sons reputation, my parents wouldn't either so I guess the tape was over. It would forever be locked in my mind though, how a single video destroyed some many lives in such a short time. The thing was though the tape brought the truth forward, how I loved Nick so much, how he never loved me enough, that our parents were willing to do anything to keep us a part to the point where they were willing to let me die to cut the union. It showed the truth that Hollywood had shielded, this was who they were, this was who I was and I didn't like that so sitting here alone it didn't feel so bad. I didn't have anyone to judge me, torment me, lie to me and destroy me. That's when I came to the conclusion just as the car pulled up skidding along outside,

I had to leave, I had to go, I had to start again.

By the time the door flung open I was the silent one, because there was nothing left to say, I'd made my choice.

"Oh thank god Miley!"

The arms that wrapped around me were the ones I felt the most guilt about leaving. Demi's relief was genuine, her anger and love it had always been exactly that and she'd never lied. I didn't say anything as her arms held me like a blanket and I felt tears fall because it hurt, everything in me was hurting and I was so scared yet I'd made a choice and I was sticking by it.

"Are you okay? They didn't do anything did they?" She hissed pushing me back,

Her eyes scanned my face, while I looked to see her blotched make up and terrified expression. In response I just shook my head as she instantly pulled me back into her arms. It was then I heard the screaming, it was loud and the tone vicious. I didn't know what had happened at the church but clearly the truth had come out in some form,

"Is she okay?" A new voice asked,

"I don't know she's not saying anything." Demi murmured holding me.

"Okay, well I've managed to get Selena and Nick in different rooms, although I doubt that's likely to last long."

I realized it was Joe who was speaking as he laid a hand on my shoulder, "It's going to be okay Miley, we're going to work this out."

But I didn't want to work it out, there was too much for me to deal with.

"We're both on your side no matter what," Demi stated trying to reassure me,

I pulled away and looked at the carpet of Selena's closet quickly wiping my eyes as I turned and stared at both of them.

"There aren't sides," I snapped glaring at them, "It's over, don't you get that? He married her?"

It wasn't so much a question but a statement that was answered by their faces. Joe and Demi both just stared at me, either shocked by what I'd said or contemplative on the idea like I had been. They both knew I was right though because nothing would be the same again, this had gone past your average drama and gone to a level that we couldn't handle anymore.

"I _lost_, I pay the price," I added slowly.

Demi instantly shook her head reaching out to me, "No you didn't, Miley you-"

I pulled my hands back wishing not to hurt either of them, but I had too.

"I'm leaving."

"Okay I'll take you home." Demi stated nodding encouragingly,

"I'd rather you not." I responded bluntly.

Yet again they both stared trying to read my expression, but I kept it blank knowing if they knew the truth of what I was about to do they'd try to stop me and I didn't want to explain or tell them how I felt. I just needed to leave,

"I'd rather you both just leave me alone, for good."

It was weak the way I said it, my eyes staring down not even at them but I didn't want them to be burdened by this, by me like this.

"Miley I think you just need to-"

"Leave here,"

I pushed past Joe leaving the closet as I heard a female screaming, it didn't take a genius to figure out who.

In my movement towards the door I somehow incorrectly assumed Selena was still in another room completely contained. However when I opened the door and was faced by a blushing bride, I realized her cheeks were red for entirely different reason and her gritted teeth were not smiling. Before I had a chance to defend myself she punched me with all the force Selena could throw behind her. Turns out I'd also mistook her power because the next thing I knew I was on the ground with Joe hovering over me holding the back of my neck while blood trickling into my mouth,

"Call 911!"

"I'm fine," My absently dazed mind responded,

I sat up and stared at what for a moment seemed like a reality T.V show gone wrong. I looked at Demi who was trying to hold back Selena while she was throwing her arms out, fingers extending towards the target I was thankful wasn't me. On the other side stood Kevin who was blocking a screaming Nick who was attempting to scream at his wife into submission.

"Okay just don't move, you're nose is like-"

I pushed Joe away and sat up my head fuzzy but I managed to stand up and face the screaming couple,

"SHE'S A FUCKING CUNT SHE-"

"HOW COULD YOU- YOU COULD GET CHARGED FOR ASSAULT SELENA!"

"STOP, SELENA, STOP JUST GO BACK-"

"NICK-"

"SHE JUST FUCKING PUNCHED-"

"THE WHORE YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH."

I'd always had a got scream, high pitched to the point that people covered their ears when I let it loose. So when I screamed instantly the fight stopped, just enough time for me to stand between the couple and decide I needed to say something before I left and never saw these people again.

"Stop just for a second," I whispered listening to the ragged breathing,

I turned to Selena who opened her mouth, her teeth gritted as I sucked up my pride and did the only thing I could do.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, Selena faltered surprised for a moment as I took the second I had left to continue,

"I'm sorry this happened Selena, but you deserve better than him anyway." I snapped.

With that I turned and looked at Nick who was just staring at me apologetic, but I wasn't innocent or naive to his deceptive nature.

"And so do I."

I slipped past Kevin as Nick grabbed my arm and I pushed him away, "You chose her, I chose you, I lost, you won. I hope your life with her is fantastic Nick." I whispered truthfully wiping the blood from my nose away, I wasn't being sarcastic I was being honest yet I knew he'd find along with the rest of the room the previous was more truthful for his life with Selena now.

"Miley let me take you to the doctor to-"

"Just fuck off Demi," I snapped at her, "I don't need you, not anymore,"

Demi just stared at me unsure of what to say as I just shook my head laughing a little, "I don't need anyway actually,"

I turned and walked down the stairs feeling the ache, the never ending pain that I would continue to endure for the rest of my life. When I walked out that front door though for the first time in a while I felt confident because this time I was controlling my life, not my lying parents or unreliable lover but me. I had control, I had everything and I was throwing it all away to start again.

Fuck Miley. She was gone.

**Nick.**

"What am I even supposed to do? My life...it's ruined and...I just don't know what to do."

I glanced at Selena still in her wedding dress sobbing on the floor with Demi slowly rubbing her back. She'd gone through the stages, first there was confusion until Selena pieced some of the dots together, obtaining half a picture which was enough to set the anger off. She'd attacked me in the car to find Miley, forcing me to tell her everything in a summary form of what had occurred between us. By the time we got back to the house her anger had turned into a wild rage that no one was safe from, for some reason though I retaliated against her. Then she punched Miley knocking her out for a few seconds, once that was over Selena shifted into the final stage...crying and blurting out sentences about how her life was over because of my doing.

"The reception!" She suddenly cried out looking to Demi,

"It's okay Kevin's canceling it."

"And the honeymoon...oh my god the _honeymoon_."

Her sobbing filled the air once again as I looked to see both my brother's glaring at me. They blamed me, and I did too.

"Nick can we talk...outside?" Kevin suddenly announced.

I looked at him and sighed nodding, I moved slowly as Joe followed. The second I stepped into the hallway I knew my security barrier was gone.

"How are we going to deal with this?" He asked simply.

"I don't know Kevin I just-"

"At this point Nick it's pretty clear cut for me, I'm quitting." Joe stated.

We both looked at him confused, "Quitting what?"

"The band! After what you did to her-"

"Selena-"

"I'm talking about Miley!" Joe yelled at me as I saw the anger in his eyes as he pointed his finger at me, "Miley gave you her heart, she gave you everything and what you did to her...it's unforgivable, she's my friend, you're my brother but as of today that changes Nick. You had the choice, you always did and you made the wrong decision. You hurt Selena, you hurt me, Kevin, Demi but you destroyed Miley and I will never forgive you for hurting a girl I have always seen as my little sister."

"Well I'm sorry but-"

"But fame got to your fucking head didn't it?" Joe snapped at me.

"Fame has nothing-"

"Fuck your marriage to Selena is about to last less time than Kim Kardashian's, you're fucked Nick in all areas."

I just looked at my brother who shook his head at me, "I don't want be around you any more, I don't want to talk to you, hell I don't want to even see you until you take some responsibility for once in your life. Until that day, I quit this band and hell you as a brother too."

Joe pushed past me scoffing as he moved while I just stood there blankly.

"He's right you know, you've changed," Kevin announced simply.

"Look I don't need this right now-"

"Actually I think you do." Kevin stated looking down on me, staring disappointed, "You're actions with Miley will have responses."

"I know that-"

"Selena will most likely want the marriage annulled."

"I know"

"You haven't signed a prenup which means-"

"I know,"

"Miley will never speak to you again."

"I know-"

"And the press will find out, most likely about what happened and the tape." He announced.

I looked at older brother who had only known the truth today, but his expression said it all. Just like Joe he would never forgive me for what I'd done. Kevin just stared and shook his head, "That's the thing Nick you know how this affected you, but did you ever stop while you were screwing Miley and think maybe this will hurt Selena, Miley, us, our family in the long run? Sure I know our parents did something that will never be forgiven but hell Nick you're just as bad and you know it."

"I can't fix this, so what do you expect me to do Kevin?"

Kevin looked at me and sighed, "You're right, you've fucked up to the point where none us can you help fix it but-"

"What?"

"Maybe one day you will learn from this and when you do you might finally understand what you've lost."

Kevin just stared at me for a moment and then pulled out his phone, "Better go start calling everyone and telling them not to come to the reception..."

He walked away leaving me in the hallway as I pushed my hand through my hair, when did this happen? When did I lose control? I turned and walked back into the room to find Selena still sobbing while Demi was just sitting their patting her friend's back while hiding her true feelings,

"She was just mad," I murmured so only Demi could hear,

She turned looking at me, "Miley didn't mean it Dem."

Demi just glared at me and went back to rubbing Selena's back as suddenly my phone buzzed. I groaned pulling it out just as Demi's started buzzing. I looked at the screen feeling instantly uneasy as I stared at the familiar name, for a moment I hesitated until I pressed the message finally

_There's no easy way to say goodbye, so I won't. Instead I will leave with the promise that I will ruin no more lives. I'm sorry for what I've caused, truly I am and I don't want anyone to have to see me and think of the pain I've caused. I'm leaving, putting simple I'm not coming back. I have nothing left here so why bother staying? Please don't look for me, it turns out my destiny was never meant for Hollywood so it's time I start again. Miley xx_

The text was long the message was simple,

"Look what you've done." Demi spat as I looked to see the phone in her fingers, "You've ruined everything Nick."

I just stood there realizing that the moment Kevin had spoken about was now. I knew exactly what I'd lost and that now it was too late to make it better.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Chapter Twenty Six.**

_Six months later_**  
><strong>

**Miley.**

I didn't really understand the implications when I left Tennessee at age twelve. My mind was set on being famous, that's all I wanted to be and now looking back I realized that the sparkling stars of Hollywood had literally blinded me. Fame had really done nothing but take my teenage years from me and made my life into a world wide documented series that I eventually lost control of. I lost my identity to the fakeness that was _Hollywood_, and it wasn't until I got home to Tennessee that I realized I'd lost more than I'd ever gained in the city of dream. So I turned the clock back and cut all ties to my life in California, I bought a two hundred acre piece of land in the mountains, took sole control of my money knowing well enough that it would eventually leave my mom broke and decided that this was the change I needed. I got bored though, and lonely, I loved the land but after a month speaking to horses and ducks it was clear to me it still wasn't enough. I needed normal, and where did most young adults go in this stage of their life?

College.

Or in my case community college.

"So how do you think you went?"

I pulled a sad face at Simon who instantly laughed grabbing my shoulders as we walked out of the exam, "Well I'm proud of you MC, even if your first exam mark says otherwise! At the start of the semester you thought mitosis was a clothing brand, and now look at you! You're a C grade student, _I'm so proud_." I let out a sad mocking cry as he flicked his hair wrapping his arm around my shoulders smirking at me,

"I wanna be an A grade student, I used to be-"

"You're a home school freaked MC, take the C and be happy with it gurl," He stated with his completely gay country twang,

I'd never been so terrified in my life the first day I turned up at college. It was well known that I'd escaped Hollywood, or _quit_ Hollywood, regardless on the perspective the media had has a field day and I'd shiedled myself from the magazines and internet unwilling to read the assumptions they made, however not even I could avoid seeing the casual headline. The presumption that I'd come home to Tennessee was correct, but I didn't want anyone to know that here. So when I enrolled five months ago, I may have lied and done a few illegal things but I got in and that was that. The first day was scary but okay, until I walked into biology,

One gay student that's all it took.

Simon came into my life with a scream, literally when he saw me he screamed across the room. Next thing I knew he was my best friend and tutoring me on terms I had never even heard in my life, let alone understood. So the fact I was here wasn't entirely a secret, but with Simon's hairdressing skills and my complete change of style I went unnoticed and I even felt kind of happy here.

"I haven't even worked out what I want to be!" I proclaimed as we headed out of the building,

Simon instantly laughed at me, "You are looking at careers?"

"Of course I am-"

"a multi millionaire, you have more money than the entire student population on campus has." He proclaimed suddenly stopping.

I huffed as Simon stood in front of a reflective window pulling at his hair, "But Simon I can't live the rest of my life doing nothing! I can't be a student at college forever, I'm gonna graduate one day and when that day comes I wouldn't mind having some sort of job option open to me." I proclaimed looking at my own reflection, staring at my blonde short hair,

"Think I would look sexy with red hair MC? Like fiery red, not fire truck though? More Emma Stone in Easy A,"

Simon turned to me pouting as I just glared at him crossing my arms, "I'm having a life dilemma-"

"And my hair is my life dilemma MC, stop being an attention seeking rich bitch."

"I'm not a-"

"Hollywood brand whore." He finished smiling at me, "Yes you are MC,"

"No I'm not!"

He reached out grabbing my necklace holding it up yanking me forward in the process, "What brand is this?"

"Oh it's Gucci do you like..." I trailed off realizing as he smirked impressed with himself, "That's not fair! This was a present-"

"You're a cashed up southern red neck slut."

"Stop calling me a-"

"Then stop making sex tapes with my future boyfriend" He hissed and strutted past me.

I huffed quickly rushing after him heading towards the parking lot, "I'm regretting telling you that, and it was one time Simon."

"Pffft" He flicked his hand at me continuing to walk, "You fucked my boyfriend-"

"Nick isn't gay,"

"He hasn't seen me yet, you wait bitch that man will love this." Simon announced rolling his hand down his chest,

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh as he just glared at me, "You're a bitch MC, but I love you babe."

"I love you too, but you're living a fantasy Simon."

"Well at least I'm willing to admit I'd fuck Nick Jonas in a heartbeat while you are still trying to deny that-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

I pulled out my car keys frustrated sending Simon a warning look in the process as his expression changed and he sealed his lips. It was nice to have someone to talk to about Nick lightly, but Simon wanted details _constantly _and although I'd told him a lot there were some topics I didn't want to address. My love for Nick couldn't be explained, no words would describe the heartbreak or the feeling of spite he left in me on their wedding day. I liked to look back and laugh, I tried to keep it that way and when the topic started getting too emotionally involved I had to stop it because I didn't want to hang onto the past, even if it was still lingering.

I got into my car, Simon beside me as he looked like he was bursting to say something. He'd had the same look this morning before the exam, yet he hadn't said anything.

"Just say it Simon, I know you've been wanting to say it all day!"

I started up my car as he laughed reaching over taking the keys from the ignition, "Miley I know you hate gossip but-"

"What?" I spat glaring at me.

"And you know I _adore_ gossip it's like-"

"What Simon?"

"It came out yesterday that Nick and Selena filed for divorce," He murmured very quickly looking down.

I stared at Simon for a moment before reaching over taking the keys from him sighing, "_That's it?_ I'm amazed she stayed with him this long-"

"Miley, Nick was the one who filed for divorce not Selena."

I clenched the keys in my fingers carefully pressing them into the ignition again starting the car, "The divorce papers were released yesterday, but it was actually filed a month ago. It said irreconcilable differences but all the media are reporting it had something to do with you, which is kind of true to an extent but at the same time completely wrong. Regardless everything has already happened, Miley they're divorced as of yesterday."

I turned the steering wheel not at all surprised that this had happened, I however hadn't expected it to be Nick that made the decision. How they'd even managed six months was a puzzle to me, because when I walked out that day I couldn't see them holding onto the marriage with Selena in the state she was in. Yet in the end it wasn't her decision, it was his?

"Maybe he changed his mind." Simon boldly announced, "Maybe he realized that he should have-"

"He chose her, end of story." I cut Simon off.

The possibility was clear to both of us, had he divorced her because of me? I felt my emotions swirling as Simon made the right decision to keep his mouth closed. I dropped him off at his house as he leaned over kissing the side of my cheek looking directly into my eyes,

"Don't do anything stupid MC, he's just a boy." He announced the uptight gay gone replaced with the caring one.

"I know, I won't Simon."

"Love you girly."

"Love you too,"

I drove the rest of the hour home in silence, my mind in a complete confused state while my heart was leaping at the idea. What if Simon was right? What if Nick decided he'd made a mistake. The thought alone made me angry, as I put my heart back in it's place letting my mind take control. Nick had made his choice, and I'd given him so many chances. He'd hurt me and I promised that I would never let him back into my life again the day I left Hollywood, I was keeping true to that. Nick Jonas had run out of chances in my life, he didn't have a future part in it end of story. By the time I got home I was relaxed, my mind and heart at ease that I now had the self control to know the difference between right and wrong.

That was until I saw the unfamiliar rental car in my driveway...

**Nick.**

"She has a boyfriend _and_ she cut her hair."

"WHAT!" I yelled,

I snatched the frame from Demi's fingers staring at the photo feeling sick! Miley sat perched on some Justin Bieber muscle man who had his hands in all the wrong places. He wasn't allowed to touch her like that, I was the only one who could do that! I looked at her hair, blonde and cropped so unlike anything Miley had ever opted for, it was a complete and utter change. My eyes shifted to Demi who was gazing through her former friends room,

"She's changed," Demi murmured pursing her lips, "She looks so happy in every photo Nick, maybe this is a bad idea being here-"

"We need to warn her." I snapped.

"We could have done it in a phone call,"

"I wanted to say I was sorry-"

Demi snorted pulling the photo frame from my fingers gazing at it, "It's too late for sorry Nick, she'll never forgive you."

"I just..." I stopped disappointed, "I miss her so much Demi."

Demi nodded putting the photo back, "I know, I miss her too."

We exchanged a look as Demi sighed staring at me, "But if she makes it clear to us that she doesn't want us here you'll leave with me right? I don't want you guys to argue because I've had enough of hearing you yell curses at Selena to last me a life time, and if that kind of fight breaks out with Miley I will leave you here without a second doubt Nick. I don't want any more tears shed," She proclaimed as I nodded in agreement

"You and me both Dems."

"I just want Miley to be happy."

"I do too," I responded truthfully,

"Will you accept the scenario that she's happy without you?" Demi asked quietly.

I nodded feeling overwhelming lose, "If she's happy without me than I'll accept that. I love her enough to let her go again, I've already done it before."

"Unsuccessfully," Demi cut in.

"This time won't be the same, I want to make it clear where we stand."

"Okay well-"

Demi's mouth closed as we both recognized the sound of a car pulling up outside. I glanced at Demi who looked at me nervously,

"This is it, no turning back,"

"I guess not." Demi whispered her face growing nervous,

We both moved out of Miley's bedroom just as the front door opened, "You have a minute," Her voice announced calmly as I exchanged a look with Demi who motioned that Miley might be on her phone. I shook my head as we both headed for the staircase, "Just because you know where I hide keys in general doesn't mean you can just let yourself into my house, I made it very clear that I didn't want to talk to you again. Actually my life would be fucking fabulous if I never even saw your lying manipulative face " I looked at Demi who gave me a shrug unsure of who she was talking to, "So in other words you have two options, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NICK or I'll call the cops."

My eyes widened jumping at Miley's raised tone as Demi glared at me giving an uncertain questioning look,

"What do we do?"

"_Forty seconds_ and counting Nick."

"We go downstairs?" Demi whispered.

"She sounds like she might kill me-"

"_Thirty seconds_."

"Well you deserve it, you picked Selena Nick and-"

"I didn't know she picked me Dem!" I hissed at her,

"Well you should have trusted Miley! You should have picked her," Demi spat in my face,

"Well I'm _sorry _but-"

"Twenty seconds"

Demi glared at me pointing her index finger at my face, "You got her into this mess Nick, so you will walk down there and face her, do you hear me?" Demi snapped looking directly into my eyes, "You aren't the coward anymore remember? You need to face her and-"

"Fine! Okay fine I'll tell her!"

"Ten seconds."

I groaned and stepped out turning into the staircase only to find a figure with their arms crossed at the bottom of the steps. Miley looked at me for a moment her lips sealed together in anger, her eyes quickly assessing me for a moment before she turned and walked away. I stood there for a moment completely confused by what she expected me to do as Demi stood glaring at me,

"Seeing as you let yourself in you can also let yourself out Nick, or the local sheriff would be happy to I'm sure." Miley announced from another room,

I huffed and moved down the stairs quickly heading towards the kitchen which we'd already investigated along with the rest of the house. I knew she'd be angry, and I'd been fearing this moment since the second she left. I knew I would see Miley again, I knew that, but still the preparation for this moment just didn't seem enough as I walked into the kitchen. My eyes looked at Miley who was sitting now with books spread across the bench top, her back to me while her feet dangled in the air. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, that I wanted to take everything that had happened back but we all knew it was too late for that. I closed my eyes letting out a breath, I'd come here for a reason and I wasn't about to leave without accomplishing it.

Miley suddenly reached over grabbing the phone as I watched her fingers pressing the familiar numbers,

"Miley don't call the cops, I came here to-"

Miley turned glaring at me as I looked at her hair, "Warn you I guess," I murmured.

She just looked at me and scoffed, "That you got divorced? And I've been pulled back into the gossip headlines, yeah a little late Nick I already-"

"No!" I hissed shaking my head,

"Just leave I-'

"The Tape is going to come out tomorrow."

Miley's grip on the phone faltered as it fell back to the bench, I saw the pain in her eyes as she looked away from me. I moved over slowly catching Demi standing in the doorway. It felt almost ironic that after everything it was now the tape came out when we weren't even speaking. I looked at Miley as I stood beside her and she stared into a text book. I knew she was at community college, we all did, we'd known from the second she left L.A where Miley was because even if she tried to forget us we all still cared about her enough to keep tabs and make sure she was doing okay. Putting it simply this wasn't my first visit to Tennessee since Miley moved back home, nor would it be my last, not that I'd ever tell her I was sneaking around behind her back just to make sure she was okay.

"Who?" Miley whispered, "Who is releasing-"

"Your mom, Noah told me." Demi's voice announced.

Miley twisted her head looking at Demi guilty, "I guess she's finally found out she doesn't have a cash cow anymore."

"They're broke." I murmured quietly, "This is revenge,"

Miley sighed smiling, "I could expect nothing less from the devil, too bad my sister has to suffer."

"Your sister is moving back in with your dad actually, here to Tennessee." Demi whispered quietly, "Your whole family has pretty much fallen apart, and sides have been chosen."

"Sounds like normal." Miley murmured closing her eyes,

"Your dad he stopped the blackmail Miley, when you tried to kill yourself he-"

"He was wrong." Miley hissed looking at me, "Just like you were! Both of you are traitors and liars. I want nothing to do with you or him."

"Fine, we just thought you should have the heads up."

"Can you leave now, I have a final tomorrow-"

"Spanish." Demi responded, "_We know_."

Miley looked at her as Demi gave her small smile, "We miss you Miley, we all miss you at home-"

"That isn't my home, this is my home, this has always been my home."

I looked at her determination and saw something that made me feel sick but at the same time thankful. Miley wanted to stay here, she didn't need us in her life to make her happy because she loved being here. Her eyes softened a little but not much as she looked at me, "Thank you for warning me, my friend Simon will be ecstatic he's been wanting to see you naked in so long so the tape will be a positive for him..." Miley murmured as my eyes widened and I saw Demi's mouth drop. "He's gay, and my only friend but he's more gunine and truthful than anyone I was friends with in Hollywood."

"So I'm a liar too?" Demi asked walking over,

"No, no your not, your one of the only people I ever trusted." Miley murmured, "You're still my friend Demi, but I can't go back there."

"But can I come here and visit at least?"

Miley looked at Demi and nodded, "As long as it's just you, not him."

"So you really don't want to see me ever-"

"You picked _her_ Nick."

"But I _wanted_ you."

Miley gave a small laugh and looked at me, "Doesn't mean you _need _me. I thought I needed you, and maybe I do but right now I can't."

"Right now are you saying that I still-"

"Maybe in another life Nick, but for now I'm starting again from the beggining and I don't know where that will take me right now or where my old life fits in."

I looked at her feeling the smallest sense of hope as I nodded, "Okay, then I'll leave."

"Thank you."

I leaned forward kissing the side of her forehead, "And you're wrong. I do need you, I just didn't realize it until you left that I should have chosen you."

I stepped back as I turned to Demi who bit her lip, "I don't wanna leave,"

"I didn't say you had to leave Demi, Nick does, you don't have to you're my friend you can stay."

Demi's face lit up with relief as I looked at Miley, "So where do I stand Mi?"

Miley frowned shaking her head, "You're a prefect stranger to me now. You should leave and maybe come back in five years and try impress me with the charming and caring attitude that I fell for when I was fifteen. Don't come back until you've changed Nick, don't come back until you get Hollywood out of your system." She stated deadly serious looking directly into my eyes. "It took me too long to realize it's a disease which I've only just been cured from."

I nodded and stepped back, "Okay then I'll be back in five years I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, goodbye Nick."

"I _promise_, I'm serious, goodbye Miley."

She looked back to her book as I walked towards Demi who grinned, "You got a chance with future Miley, Nick," She whispered, "Don't waste it,"

"I'm not planning on it, I'll see you back in the city."

"I'll see you there, I gotta catch up with my best friend." Demi stated and moved over to Miley,

I stood back and watched the girls speak for a moment before Miley stood up and brought Demi into her arms. I took that moment as my cue to leave, but I locked the moment I had with Miley in my mind making the promise: I'd come back in five years, and we'd try and start again as perfect strangers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the delay I have finals and I'm going to China next months so my life is kind of hectic at the moment! I personally hated this chapter sounded so good in my head but by the end I was like ergh I don't like this story anymore! But I'm going to finish it- I'm thinking an epilogue and that's it :) Thanks for the support guys! And the constant reminders I haven't updated in a month you keep me in check :P


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

_Five years later_

**Nick.**

60 months

1826 days

43829 hours

5 years...it's a long fucking time.

I guess when I told Miley I wasn't going to come back for five years I thought that time would pass relatively quickly. _Wrong_. It was the longest half a decade I'd ever lived through.

I also guessed the whole sex tape thing would eventually blow over. _Wrong again._ Not only did it completely destroy my family, but once it came out I kissed my career goodbye, and that change Miley wanted to me to make? Yeah well the world made it for me. I was kicked to the curb by Hollywood's elite, why? I mean come on it's not like a sex tape was that bad, I mean look at Kim Kardashian her career blossomed from her explicit video. But mine? Well mine was completely destroyed because being the male in the situation and audiences viewing the obvious tell tale signs that Miley was drunk out of her mind everyone lead to conclusions. Next thing I knew I was being called a rapist who used poor innocent Miley.

I guess I deserved it to an extent, but when the police turned up asking questions things got really serious. I didn't expect Miley to defend me, I didn't want her too, but when she called up the LAPD and a radio station in L.A and bluntly told them that it was her choice too and that she wasn't forced I was thankful.

The world didn't exactly forgive and forget though,

"Demi please just give me-"

"No!" She snapped. "It's not time,"

I huffed and looked at the clock tapping my fingers against the bench top while I sat across from Demi. Her eyes watched me intently holding a folder in her hands,

"What happens if _this _isn't what you want to see Nick." She asked while I sat jittery.

I looked towards the folder not gazing at Demi, "It will be,"

"What if she's married, has kids will you be happy or-"

"If she's happy I'll be happy. I just need to know Dem"

Demi nodded watching me, she was the sole surviver in the Hollywood train wreck Miley and me had caused. Her career in music carried on strong, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of us. Selena had quit, got knocked up and had a rushed wedding to the movie producer who was the babies daddy, now spending her days as a deperate housewife on the east coast. Kevin had quit music altogether and decided he'd rather concentrate on his wife and her family in New Jersey, while Joe well he'd decided to travel the world. We'd all gone our separate ways.

My parents? Miley's parents? Didn't know didn't care. Hopefully they were in hell.

The clock hit midnight as I put my hand out, indicating to the file which was now mine.

Miley's file, all her details from her location to her hair color. Exactly five years to the day since I last saw her.

"Nick she is happy," Demi murmured handing me the file smiling, "_Really_ happy, don't ruin that."

"I wouldn't do that Dem. I've waited five years, why would I ruin it now?" I stated seriously.

She nodded as I opened it and frowned seeing one piece of paper an address scribbled on it as Demi shrugged,

"That's _all_ I get?" I questioned disappointed as Demi laughed.

"I'd rather tell you myself, it might be a bit of a shock otherwise-"

"_A shock?" _

I looked at her nervous, then confused, "I thought you said you guys hadn't spoken much."

Demi snorted, "I lied Nick, she's my best friend."

I rolled my eyes frustrated with myself, "Of course you did, so..."

I looked at her expectantly as Demi smiled, "She's single, was engaged briefly but..." Demi looked at me and shook her head as I felt relief, single? That was good. "It didn't work out, he was too nice to her they never argued, he was too perfect Nick."

"_Too perfect_?"

Demi nodded, "He wasn't her type, she needs a bad boy."

"Like me?"

Demi laughed shrugging, "_Maybe?_ I guess we'll have to find out."

"What else?" I asked desperately,

"Well she started up a business in Nashville with Simon her new best friend, don't worry he's gay." Demi added looking at me pointing at the address, "That's the shop address and number. They are event planners, weddings, engagements, twenty firsts you name it Miley and Simon are organizing it, which honestly took me by surprise."

I smiled proudly at this news, "Why she loved organizing things? That is the perfect job for her."

"Good point, but I didn't expect it for her as a career. She's constantly busy which she loves."

"So she's still in Tennessee?" I asked.

"Yep, she even has the whole full on southern twang going on again, just like when she arrived in L.A"

"Like when I fell for her," I murmured feeling excitement radiating through me.

Demi nodded laughing, "Yeah, she looks basically the same, really tanned at the moment. Personalities a little more toned down than when she left. Her hair is back to it's natural color, she has extensions in, very much like when you guys were on tour actually." I smiled happy, because I knew that was one of the best times in her life.

"Good, this is really great, I'm so happy she's okay."

"She's more than okay Nick, I've never seen her so happy before especially the last year."

I frowned as Demi suddenly looked nervous,

"What?" I whispered, "What's the shocking part?"

Demi gave a awkward laugh staring down, "Well ummm.."

I looked at her intrigued as my friend stared at me apologetic, "Well you know when I went to Africa to do charity work last year?" I nodded as Demi pulled a face, "Miley came too, actually I only went because of her...to Ethiopia," My eyes widened confused as Demi twisted her fingers together shrugging,

"Why?"

"Well Miley has definitely matured Nick, no more dramas, she's determined and focused so-

"She wanted to do charity work?" I filled in as Demi shook her head.

"No not charity work,"

"Then what?"

"She adopted a little girl." Demi announced proudly,

It took a second to sink in as Demi just looked at me, "Miley's a mom now Nick,"

"She has a baby?" I whispered as I felt my eyes widening,

_A baby? _She adopted a baby? Miley?

"Ayah, she just turned one." Demi responded her smile spreading across her face, "She's so gorgeous Nick, I saw her last week and she was giggling for the first time."

"Miley..." I trailed off in shock, a baby?

Miley had adopted a child? I still remember her being terrified of being pregnant six years ago, yet she'd decided to adopt one? It didn't make sense, actually it did, she'd clearly changed, a lot. Miley was a mom, a single parent, a woman who maybe I didn't know anymore. I felt the excitement in my suddenly deflate, because Miley was happy, she was happy without me.

"Nick," Demi whispered, "I'm sorry I just-"

"No, _no_ Demi I'm happy that's great for her it's just..."

I sighed, "It sounds like she's moved on and maybe me going and seeing her now isn't a great idea. It might only bring up memories of her past that she doesn't want,"

Demi looked at me and nodded, "Yeah I thought the same thing until the other day when I went down there," I stared at her curiously as Demi frowned looking a little bit hurt, "You know Miley always worrying about the future, well that hasn't changed at all, anyway she was planning her will-"

"Her will?" I questioned confused, "She's-"

"Fine, _I know, _but with Ayah she wants to be safe just in case her parents try-"

"Of course," I added needing no more explanation.

"Anyway I was looking through the will and to no surprise I was a god parent of Ayah with Simon,"

I smiled, "That's great Dem-"

"But if Miley died I wasn't getting custody, neither was Simon, you were."

"WHAT?" I yelled. "ME?"

Demi shrugged dramatically while everything in me tensed confused, "I know! I didn't get it either I mean you're not even Ayah's god parent, you don't even know her! I explained that to Miley but she didn't seem to care! She wanted you to have custody of Ayah if something happened to her,"

"_Me?_" I repeated as Demi nodded, "Why me?"

Demi looked at me and sighed, "Well I talked to Simon and he saw in her diary today's date marked with a huge X, he reckons and I kind of agree that Miley's definitely expecting you to come back into her life." I just stared at Demi unable to speak, "In a big way Nick,"

Demi leaned forward and pointed at the number, "So you might as well start a plan Nick, you've got twenty four hours and counting to get to Tennessee."

**Miley.**

"My little princess is here!"

Simon opened his arms dramatically a huge grin on his face, "Come to your amazing, stylish and sexy uncle Ayah!"

"It's nice to see you too Simon," I spat frustrated as I pushed my sleeping one year old into his open arms, dumping my bag on the floor "And she can be your princess all day because she's definitely not mine, Ayah kept me up all last night."

"Must be the jet lag again." Simon announced casually,

I looked at Simon confused who stared at my daughter smiling, "Well she did come from Africa-"

"A year ago!" I spat at him rolling my eyes, "It's more likely to be all the candy you stuffed down her throat yesterday while I was organizing the Wilson wedding."

Simon's eyes widened as I nodded, "Yeah I know what you did Simon! I'm a mom I've got eyes everywhere! You know she's deadly with candy."

"But-"

"But nothing, no more giving my daughter treats."

"I don't want to starve her, you adopted her from Africa for a reason Miley."

"You did not just say that," I spat at him.

Simon shrugged innocently, curling his fingers in my daughters hair. "What? She would have starved to death over there is no one adopted her, I'm not going to let you do that to her here too!" I huffed deciding I couldn't face this fight right now, not on this amount of sleep anyway! I was choosing to ignore Simon's racist comments today anyway,

"Keep her preoccupied without candy please,"

"Can I wake her up?"

"No," I hissed, "You're going to be a shocking dad."

He snorted, "Wow you are in a shit mood, do you have PMS?"

I glared at him and snatched the morning calls that Simon had written down from my loaded desk,

"No I don't, I'm just tired." I responded reading through them.

"You know you're a shit actor right?" Simon announced stepping in front of me, "What's up with you?"

I sighed motioning for my baby back, "It's nothing I just expected something this morning and it didn't happen..."

"Something?"

"Yeah," I whispered disappointed, "Don't worry about it."

Simon gently gave me back Ayah as I stared at her gorgeous little sleeping face. She meant the world to me and I couldn't imagine life without my angel. "You're my princess and you're all I need." I murmured kissing her little forehead running my thumb down her dark cheek as she let out a murmur the pacifier falling from her mouth.

It wasn't until my failed engagement that I really recognized the fact that maybe I wan't the marrying type. It was then another realization hit that no marriage meant no baby? I wanted to be a mom, and after organizing so many baby showers, I decided I didn't need a man to raise a kid I was strong and independent I could do it alone. I also didn't want to bring in a nanny nor did I want to leave Simon with the burden of running the business. Instead I was attempting to do both which got full on at times but I wouldn't change it for the world. I didn't want to be like those mom's who just got a baby and handed it off to someone else, she was mine, I wanted to raise her.

Ayah meant sparkling in African, I named her it because I wanted my princess to know her heritage but more importantly to me that's exactly what she was, radiant. She made my life bright and worth waking up to every morning. She was my family now, I didn't anyone else.

"Here I'll put her in the crib," Simon whispered, "You need to call that number,"

I nodded staring at the sheet I was still holding, "Guy wants a welcome home party _today_."

"Seriously?" I groaned, "That's a little last minute,"

"I said the same thing, but he sounded so desperate." Simon murmured pouting, "And hot..."

"Fine, okay" I handed Ayah back, "You can organize it though,"

Simon grinned, "Yes please, he sounded so yummy on the phone"

I pulled a face, "No dating clients"

"Who said anything about dating?" He asked smirking, "I just want to fuck-"

"LANGUAGE!" I yelled at him staring at my daughter.

"Fine I just want sex and maybe you do too, you've been so tense lately a good screw might-"

"Stop talking," I announced closing my eyes, "No sex talk thanks!"

"Fine, but it might do you good that's all I'm saying."

Simon moved away taking Ayah to the back of the office where she had a second nursery. I just shook my head, I loved Simon I did, but sometimes he was a little too invasive. I sat down at my desk picking up the phone gazing at the number pressing it in sighing. It rang twice before it picked up as I tried to put on a chirpy voice,

"Hey..." I trailed off looking for a name finding none, "It's Miley from-"

"Hey thanks for getting back to me so quick," A deep male voice stated.

"No problem, you want a welcome home party today?"

"Yeah I'm sorry for the inconvenience, my friend just got home from-"

"I think we can fit it in,' I responded not wanting to hear anymore,

'Thanks your a life saver,"

"Okay what are the details,"

I was impressed by how organized the guy was, he knew exactly what he wanted which made my job so much easier. Thankfully the party was only going to be a small family gathering, which suited me just fine seeing I knew I couldn't find a caterer on such short notice to cover fifty plus people but he said he had the food under control.

"Okay great, I'll get my friend Simon to come over at-"

A sudden scream filled my ears, meaning Ayah had finally decided it was time to rejoin the living,

"Umm excuse me for a moment I just-"

"No problem,"

I stood up leaving the phone behind, "Simon! Did you wake her up?" I yelled.

I walked into the nursery seeing my baby's big brown eyes tear filled looking at Simon who shrugged apologetic,

"I didn't mean to, I dropped a bottle and next thing I knew she was screaming like you in the sex tape-"

"Ergh!" I exclaimed glaring at him, "Just go and deal with the guy on the phone."

Simon nodding rushing past me as I picked up my crying princess, "Ayah baby, mommy's here, shhh" I rocked her gently in my arms as instantly the tears started to slow and I grabbed her bottle sticking it in her mouth.

Instantly she was back to her normal self, her little hands grabbing the bottle as I smiled. I loved her innocence, how one minute she was screaming and crying the next thing she was just perfectly happy, I wished I still was able to do that. I sighed my eyes glimpsing at the clock disappointed,

"I guess he forgot princess, but at least I got you." I murmured,

"Miley you've got another call," Simon called out.

"Coming,"

I put her down and took the bottle sticking the pacifier back in her mouth and giving Ayah her favorite stuffed bear.

The rest of the day moved on so slowly that at lunch I managed to get an hour nap in with Ayah. By home time I was ready for bed once again and as I packed a now very alert Ayah up I couldn't help but feel disappointed. It had been five years he'd kept his word, and I honestly thought this morning when I woke up Nick would just be there, but he wasn't. I missed him still everyday and I wanted him so badly but I guess those feelings weren't reciprocated anymore, and honestly five years was a long times. Things changed, I knew that.

"Bye Miles, love ya slut and remember protection! You don't need another one of those screaming things."

I looked at Simon insulted and confused, "My daughter is not a _thing! __Okay?_ But I'm not planning on sleeping with anyone tonight or anytime soon for that matter."

"You say that now, but you never know you might get lucky?"

He winked as I just nodded, "Right...Bye Simon"

"Bye princess Ayah."

The drive home was uneventful, minus Ayah deciding to throw all her toys from the back seat to the front which made driving rather difficult but made her continually giggle. I picked up take out deciding by the time I got Ayah set for food and bed I'd be too tired to make dinner for myself,

"Okay home sweet home," I announced,

I unlocked the front door and switched on the lights stepping forward Ayah in my arms as something red caught my eyes. I looked down confused to see I'd stepped on a red rose, what the hell?

I gently put Ayah on the floor as she instantly crawled away eager to escape as I redirected and grabbed the crushed rose. I stared at it completely bewildered, I didn't have any red roses? I shook my head and walked into the kitchen dumping the take out, flicking on the light. I slowly moved around the kitchen preparing for Ayah's dinner knowing she was safe, the bottom of the house was completely child proof thanks to Simon.

I heard Ayah suddenly let out a giggle as I smiled, only for a few more laughs to come from her lips.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her intrigued.

I thought she'd stop but she didn't, a giggly squeal coming from her lips. I dropped the knife and turned heading towards the dining room confused,

"Ayah, what are you laughing at baby?"

I turned on the light and froze, my mouth dropping.

"Oh hey," He announced holding my daughter up in the air, "Hope you don't mind, just getting to know Ayah."

I blinked a few times my eyes still staring at the full grown man in my house. His brown eyes and dark hair still the same, but his face looking older. I closed my eyes reopening them seeing him still standing there, my prince charming standing in the middle of my dining room.

"You're here?" I whispered stupidly,

Nick looked at me and gave a small nod smirking, "Yeah, I guess I am?"

I just stared at him in shock, because he was here, Nick was here after five years?

"You're..." I trailed off my eyes looking around the room.

A welcome home banner hung loosely from the canopies, balloons all around, the table set and red roses spread across the room. I felt my hand cover my mouth as I realized, _the welcome home party_, I'd planned this? Unintentionally I'd done this, which meant Simon knew? I felt myself chock as Nick watched me,

"So I'm throwing a small party, only two people invited, my welcome home party actually. I was thinking you might want to come..." He announced tickling my daughter who instantly laughed, "I think Ayah's already in-"

"Welcome home party?" I whispered unable understand,

"Yeah I'm moving in."

My eyes widened, "You're what?"

Nick walked over and gave me a dazzling smile, "You're uninvited new housemate that cool?"

I just stared at him speechless, _what?_ He was moving in here? Nick suddenly stepped closer looking hopeful while I just stared at him unsure, I still couldn't believe he was here and now he was moving in? I knew it was crazy, actually it was completely insane yet I wanted to say yes. And what was the risk really? We'd already lost everything? There was nothing else that could go wrong?

I bit my lip and nodded, "Ummm yeah okay? I think."

"Awesome, I have a feeling like this is the start of something good."

"Let's hope so." I murmured still a little uncertain,

"This time will be different," He interrupted my doubts looking serious. "I promise."

I looked at Nick and saw the change I needed, the one that put me first. I

"Okay, I trust you."

My eyes suddenly caught an orange light as I turned staring at a camera and Nick chuckled,

"Some things haven't changed though Mi, I couldn't miss the opportunity to capture this moment on tape." I looked back to him confused as he stepped towards me, "Like the fact I love you so much, and I'm willing to do anything to make this work. I want to start again." He stared at me as I nodded entrances, he wanted to start again?

"Okay, we'll let this play out." I announced stepping back grabbing the camera, "

"Without any secrets this time..." I pressed the camera off shaking my head, "Or blackmailers"

Nick nodded in agreement giving a devilish smirk as he held out his hand,

"By the way I'm Nick-"

I looked at his face pretending to be shocked, as I returned the smirk taking his warm hand in mine.

"I'm Miley, it's nice to meet you too Nick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And it's done woo! Thanks for all the support over the...very very very long time it took me to write this story (over a year! my bad) I love you guys and I'm going to post a new story (which I've already written up to ch. 20 so no reason for me not to update) very soon.


End file.
